I'm Sorry
by Allen Blaster
Summary: The pairings have now been formed. Love is abounding among our heroes. Everything seems normal. But what happens when an enemy comes back to earth to recapture it's prize and exact it's revenge on all our group of heroes? And what happens when it extends to all of the Titans? Well one thing's for sure. This means war. Chapter Seven: Titanic Battle Part One
1. Teaser

**Hey all. After writing two one-shots and getting such excellent feedback from all you guys I am going to write you all a multi-chapter story between Beast Boy and Raven.**

 **I've been trying to get at least something published so far every two days. But I promised myself for this story I would try to make the chapters between 2500-5000 words. This is taking slightly longer than I expected so I might not be able to publish the first chapter till Sunday or Monday. I did want you guys to know the good news so I decided to write an announcement/teaser for you guys. If you've ever read "The Gift" the author did the same thing for his story (except for mine will certainly not be as long). This is the announcement from Allen Blaster. Now the teaser for "I'm Sorry"**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans I'd be making more Episodes for the fans.**

* * *

 **-T-**

"Come on dude why do you have to make so much meat in the mornings!"

"Because I, unlike you, love to start my mornings with at least ten pounds of Juicy, Greasy, hot off the stove bacon!"

"Can't you at least wait for me to eat my breakfast before you cook so much murdered animal in front of me Cy!"

"No can do grass stain. Why don't you try some you might actually like it." he said lifting his eyebrows.

"Dude, I turn into them why would I want to eat them!"

"Because they taste good!"

Yep just another morning and Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over breakfast once again.

"Do they have to do this every morning." Robin asked to himself.

"Well Robin at least them doing this means they are feeling the normal." Starfire replied.

"Well if that means another normal morning then…"

Raven entered the room through the sliding doors.

"Yep looks like it's going to be another normal morning since Raven just arrived for her morning tea."

Raven silently glided over to her kettle and set it on the stove to boil.

"Can you guys ever start a morning without a fight." she said in her monotone voice.

"I wouldn't argue with Chrome Dome here if he served waffles in the morning instead of murdered animal!"

"Oh yeah Grass Stain! Well I bet that if you stopped eating that tofu crap maybe I would actually make you something without meat!"

"Dude, what would I be able to eat if I didn't have tofu!"

"That's for you to figure out Grass Stain!"

Raven's kettle started going off and Raven took it off the stove. She then proceeded to pour the hot water in a cup and started to prepare her tea.

"Seriously Chrome Dome just once I'd like to see you take this!" as he picked up the bag of waffle mix, "And make waffles instead!" as he threw it towards Cyborg.

Cyborg, having spent years facing villains managed to easily dodge the 10 pound bag of mix. However, Raven, who had just picked up her finished tea didn't see it coming.

 _Poof!_

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 **Well I decided to play the evil cliffhanger card here for this teaser. What will Raven's Reaction be? Will Beast Boy live? Is this author going to get to work on the story? Find out when the next update comes out. This is Allen Blaster saying "Till next time."**


	2. Hurt

**Here is the official start to "I'm Sorry"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did there would be a sixth season.**

* * *

 _ **Part One: We Change**_

 _Summary:_ Set one year after Things Change. Sometimes, it takes a tragedy and a little time to realize your true feelings for someone. As time passes romance abounds for two titans as their feelings for each other develop. Fate isn't always kind though as they find themselves in another mess. Only one thing is certain in this. I love you Raven Roth.

* * *

 **-T- Chapter One: Hurt**

It was the start of another nice day in Jump City. The sun was rising just over the horizon in the distance sending dazzling beams of light over the bay. In the middle of the bay there was a weird T-Shaped Tower where a group of Superheroes called the Teen Titans lived. There was currently five of them living in the tower. There names were Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. Little did they know how on this nice day an event would happen that'd change the relationship between Beast Boy and Raven.

* * *

 **-T-**

"Come on dude, why do you have to make so much meat in the mornings!"

"Because I, unlike you, love to start my mornings with at least ten pounds of Juicy, Greasy, hot off the stove bacon!"

"Can't you at least wait for me to eat my breakfast before you cook so much murdered animal in front of me Cy!"

"No can do grass stain. Why don't you try some you might actually like it." he said lifting his eyebrows at the changeling.

"Dude, I turn into those animals, why would I want to eat them?!"

"Because they taste good!"

Yep just another morning and Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over breakfast once again.

"Do they have to do this every morning." Robin asked himself.

"Well Robin at least them doing this means they are feeling the normal." Starfire replied.

"Well if that means another normal morning then-"

Raven enters the room through the sliding doors.

"Yep looks like it's going to be another normal morning since Raven just arrived for her morning tea."

Raven silently glided over to her kettle, filled it with water, and set it on the stove to boil.

"Can you guys ever start a morning without a fight." she said in her monotone voice.

"I wouldn't argue with Chrome Dome here if he served waffles in the morning instead of murdered animal!"

"Oh yeah Grass Stain! Well I bet that if you stopped eating that tofu crap maybe I would actually make you something without meat!"

"Dude, what would I be able to eat if I didn't have tofu!"

"That's for you to figure out Grass Stain!"

Raven's kettle started going off and Raven took it off the stove. She then proceeded to pour the hot water in a cup and started to prepare her tea.

"Seriously Chrome Dome just once I'd like to see you take this!" as he picked up the bag of waffle mix, "And make waffles instead!" as he threw it towards Cyborg.

Cyborg, having spent years facing villains managed to easily dodge the 10 pound bag of mix. However, Raven, who had just picked up her finished tea didn't see it coming.

 _ **Poof!**_

The bag burst open upon impact covering the back of her head and most of her blue cape.

Silence. Deadly silence filled the air as all sound stopped and all eyes turned towards Raven and then Beast Boy. Raven turned around very slowly. She was trying her best to not let Rage take control in front of the whole team. But she was so embarrassed that this had even happened. In her mind, Beast Boy had taken it too far this time. Her control started to slip as her eyes turned into her demonic red color and split in two.

"Uh Grass Stain." said Cyborg.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said in a higher than normal voice.

"If I were you I would morph into one of those fast animals of yours and run away from here as fast as you can."

"You know what Chrome Dome, for once I totally agree with you this morning." he said before he morphed into a Cheetah and sprinted out of the room as fast as the animal form would allow.

He was quickly followed by Raven who was now in her demon form who shouted in her otherworldly guttural language as she exited, **"Beast Boy!"**

 **-T- Beast Boy's POV**

I was running like hell in the form of a cheetah through the halls of the tower. Meanwhile Raven, in the form of hell, was chasing right after me trying to blast me with her dark eldritch energy bolts. She sent dark tendrils in the shapes of hands that I'd barely dodge or rip up the floors/walls/ceiling to try and trap me which again I'd barely avoid each time. I tried morphing back into a human and shouted "I'm sorry Raven, can't we just talk about this!" only to barely dodge being crushed by another one of her dark magic hands. I then turned back into a cheetah once again and took off.

Down one hallway and another I tried to lose Raven. Her dark magic wasn't weakening but grew stronger as time passed. She managed to keep me in her sights releasing more of her dark energy along the way trying to either catch me or slow me down. It didn't matter what form I took. They either couldn't go fast enough or couldn't hide from her senses well enough. Not even the form of an amoeba was small enough to escape her radar and almost got me trapped in a section of wall. The elevator was out of the question and every time I approached stairs a barrier of dark energy would keep me from escaping to relative safety.

Finally I had an idea and I turned into a hummingbird and went through an air vent. I flew a certain distance before I came out onto the level above. Morphing back into a cheetah I finally managed to put a little distance in between me and Raven and had some time to think.

 _'Dang it she's really lost it this time. Why did you have to throw the waffle mix at Chrome Dome when Raven was right behind him. Didn't it ever occur to you that she was distracted and Cy could easily duck? It can't get any worse at least...'_ His thoughts, however were interrupted when he ran into a wall head on. _'What do you know it can get worse'_ His brain thought.

A little woozy he managed to get back up and saw that he was at a dead end. "Great just great." I said aloud. I turned around as Raven came around the corner. Seeing him she started to smile maliciously.

"Well Beast Boy. What should I do now that I have you cornered." she said in her guttural voice.

"Uhhhh… you could forgive me and let me go?" I tried.

She then started to grin and said, " I was thinking maybe an hour with Rage should teach you a lesson." With that she grabbed me with her dark tentacles and started dragging me towards the darkness underneath her form.

"Wait Raven, Stop! This isn't you. Please don't do this I'll do anything just please stop!" I shouted at her.

She didn't answer him but kept on pulling him closer and closer to entering Rage's domain.

"I'll do anything! Will someone or something please help me!"

Suddenly, as I was being dragged under her cloak like Doctor Light from long ago, the Titan alarm started to go off. Just like that Raven turned back into her normal form leaving me pale and gasping on the ground in front of her. She then turned and glared at me before said in her monotone, "I'll deal with you later." And teleported away into the living room where the rest of the team was gathering for the alert.

It took me a full five minutes before I finally recovered enough to get up and hurry to the mission console where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Who's the bad guy who saved my life?" he asked Cyborg.

Cyborg then looked at him and said, "Saved your life grass stain?"

I was about to say something when I saw Raven glaring at me and I instantly turned pale once again. "You know, I think I should tell you another time about that. 'If I live that long that is.' But seriously Cy who are we facing?"

Cyborg studied me for a moment before he let out a sigh and said, "Cinderblock."

 **-T-**

'Of course it just had to be Cinderblock again.' I thought as I flew alongside Starfire and Raven in the form of a hawk. Robin was on his R-Cycle while Cyborg was driving his baby alongside him. 'Every time he escapes he just caused mass mayhem for the people in Jump City and a lot of property damage.' From what the alert said he was currently destroying the side of a office building that was under construction in the middle of town. The Titans were moving quickly so we could intercept him before to much damage was caused. Finally we got to the area Cinderblock was at and saw him pounding away at one of the corners of the building. It was the last thing holding up that side of the building and we could tell that if it fell the other ten stories above it would go with it. He was just about to break through it when a very familiar explosive disk went off on his back followed by a black hand picking him up while he was off guard and throwing him away from the last pillar. Cinderblock only stumbled a little bit on impact before he turned around and saw us.

"Last chance Cinderblock, give up now or we'll take you back to prison the hard way!" Robin shouted at him. Cinderblock, however, never gave up that easily and roared at us as he grabbed a Toyota and threw it towards the group.

"Titans. Go!" Robin shouted as he jumped out of the way of the oncoming car while throwing more disks at the same time.

Starfire flew up at the same time and started pelting Cinderblock with starbolts while Raven chanted her familiar phrase "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" before picking up a fuel truck and chucking it at Cinderblock. The resulting explosions from all three combined attacks sent Cinderblock back a couple feet. This only seemed to anger him, however, and he threw another car, this time a big minivan, at Starfire hitting her head on followed by a Mercedes that Raven barely managed to shield herself from.

As Starfire plummeted towards the ground Robin caught her out of the air and managed put her safely on the ground when he landed. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'll bruise a little but I'll be fine friend Robin." she replied before getting back up and rejoining the fight. Meanwhile Cyborg was firing his Sonic Cannon at full power while Raven kept throwing more cars at Cinderblock. He started to stumble from the repeated attacks and gave me the distraction I needed to help take down Cinderblock. Still in the form of a hawk I flew fifty feet above Cinderblock and morphed again. He didn't even see the falling elephant until it was too late.

Boom!

Cinderblock instantly collapsed into the ground leaving a good sized crater. Then I morphed back into my human form and looked at my teammates standing shocked in front of me before I started to laugh. "Dudes did you see that he totally didn't see that coming. Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast-"

However I was too busy celebrating to realize that Cinderblock though down certainly wasn't out. And it was that mistake that made me unable to escape the vice like grip that suddenly wrapped around me pulling the breathe out of my body and leaving me to surprised to morph out of his grasp. Time seemed to slow down as I heard a roar from Cinderblock as he threw me towards the last remaining pillar of the office building. I looked towards my teammates as I flew through the air. Robin was shocked, Cyborg's mouth was hanging, Starfire had a look of worry on her face, and Raven was looking me in the eyes trying to chant her mantra in time. She was still too. Time seemed to return to normal as I felt my body hit the pillar with so much force that it gave way sending all ten stories above me crashing down all around me. I tried to morph but my body felt to damaged to do nothing other than to just stay still. I felt small bits of the building pelt me but otherwise I was unharmed by the larger chunks all around me. However, even though I saw I wasn't going to be squashed I could tell I needed serious help or the results would be fatal.

I couldn't seem to find the will to care though. At the time I thought either way I was going to die whether it was from my injuries or… or from Raven. At the thought of her I felt my memories going through my mind about her specifically. The first time we met in the city. Her protecting me from the Gordanians and then blowing up their ship. Going into her mind and finding why she couldn't express her emotions back then. The Malchior Incident and what had happened afterwards. Followed by the Beast Incident and what she had told me then.

Then I started thinking of all the bad things I had done to her in our time together. Constantly annoying the hell out of her (quite literally sometimes). Pulling dumb pranks that only seemed to distance herself more from me when I had just wanted to be closer in my own immature way. Being unable to save her that day Trigon came and leaving Robin to go with Slade to save her. How she had willingly hugged Robin then but had seemed disgusted when I had hugged her. All that and more I thought about ending with what I called from that day on "The Waffle Mix Crisis."

As I started to black out the last thing that came to mind was when the team was standing on the island looking out over the bay. I had actually made her laugh and smile at me that day despite the risks she knew that came with it. I felt myself losing consciousness wondering if I'd ever see that smile again. 'I'm sorry Raven' was my last thought before I felt the darkness in my mind consume me.

 **-T- Raven's POV**

Everyone was still shocked by the turn of events. I could tell we were all thinking the same thing 'There's no way that just happened.' but as Cinderblock was still laughing at what he'd done I felt my anger rise up in me and I stretched out with my long dark hand and hit him 100 meters into the side of another building. I was so angry that I started to feel my demon form coming on again for the second time that day. I wanted to rip this villain in front of me limb from limb and then shatter the remains on the ground afterwards when suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder making me gasp in surprise and stopped myself from changing forms again.

"Raven we can deal with Cinderblock." It was Robin. "You need to rescue Beast Boy." _Pause_ "He could be hurt." At this I finally felt my anger go away to be replaced with... fear?

"All right. I'll go save him."

After I said these words I saw the other three titans. Cyborg who looked angry, Robin cold and determined, and Starfire brimming with righteous fury, run up to Cinderblock and start to beat the rocky crap out of him while I ran to where the building had collapsed on top of Beast Boy.

I sent my soul self out and found him near the center of the pile and was shocked. Beast Boy's aura was fading and fast. As I locked on to him I felt a weird memory stir in my mind. It was the time Malchior had broken my heart. How he stood in front of the door and comforted me when no one else did. I shook it out of my head and shouted "Hang on Beast Boy!" While I used my soul self to move the debris to get to him. As I continued I started getting more memories coming off of his mind from the connection I had with it. At first they were good memories that I could see most of and remember. They all involved me in some small way or another. Then I couldn't see the memories anymore and at that point his mind started to be filled with sorrow and guilt. I tried to communicate with him telepathically but he was surrounded by a layer of guilt so thick I couldn't even penetrate. I tried pushing harder against it while my physical body was trying to get to him. I was almost to him when I suddenly penetrated his guilt clogged mind and caught the last memory that came through the thin mist of guilt left. The first time he had made me smile and laugh. _'I'm sorry Raven.'_ I then felt his aura darkening as it slowly started to disappear. My connection to his mind started to fade and I realized I had to get to him now if I wanted to save him. 'I could worry about what happened later.'

I finally found him underneath a piece of wall that had shielded him from most of the debris. That didn't mean he was in good shape though. He had a giant bruise forming on the right side of his head. His right arm was at an awkward angle and after using using my senses I found he had several broken ribs, a punctured lung, and he was hemorrhaging internally in spots all over his body. His normally green skin was pale.

I pulled out my T-Communicator, "Cy I need to get him to the infirmary. It's bad." I said as calmly as I could trying not to lose control.

"It's okay. We can deal with Cinderblock get Beast Boy out of here."

With that Cyborg rejoined the fight and I used my powers to envelop me and Beast Boy in my black Raven and went back towards the Tower to save his life. 'Hang in there Beast Boy.'

 **-T- The Infirmary**

It was three days later and Beast Boy still hadn't woken up. I had used my powers to heal all his internal injuries and fixed up his arm. His heart had stopped twice during the process and I almost felt like my heart had stopped each time. I had then proceeded to use my powers to encourage the bones in Beast Boy's body to help Beast Boy regenerate his blood at a faster rate. It had taken me all day to finish healing him and by then the rest of the team had gotten back in time to see me faint over Beast Boy as my powers finally gave out. Cyborg had then put me in the cot next to Beast Boy so I could recover. I woke up the next day to find out that Beast Boy was out of danger now but was in a coma. That night, everyone went to bed in a somber mood. Everyone except me. For the next two days I didn't leave the room except to use the bathroom or get myself some tea. I didn't sleep and it was starting to show. My hair looked like a wreck and my uniform was still a little ripped from the shrapnel that had surrounded Beast Boy and the fight with Cinderblock. I knew I needed a shower and a change of clothes but I couldn't bring myself to care. Right now I needed to make sure Beast Boy made it. At the thought of his name I instantly looked up at him to see if he was still okay. Seeing he was I looked back down again.

The others were avoiding the room since the last time Cyborg tried to take me out he almost saw what Outer Perdition looked like. I finally decided that it would be best if I meditated and calmed down. So I got in my lotus position and started to chant my mantra I instantly felt my body calming as I got my emotions under control. As I sat in the air I started to get drowsy from three days of no sleep besides my healing trance. I then felt myself lower down onto what I thought was the chair before I fell asleep on something that felt soft and warm.

A while later I suddenly woke up as I heard Beast Boy moan. As I opened my eyes I suddenly realized I had been sleeping right on top of him with my head on his chest. I instantly rolled off him onto the floor as I was at first too shocked to realize that Beast Boy was waking up until I heard him moan once again.

"Beast Boy are you okay."

He replied. "Ohhhh, I feel like I got beat to a thrown into a building."

"Well you're not far off there." I replied in my sarcastic monotone voice.

I saw him visibly flinch at my tone, but before I could ask him about it he spoke. "How long have I been out?"

I looked at the clock and realized I had slept a whole day, on him specifically, and yet I didn't seem to mind it either which I found strangely odd. "About four days now." I replied.

"Ugh I just want to go back to sleep now." he sighed.

"Okay I'll go let Cyborg know that you're awake now." I said. But before I left the room he spoke again. "wait." As I turned around I saw he looked like he was close to tears.

"Raven, I just wanted to let you know that..." _Pause_ "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For the waffle incident... but not only that. All those pranks I've pulled on you since the day we moved into the tower. For constantly bothering you when you told me to leave you alone. Calling you creepy and a whole bunch of other things…"

As he continued I was shocked. Here he had almost died and was now awake and the first thing he does is apologize. To me of all people. And after using my empathetic senses and the connection to his mind I could tell he had meant every word he was saying to me. His usual aura was filled with sorrow, grief, and ...regret? What on earth could he be regretting? I didn't say any of this out loud to him.

"It's okay Beast Boy. That's all in the past. You know I don't hold onto grudges like most people do."

"No it's not okay Raven. It might be in the past for you but it certainly isn't in the past for me. As I was dying you want to know what I thought about? I thought about everything I've done to you Raven. Not Robin. Not Starfire. Not Cyborg. You. I realized how immature and stupid I've been all these years to you specifically. I hated what I saw and I couldn't help feeling that even though I was dying that I should have done better for you. Looking back, I can't believe you could even stand me for all these years and still say that I'm even a friend. I don't even deserve to be your friend with the way I've treated you for the past few years!" He shouted at the end.

He finally bowed his head and finished sadly. "I never deserved to know you since all I really did was treat you like crap. A true friend would've never done that to you."

I did my best to keep a calm expression on my face without betraying the inner turmoil his words had unleashed inside my mind. I knew I was going to have to sort this out in my head sometime after I left. I gently spoke this time. "Beast Boy you should rest. I'll go get Cyborg and tell him that you're awake now." And as I was walking out of the room I still felt the sorrow and guilt radiating off of him. I couldn't leave him like this and turned around to speak again. "And Beast Boy don't you ever say you don't deserve to be my friend again. I went through most of my life thinking I'd never have any and now I have four of the best friends that I could ask for." And then I walked out as I saw the look of shock on his face. I turned around and I let myself smile seeing the guilt and sorrow slowly fading from his mind while behind me I felt a small smile appear on his face as well from the happiness that replaced it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, I finally looked through this and noticed that it wasn't giving the right formats I left it with so now I have to go through every single chapter in this and fix it! For now I will be updating this to fix the errors I'm finding in it.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	3. Healing

**Just going on through with fixing the formatting errors**

 **Disclaimer: Don't think anyone who writes these fanfics owns the Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **-T- Chapter 2: Healing**

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV**

It had been a day since I had woken up to Raven. I was still in the infirmary but I was far from bored. Being bored would have meant that there was nothing to do or think about. I didn't have anything to do, but I had a lot to think about. I was still going over what had happened yesterday.

 _Flashback:_

After Raven had left Cyborg came in and tried to start a conversation with me. I barely acknowledged him, however as my thoughts were somewhere else. Finally he said, "Well all the tests are okay but you'll need one more day in here to make sure." At this I nodded at him and he left the room silently. My thoughts had then continued on about what Raven had meant.

 _"And Beast Boy don't say you ever say you don't deserve to be my friend again. I went through most of my life thinking I'd never have any and now I have four of the best friends that I could ask for."_ Just the way she had said that had made him feel weird inside. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest and I had felt myself smile a real smile, not one of my fake ones, for the first time in a really long while.

 _'If I want to try being her friend again I need to change some things. I think it's time that I left this shell behind.'_

It was then that I made my decision to change.

 _End Flashback:_

Cyborg suddenly walked in grinning along with the rest of the team except for Raven. "Well Grass Stain the tests results still show that nothing is wrong so we all decided to come and say you can leave the infirmary and go do whatever you want now." Cy said. Starfire then added in her gleeful voice, "I suggest we go to the pizza parlor to celebrate the recovery of your health!"

I looked up at them. "Okay, you guys can go and do that. If you need me I'll be in my room." I saw them instantly look at each other confused but didn't think much on it as I got up and walked past them. I had just walked into the elevator when Starfire stopped me. "You wish to not celebrate the recovery of your health with the gorging of much pizza?"

I decided to smile then. "I will Starfire, but not yet. There's a project that I've been meaning to do for a while now and I need to get to work on it if I want time to celebrate."

She looked a little crestfallen at my words. "Oh, okay. See you later friend Beast Boy."

"See you Starfire." I said making my smile bigger for her before the doors closed on us.

And with that I punched in the level to the hallway with my room and waited. Finally, the doors opened and I walked down the hallway and opened the door to my room. It was still as messy as always. Piles of clothes, dirty dishes, comic books and video game disks and cases everywhere along with some rotten food and something alive in the corner that I couldn't really identify as being from this planet. For once the site of my room actually sickened me. _'Well I might as well get started'_ I thought. It was then that I started to do something I never thought I'd ever find myself doing or anyone else for that matter.

I started to clean out my room for the first time since I moved into it.

 _'This better be worth it, and I hope I live to tell the tale about this.'_

 **-T- Raven's POV**

 _'Ugh. All that healing and worrying about Beast Boy's health really took it out of me this time.'_

After I had told Cyborg that Beast Boy was awake I had went straight to my room and fell asleep. It had been a rough few days in between fighting a villain, bringing Beast Boy from the brink of death, and then caring for him until he woke up. So even though I had that day long nap while taking care of him, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I had no dreams which surprised me. I finally decided to lift my head and look at the clock. It said 12:15 on it. At first I thought that it was still night out and I was about to back to sleep when my eyes widened upon reading the last two letters that came after the numbers.

 _ **"P.M."**_

I had somehow managed to sleep for another day again! And then I realized Beast Boy was supposed to be out of the infirmary over four hours ago.

 _'And I wasn't there to make sure he was okay!'_

I started to curse myself in my mind and quickly showered and got dressed in a new uniform barely remembering to throw the tattered one I had been wearing into my laundry bin. I was flying down the hallway trying to sense Beast Boy to see if he was still in the infirmary or not. As I approached the elevator, I stopped dead in my tracks in front of Beast Boy's room as my mind finally found his aura emanating from it along with something else. I looked through the doorway and I tried to speak, but I couldn't even think very well at that moment when my mind saw his room. I just stood that way until a coherent thought formed in my mind.

 _'Is Beast Boy actually cleaning his room?'_

I thought I was still asleep so I decided to do a double take and flew to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water before I flew back.

Sure enough Beast Boy was currently vacuuming his clean carpeted floor. At this thought I was shocked again.

 _'The floor was clean.'_ As I looked around I noticed that the rest of the room was cleaned up as well. His dresser looked like a dresser for once with his clothes set neatly in his drawers. His closet was organized with his uniforms hung up nicely. Overall his whole room looked close to what would be considered spotless besides some burn marks I saw on the floor here and there. But as I looked around I realized something else.

 _'I didn't see his bunk bed anywhere.'_ As I thought this I heard the vacuum cleaner turn off and looked just in time to see him turn around. He saw me gaping at him in the doorway.

"Oh hey Raven."

I took a sniff of the room to see if I still needed to hold my breathe but besides the smell of something burnt it smelled like fresh strawberries and the forest.

I was only barely able to say my next few words. "You cleaned your room... And it smells nice."

At this he started to chuckle. "Yeah I thought that it would be nice to see what it used to look like before I moved in and then freshen it up a bit from there."

"What happened to your bunk bed though?" I asked genuinely curious as he had told me once he loved sleeping high up before.

"Well I thought that if I was going to clean my room I should also get a different bed to sleep on. You know something with a bit more room for me on it."

"But where are you going to grab a bed on such short notice?"

"Well after the tower was built Robin accidentally bought Cyborg a bed when he has to use that metal table of his because of how much he weighs with all those implants on. He's had it in storage ever since. I was thinking of using that as my replacement bed. Plus it's a nice king sized bed so I'd have plenty of room for me on it." he finished simply.

"But what's wrong with your bunk bed? Don't you still fit on it?"

"Nothing was wrong with it Raven. It had a few claw marks here and there on it, but I just don't think that's what I should be sleeping on anymore."

Seeing he didn't really want to talk about it anymore I decided to drop it. "Oh, well, okay then. I guess I'll just get out of your way then. See you later Beast Boy." _Pause_ "And Beast Boy, your room looks nice." And with that I walked out of the room before he could speak again. As I walked back to my room I was still thinking about this complete change in him. In my head my emoticlones were speaking up a storm about what they thought on it.

Sloth: Aw man I liked seeing his messy room. What am I supposed to admire about him now.

Rude: Are you kidding. I could have gone crazy with the smell he had in there. It's about time that green jerk decided to do something about that room of his.

Brave: I didn't think anyone would have had the guts to clean his room. And that's including him too. I think I have a new respect for our resident changeling. Although I do wonder what those burn marks were in there.

Happy: I can't believe how nice BB's room looks now. I never thought about how the walls and carpet made it look so much like a meadow. And it smells just like my place in your mind Raven.

Knowledge: This is so unlike him though. Why would he not only clean his room but replace his bed with a bigger one. He's taller than us now, but not tall enough for us to assume that he needs a bigger bed because of his size. I think it would be wise if we thought on this Raven.

Rage: Why didn't you let me kill the changeling when we had a chance. You saw the way he embarrassed us in front of our friends that day. Heck we could have just left him in all that debris and pulverized that stupid rock while we were at it.

All this and more was pounding in my head from all my emotions as I walked into my room. _'I've got to meditate. Then I'll find out what the hell is going on with Beast Boy.'_ And with that thought in mind I got in the lotus position and levitated above my bed and started to utter my familiar chant.

"Azarath."

"Metrion."

"Zinthos."

 **-T- Beast Boy's POV**

It had taken another hour after Raven left before I finally finished cleaning, dusting, and in some cases cleaning off the burn marks in my room (not my fault that creature could breathe fire when provoked? I wonder if it was a souvenir from his time on Tamaran?). I took one last look around the room before I decided to find Robin and ask him where the bed was stored in the tower. With that in mind I walked out of my room and into the elevator and punched in the floor to the main ops room knowing that unless Slade had made an appearance he'd be at the ready at the mission console ready to call us if there was trouble.

As I thought the Boy Wonder himself was sitting in front of the console making sure no super villains were causing havoc to the citizens of Jump City. As I walked in Robin heard the sliding doors and turned away from the mission console to look at me.

"So Beast Boy. Do you mind telling me what you've been doing the past five hours?" he asked normally although I really knew he was checking to see if I was normal or not since I'd opted to not celebrate earlier to head to my room.

"Well you see I've been busy with my room."

At this Robin started to chuckle. "What were you doing in there, cleaning it for once." He said in a teasing voice.

"Well, I did do that, I actually just finished when I realized that I needed a new bed for my room. So I was wondering if you knew where that extra bed was stored in the tower?"

However Robin hadn't really heard the rest of what I said because he was now looking at me shocked with his jaw touching the floor.

"You actually cleaned your room!" he almost shouted at me.

At this Starfire and Cyborg walked in through the sliding doors. "Robin why are you shouting at friend Beast Boy?"

"Yeah dude, why did I just hear you shouting at grass stain here?"

However it seemed as if Robin hadn't heard either Starfire or Cyborg as he was still looking directly at me. "After four or so years as a Titan and begging almost all that time, you finally decided to clean your room on your own free will?" he had said it quieter this time but Starfire and Cyborg were shocked as well now as they had been able to hear it.

Finally Cyborg spoke up. "Now hold it right here. Are you actually saying that the green bean here actually cleaned up his room without you telling him too. You must be joking."

At this I finally spoke up. "Hey I did clean my room and I was going to ask Robin if he knew where that extra bed in the tower was. But since everyone here can't seem to believe me I guess I'll just go find Raven and ask her if she knows since she's actually seen my room for herself."

As I turned to leave Robin spoke up. "Basement behind all the spare dummies we have."

At this I turned to him and started to grin at him. "Thanks Robin at least you believe me unlike Chrome Dome over there." I added teasingly at the end.

At this Cyborg replied saying, "What a load of bull. I doubt that you really cleaned it. Heck I doubt anyone could have cleaned that dumpster heap without burning down the tower in the process (oh how right he could have been. I wonder where the creature went). If it's really clean then I'll go carry that bed for you to your room and cook you your disgusting tofu meals for a month!"

At this I smiled realizing I wouldn't have to not only move my bed at all now, but I also wouldn't have to cook any meals for a whole month. "You have a deal Chrome Dome." I said before I started walking for the sliding doors again. Before I reached them however I decided to turn around to say one last thing. "Oh, and Cyborg, just so you know the tofu is on the right bottom side of the fridge." I said before I walked out laughing at the dumb expression that came onto his face.

 _'Man, I should've cleaned my room long ago. If only I had my camera on me there.'_ (That night, Robin had went over the film coverage of the tower and saved that particular moment in time in a picture and still uses it as blackmail against Cyborg to this day)

 **-T- Raven's POV**

It had taken two hours but I finally had my thoughts under control and my emotions were all suppressed once again. I still wondered what was going on with Beast Boy, but it wasn't eating at my thoughts as much as last time. I settled down on to my bed still in my lotus position basking in the silence.

 _'Wait every time I feel this good he always comes and knocks on the door or makes some noise that ruins it.'_ My dumb brain suddenly thought.

I suddenly tensed up at this thought and waited for the inevitable interruption...and waited...and waited...

Finally fifteen minutes later I realized I hadn't even heard a peep from the hallway outside my room at all. I found this odd since his room wasn't that far from mine and looking at the clock I realized I had missed lunch long ago.

 _'He didn't even come bother me to tell me that I missed lunch.'_ Suddenly nervous I reached out with my empathetic senses and searched the tower from bottom to top before I finally found him sitting at the table in the kitchen.

Letting out a breathe I didn't know I was holding I decided that since I had ruined my peace of mind I might as well go and make some tea and try to calm down although I couldn't really tell why I wasn't calm. I floated out the door, down the hallway, and into the elevator. I then waited until the doors opened again before I floated through the hallway to the sliding doors. As I entered I saw Beast Boy at the table eating some tofu.

Again my brain spoke up. _'He didn't even tell me that he was going to have lunch now?'_ I felt angry but couldn't tell why. Looking beyond him I saw Cyborg furiously scrubbing his hands with what could only be described as heavy duty sandpaper.

"Cyborg why are you treating your hands as if they were infected with some incurable disease?" I asked in my normal monotone. Even though on the inside I was becoming a mess of emotions again.

"Why?! Because I made a stupid deal with Grass Stain here and now I have to make his freaking tofu meals for a month!" he whined.

Beast Boy then looked at me and said, "Yeah he didn't believe me when I said that I cleaned my room."

"Well I was hardly able to believe it myself even though I saw it. And smelt it." I replied getting slightly more angry now for some reason.

"Yeah he also moved my new bed in their as part of our bargain."

Finally it looked like Cyborg was done abusing his hands as he looked up at us.

"Well if you two need me I'll be down in my shop working on my baby." Cyborg said before leaving the room. But not before sending a glare at Beast Boy who didn't even look fazed by it.

I looked around and saw that we were alone. So I walked over to my kettle and filled it before putting it on the stove again trying to calm down. After that there was still silence. I normally loved it but now it was starting to freak me out. It wasn't normal for Beast Boy to be so quiet I was getting angry at the fact that he was still being silent which I found rather odd even for me. So I decided to reach out with my senses and again something else and found that he was actually feeling content. But still as I probed a little deeper I found that same stormy cloud of guilt on the horizon in his mind.

Finally I decided to break the silence as I was finding myself getting angrier by the minute. "So, do you mind telling me what's been on your mind lately Beast Boy?"

At this Beast Boy stiffened a little bit before he relaxed and replied. "Well there hasn't been much going on for me lately. Besides the incident with Cinderblock and having to be in the infirmary for five days."

"Oh, okay then. I'm just making sure that you're okay."

"Why?"

His question caught me off guard as I was angry with him still. "Because you've been acting a little weird lately is all and I'm a little worried about you."

"What have I done lately that's weird exactly?"

I found my anger increasing and still couldn't tell why. "Well first I woke up this afternoon to find you inside your clean room that smelled a lot like Happy's Domain. That and you didn't even come by my room and ask why I wasn't even at the infirmary."

"That was because Cy told me you hadn't slept at all in that time so I wanted to let you catch up on your sleep." he said.

I still continued not really finding the source of my anger. "Then I meditated for two hours straight after checking to make sure you were okay and you didn't even bother me. Even though you knew that I was awake. Then I walk in here and you aren't arguing with Cyborg like you normally do. Although you certainly made him very mad at you. And to top it off you haven't even said one joke while I've been around at all. You've just been sitting there silently eating and doing nothing annoying."

"Okay. Sue me for not wanting to bother you for once Raven."

"(almost shouting) And there is another thing I've noticed now Beast Boy. You're calling me by my full name and not Rae or whatever. Beast Boy it's almost like you…"

I paused. I finally realized why I was getting so angry at him all of a sudden. I was afraid to say it out loud but I had started it so I had to finish it. "It's almost like you're trying to distance yourself from me. Isn't it. You're trying to tell me in a nice way that you don't want to be my friend anymore. Aren't you?"

He was staring at me shocked at what I'd said to him. I felt my eyes turn red thinking I'd hit it right on the dot. "If you don't want to be friends anymore you could have just told me yesterday after you woke up from that coma of yours!" I said harshly.

"No wait Rae I can expla-"

"Oh so it was Rae after all. I'm sorry I guess it's been a while since I heard you call me that!" I said in my sarcastic monotone as my eyes split in four. "Well it's a little too late for that Beast Boy.I can obviously tell by the way you're acting that you don't even want to bother with me anymore at this point! I mean why else would you actually go and clean your room and try and stay out of my way and not bother me! If you don't even want to act like I exist anymore then I'll just go back to my room and stay there so you won't have to be around me!" I shouted in his shocked face. I turned around to leave trying to at least hold some shred of dignity.

That is until Beast Boy suddenly grabbed my wrist and turned me around. He had a sad look on his face and I felt my eyes return to normal as I instantly felt my anger be replaced with guilt for what I'd said to him. That was when he softly spoke in a caring tone to me. "Rae. I'm not trying to tell you I don't want to be your friend or not hang around you. I wasn't trying to imply that at all. I'm sorry you took it that way."

At this I felt my guilt go away and I nodded at him to continue. He let go of my wrist then as he continued to speak. "Yesterday while just lying in the infirmary I had a lot to think about Rae. I know I already told you, but I thought about all the childish things I had done in the past. How you guys mainly reacted to it. And I realized something Rae. I wanted to change. I wanted to try and be a better friend to everyone on the team. Especially you. I wanted to change some of the things I've done that annoyed you and the others although it was mainly you that I annoyed. So I decided to start by dropping all the things I've done to you over the years that I could tell annoyed you. Like saying all those horrible immature jokes, interrupting your reading or meditation and other things. I just wanted to give you the space you've been asking me for since day one." he finished somberly.

I waited a moment to digest what he had admitted before I decided on how to reply. "Beast Boy. Do you remember that future Starfire saw. How she said I had locked myself away in an apartment building and was mentally insane?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Why does that matter Raven?"

"Don't you realize that if it wasn't for you getting me to come out of my comfort zone. To come out of that creepy room of mine for all these years. Don't you realize that I could've changed into that thing a long time ago. Don't you even realize how scared I am of that same thing happening to me now? I hated how you did it a lot to me at first. But shortly after what Starfire told I found I started to appreciate it. I still do Beast Boy. If it wasn't for you that could have been my future there."

At this Beast Boy's face fell as he digested what I told him. "I'm not saying it's okay for you to not grow up and change on me Beast Boy. What I'm saying is that I don't want you to just leave me out in the process. You can stop telling jokes, you can stop interrupting my reading and meditation, but you need to find something to replace it with. Because as odd as this sounds, I still want to spend time with you as well. Out of all the Titans I find that you are the closest one to understanding me and what I'm like. I meant what I said yesterday when I said that you deserve to be my friend. That won't ever change for you Beast Boy."

At this I saw him thinking on what I'd told him. During that time my kettle went off and I took it off the stove and was just finishing my tea when he said, "Garfield."

At this I was confused. "What does a fat cat have to do with any of what we just talked about?"

"Rae, If we're to truly be friends then I want you to be able to call me by my real name and not Beast Boy."

At this I remembered when Rita had called him by that name when we saw the Doom Patrol before. And then it finally clicked. _'He actually wants me to call him by his given name! Even though I've seen why he tries to hide it!'_

But I was still confused on this. "But why would you want me to do that? I always thought that you hated that name?"

At this he only said, "Beast Boy is an immature kids name. It was a name I hid behind to forget about my past. I've been considering changing my hero name. But I don't want to be called Beast Boy or whatever I choose anymore by my real friends."

At this I thought for a moment and then said, "Can I shorten it down to Gar at least so it doesn't sound like I'm associating you with a fat cat?"

He then started to smile again. "Sure. As long as I get to call you Rae." he said teasingly.

I was about to retort when he said, "Looks like your tea is getting cold. I'll just go watch some TV now and let you read." And with that he walked over to the couch and turned on the TV leaving me alone with my book that had been laying on the counter and my tea. I took a sip of my tea and thought about what he'd said.

 _'Gar (wow already getting used to the nickname). I meant it when I said I do appreciate you. I've only seen glimpses of most of your past memories but I've seen enough to know you've lived a tough life before us.'_

 _'You aren't the only one who needs to change though Gar. I think it's time I finally put my father behind me and change as well.'_

 **Beast Boy's thoughts while looking at the show.**

 _'Why is that feeling there again? Why is it so familiar? I know I recognize it but why?'_ As I thought this I looked over at Raven. Absorbed in her book. The way she looked with the sunlight going through her hair and as I looked more closely I saw a nice small smile forming on her lips that reminded me of...

 _'Terra'_

I instantly looked away as that feeling came again at seeing that smile of hers. It was then that I finally recognized it. That feeling I hadn't had in so such a long time now. Since... well, since Terra had been petrified in stone underneath the city long ago. I realized. 'I want Raven to be more than just my friend. I….I Like Raven!'

I turned away from the TV again not really focusing on the show anymore. I was too busy thinking about Raven now in my mind. That smile I'd just seen, the feeling of happiness that was rare for her to be shown in such a way.

 _'I'm changing for her, and yet I don't mind at all.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well Beast Boy certainly changed a little this chapter. I went through this chapter as well and tweaked some things here and there to make it easier to understand. Now that I have all the crap cleared up I'm going to continue on and make Chapter three for all the wonderful readers out there. I want people to review and say what they've noticed I've changed in the last two chapters. Also favorites and follows also help motivate me.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	4. Gift

**Well I finally got to writing this chapter. Important announcement on the bottom of the chapter. Please R &R and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: :( why do I add these. You all should know I don't own Teen Titans anyways.**

* * *

 **-T- Chapter 3: Gift**

* * *

 **Raven's POV** _One week later_

We were getting closer. Anyone who had half a brain could have seen that. I slowly found more of my time revolving around being with Gar. Soon a schedule emerged for the day. In the morning I would wake up, shower, and get dressed in a clean uniform. Then I'd walk into the living room to find him cooking us breakfast and preparing my tea. Shortly after that we'd eat in silence at the table being content without speaking. Sometimes we'd talk about something like the villain we caught yesterday or how dense Robin was being towards Starfire lately. Sometimes he'd tell a joke to try and get me to laugh. He still failed, although I had to admit they weren't as dumb and childish as before. Other times it'd look like he was thinking about something but he never told me what it was he was thinking about.

Then after about thirty minutes the rest of the team would come in and I would either go to the roof, couch, or my room to meditate while Gar would go watch TV or play video games with Cyborg. Then at noon he'd come to wherever I was and get me to come eat lunch with the team. Following that we'd head to the gym or the obstacle course to work on our skills together before we separated and did our own things to train. We'd go shower and meet up in the living room for dinner. After that we'd head to either my room or his to either read, talk, or if I managed to convince him, meditate. We'd spend two to three hours doing this at night before he walked me back to my room or I'd walk him back to his and we'd say goodnight to each other before we went into our separate rooms. Sometimes, if the day was good, I'd go to bed and the nightmares wouldn't be as bad as they usually would be for me. The only thing that'd really cause us to deviate from this was a surprise practice session from Robin or an emergency alert from the city.

It was going normal until after breakfast when Gar went out the sliding doors instead of going to the TV. I didn't really worry about it though as I felt like going up to the roof to do my meditation. However as I was heading up I sensed that Gar was on the roof. I was wondering if I should just head to my room when I felt him jump off the building and morph into one of his birds to take flight. Checking the roof and seeing that no one was up there now I decided to just continue as I had originally planned.

Getting into the lotus position I started to meditate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azara-"

Suddenly the Titans alarm started to go off. And I fell butt first onto the roof of the tower. Cursing I stood back up and rubbed my sore rear and phased through the floor into the living room where the rest of the team minus Gar were gathered around the mission control console.

"What's the trouble this time?" I said dryly still annoyed that some villain had interrupted my meditation.

"Adonis is robbing the East City Bank." Replied Robin. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Last I saw he took off and decided to go for a fly somewhere around the city." I replied.

"We can't wait for him to come back so we'll need to do this without him." _Pointing towards the doorway_ "Titans, Go!"

 **-T- Beast Boy's POV**

I was on my way towards the bookstore. Knowing Raven loved books I had decided it'd be nice to get her a book she didn't have as a way of saying thanks for opening up to me. I also got it as a way to say I'm sorry for how much trouble I've caused to you for the past few years. The bookstore I was going to was located to the right of the East City Bank. I flew up towards the building and morphed back into my human form before I walked to the door. After I had walked in I looked around and saw many different books in various conditions. Some looked very old and were covered in fine layers of dust while others were new and fresh on the shelf no dust to be seen. Knowing Raven liked the really old books, especially those about poetry, I went to the dusty part of the store. It only took me a minute to find what looked like a really old book that was in Latin. I knew it was Latin because of the time Mento had tried to train me in foreign languages for world-wide missions. I grabbed it and took it to the cashier to figure out what the book was about to see if it was the one for Raven.

"Ah, a really good find you have here." She told me. "This is a collection of Edgar Allan Poe's many various poems. This book is an antique and still looks to be in very fine condition."

"Okay." I replied confused at some of her wording. "How much does it cost?"

"Well since you're a Titan and because you've actually saved my life and my daughter's along with this store of mine, I'll give this to you for $100."

Pulling out a credit card that not even Robin knew about I payed for the book with my own personal money.

"Thank you for shopping here."

"I should be thanking you. You have no idea how much this will make a certain person happy."

"Trust me when I say this my dear. If she's a lover of poems then she'll be as to say, very, happy, to receive a gift such as this."

However, before I could reply and ask what she meant, I heard a loud explosion outside the store. Then my T-Communicator started to go off giving me an alert signal. Checking it I saw it was coming from the bank next to the building. "Can you hold on to this book for me? Someone's robbing the bank next to us and I have no time to take this back to the tower."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of this until you come back. Now go out there and make sure that villain is dealt with before he hurts someone."

With that I ran out the door and ran through the crowd coming out of the bank to see what idiot was causing havoc this time (seriously who robs a bank nowadays? Do these villains ever learn?). The same bank had almost been robbed yesterday by the Hive Five so whoever was robbing the bank this time must have been pretty high on the idiot test. Finally I passed the last person who was running away and entered the bank to see that apparently I had used the wrong word to describe the villain trying to break open the vault. Idiot meant that the person had a brain and from what I knew Adonis had no such thing in his head. Examining his suit I found that it was just about the same as last time we'd fought and I kicked his butt.

"Hey Adonis, why don't you just give up. Or do I have to give you the same beating like last time?"

At this he turned around seeing only me he just started to laugh. "Hey where's the rest of your weak team boy." Him putting emphasis on the boy part.

"I don't have to have the rest of the team here to kick your stupid little butt. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"You only got lucky that last time. If it wasn't for those chemicals I would have pulverized you. No one's stronger than Adonis. And after I'm done with you, I'll go defeat the rest of that weak team of yours. Who knows after that I might just have my way with that witch of yours if you know what I mean."

Saying that he suddenly grabbed a desk and threw it at me. That last comment had made me so angry that I barely morphed into a hummingbird and flew over it in time before I changed back into my human form. "Big mistake there. If you even touch her, I'll show you just how deadly the Beast can be." I said in a deadly voice.

With that Adonis roared before he charged towards me. Just before he would have hit me I again morphed into a hummingbird and nimbly flew between his legs. Before he could react I morphed into a T Rex and used my tail to hit him through a wall and saw him fly into a telephone pole outside the bank. Morphing into a cheetah I used the forms speed to close in on him before morphing into an elephant that hit him going a good forty miles an hour thanks to the cheetah's speed.

This sent Adonis into a truck and demolished it. He gave another angry yell before he tore the flagpole in front of the bank from the ground and started using it as a bat. Morphing back into a hummingbird I dodged all of his clumsy swings. Finally seeing an opening I morphed into a gorilla and grabbed the pole from him. I then started to use the pole to batter Adonis around with such force that I managed to cut off all the limbs from his suit leaving him in what was left of the middle and head.

"Nobody's supposed to defeat Adonis. One of these I'll give you a beating that you'll never forget. And then when I'm through with crushing your team, I'll go make sure that violet haired witch of yours-"

Before he could finish I tore a piece off the pole and switched into my human form before I knocked him out with it. "If you ever call Raven a witch again, you'll be begging me to take you to prison after I'm done with you." I said into his ear in such a deadly voice that even in his unconscious state he involuntarily shivered in fear. (And afterwards Adonis was never heard from again. I wish, he gives me the creeps!)

I then turned around and entered the bookstore again. I grabbed the bag holding my book, thanked the nice cashier lady, and walked out just in time to see the rest of the team arrive. They first stared wide eyed at the battered, defeated form of Adonis on the ground before they looked up and saw me coming out of the bookstore with the bag in my hands.

"Friend Beast Boy. Are you the one who did this to the Adonis?" Starfire asked pointing towards the unconscious Adonis.

"Yeah. I was in the bookstore there when I heard an explosion so I came out and saw Adonis trying to break into the vault of the bank. We exchanged a few words, fought it out, and I came out on top without a scratch." I replied simply.

The rest of the team was still staring at me wide eyed for some reason. Finally Cyborg spoke up. "So you expect us to believe that not only did you kick his butt single handedly but you also went into that bookstore there!?" he shouted.

I looked at him in confusion. "Well if you don't believe me I'm pretty sure that there are many security cameras and witnesses around here that can prove you otherwise. Or do you want to lose another bet with me Cy?" At this he backed off looking at me in fear. "All right I'll believe you this time. I still have another three weeks of cooking those meals for you."

 _Looking to Robin_ "I'll give you my report on this later Rob. For now I'd appreciate it if you let me go back to the tower."

At first he was looking at me weird before he finally relaxed. "Okay you can give me your report later Beast Boy. Heck, take the rest of the day off. You deserve it for managing Adonis all by yourself and saving us the work and the bruises."

I flashed him a small smile at this. "Okay thanks Robin. See you later guys." I said waving to the others before I morphed into an eagle. I picked up the bag off the ground. And took to the air flapping my wings to climb to a high altitude. Reaching it I started to relax when I felt a presence behind me that was following me. Turning around I saw that it was Raven. I didn't squawk in surprise. I didn't drop a couple feet. I just nodded my head to her since I couldn't talk at the moment and continued at a comfortable pace towards the tower. She didn't say anything in the time we took heading towards the tower knowing I wouldn't be able to reply.

Finally ten minutes later I dropped down onto the roof of the tower before I morphed back into myself and picked up the bag. I then heard the sound of Raven landing behind me and turned around. We stood there for a few minutes without saying anything.

"Why were you at the bookstore?" she finally asked.

I wondered if I should tell her now or later. But now that she was in front of me, and kept taking glances at the bag in my hands, I decided it'd be best to just do it now instead of later. "Well Rae, you've been a really nice friend to me. This past week has been one of the best in my life by far. So I wanted to do something for you in return to say thanks." I said while pulling out the book from my bag.

At first she was staring wide eyed at it. I held it out to her giving the unspoken command that she should take it. I waited a good few seconds holding it in front of me. Then with timid fingers she reached out towards the book and grabbed it while feeling the cover. "An old latin book of poems from Edgar Allan Poe." she said in wonder. "This is in almost perfect condition, and it's supposed to cost a fortune. How did you afford something like this?"

"Well the cashier was real nice and gave it to me for a discount." I replied.

"How much did this cost you though?" she asked.

"Oh it was only about $100." I replied.

She then looked at me suspiciously. "Did you use the Titan's Credit Card to get me this."

"No I used my own money to get that for you Rae."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "But why would you get me something for me that cost you so much?"

"Because like I've said, you've been a really good friend this past week for me Rae. I didn't really know how to express a thank you for coming out of your shell. Well for the past few days I've been thinking about things that I know you like. I remembered all the times you were reading on the couch and when I could read the titles of the books I recognized that they were mainly about poetry. So I decided that I'd go out today to the first bookstore that came to my mind to get you a book on poetry. And the first one that came to mind was the one by the bank since the Hive Five tried to rob it yesterday."

At this she stood in silence with her head down so I couldn't see her face. Then she finally looked up and I saw a soft smile that seemed to light up her whole face. "Thank you Gar. You honestly don't know how much this really means to me." she said happily instead of in her usual monotone.

"It was the least I could do for you Rae. I know how much you value your time so I wanted to say thanks for finding me special enough to share some of that time with me." After saying that I was just about ready to turn around. Thinking about what a nice day it had been for me when she suddenly ran forward and embraced me in a hug that could have rivaled Starfire's.

I went wide eyed at the reaction. "Rae...Can't...Breath" I was trying to get out.

She then turned red and loosened up a bit so I could take a breathe and hug her back without any pain. After about ten seconds (which was the longest she had ever hugged anyone) she stopped and said, "Thanks Gar, I hope I was able to show you how happy you've made me today." And then she picked up the book and phased through the floor. I was still standing there like an idiot on top of the roof with a very goofy grin on my face.

' _She hugged me. She actually hugged me for what I did. Rae never hugs anyone especially with that much force or even that long. Man that cashier right about it making her happy.'_

Still smiling and looking like an idiot I went down into the tower and headed towards my room. I didn't care if Cyborg or someone else would have seen me then because honestly, I felt happy. I hadn't felt this happy since before the time Terra had turned to stone. Still having the same expression on my face I entered my room, sat in my bed, and picked up the book she had given me about two days ago. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." I picked up at the page I had left off last and continued reading with the same look on my face.

' _Who knew that books could be so interesting. I think I have more respect for books now than before. It might have been a hundred dollars, but it was worth it to get that kind of reaction from Raven. I'll need to find more ways to get her to do that in the future.'_

With that thought in mind I focused on the book in front of me. Wanting to get it done as soon as possible so I'd have an excuse to go see Raven later again and talk about it.

 **-T- Raven's POV**

I was smiling. And nothing was exploding at all. I had managed to hug Gar and not even one trace of magic had come out to destroy anything. Still smiling I picked up my mirror and looked into Nevermore. Happy was in her element skipping around with an even bigger smile on her face. Brave and Knowledge were watching with smiles of their own. Sloth and Rude were together smiling while talking to each other. Wisdom was in front of the library sighing happily with a book in her hands showing the memory of Gar giving me the book over and over again. I barely saw Timid but even her frown was replaced with a smile. Then I saw Affection with the biggest smile of them all talking to Rage who was smiling a little as well instead of scowling (Whoa hold up, Rage is smiling! Who knew).

I could easily see how content all my emoticlones were. I could tell that they all agreed about my reaction to what Gar had done for me. Finding there was no need to meditate I opened up the book that Gar had given me and started to go through the many Latin poems in the book. At around 4:00 there was a knock on my door and finally being annoyed for the first time in a while I reached out with my senses to find it was Starfire standing behind my door.

"Friend Raven, are you the okay?"

"I'm fine Starfire. Why do you ask?"

"None of us have seen you nor friend Beast Boy since the Adonis incident and were wondering if something bad happened between you two after you left."

At the mention of Gar I found myself starting to smile again. "No Starfire. Nothing bad happened when we got back from it."

"Okay then friend Raven." _pause_ "Might I ask what did happen after you left?"

I sighed at the memory once more like Wisdom had been doing in Nevermore for the past few hours now. "When we got to the roof I asked him what was in the bag he had been carrying. It ended up being a book that he had bought for me. It made me happy because he bought it with his own money and-"

Before I could continue some more I heard a high pitched girly squeal and before I could recover the door suddenly slid open as an orange comet barreled in and squashed all the air out of my lungs with a tighter than normal for Starfire hug that almost broke my rib cage. "Friend Beast Boy got you a gift! I knew that friend Beast Boy had the feelings for you! The others wouldn't believe me but I could see how wrong they were!" At this she paused and released me which I was grateful for and looked into my face.

"Do you also have the feelings for friend Beast Boy Raven?" she asked.

I instantly started to blush at what she had said and it took me a minute to reply. "I don't know if I have feelings for him Starfire. Plus, I don't think he could really have feelings for me. I mean who could honestly like a half-demon."

At this she looked at me sternly. "Friend Raven, I've only been on this planet for a few years and even though I am still unaware of most of your earthly ways I can tell that friend Beast Boy has the feelings for you and has had them for quite a while. Look at me. I'm an alien from a different planet and culture yet I know boyfriend Robin has the feelings for me as well even though I'm different from normal earth girls. So why should you just assume that since you're different that friend Beast Boy wouldn't have the feelings for you?"

I honestly didn't know how to reply. "Look Starfire, you're honestly a great friend. But I need some time to think about what you've told me before I can give you an answer. Is that okay with you?"

"It is the okay friend Raven. I'll leave you alone for now. But if you do find that you have the feelings for him, you need to tell me as soon as possible."

"Okay then." _pause_ "And Starfire."

"Yes friend Raven?"

"Could you please not talk to anybody about this for now? Especially him."

"Of course friend Raven. Just let me know when you're ready to talk some more about this." After saying that Starfire left the room leaving me bask in my thoughts.

' _Does Gar really like me as Starfire says? Do I like him? I mean he has changed a lot recently. And did I like him before that, or is Starfire right and has this been going on for years now? I mean he has always tried to be nice to me and always makes sure I'm invited to movie night and stuff. And he did just spend a good chunk of his own money on a book that he actually put some thought into. And I know we've been spending more time together as well quite recently. And that I'm finding him to not be so immature really or annoying for that matter. But does it really mean he really likes me or is it just because he wants to become closer as a friend?'_

I still felt confused. Then I looked towards the book and felt the smile that was becoming more familiar each day reappear onto my face. One of these times, I'd talk to him about it. But right now I wanted to enjoy the book he gave me a little more. I got back onto the bed and continued going through the pages where I'd left off. Still smiling, enjoying one of the best and only gifts anyone had ever given me.

' _Do I like Gar? I'll have to go through my memories to answer that. I don't really want to throw my heart back out there after what happened with Malchior.' Pause 'But maybe if I knew he liked me for sure. If I knew then I might have the answer for him. For now, I'll enjoy his gift and then I'll find out the truth about how he feels.'_

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sorry this came out later than I expected. Family stuff and all that. Well it's Christmas Eve for me here and I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm still working on what to write for Chapter four. Still trying to see where I want this to go other than the ending being BBxRae of course.**

 **In other news there's another reason why it took so long to write this is. And that reason is I've been reading a trilogy for BB/Rae on this site. If you want to read the trilogy the author is JTTran. The stories are as follows "Secrets in my Heart", "Memories in my Heart", and "Endless Love in my Heart." Awesome BBxRae fic that will leave you laughing, crying, shocked, and everything in between. Seriously like the gold nugget for BBxRae fans out there.**

 **Anyways review, favorite, follow, and whatever else you want with this. Also congratulations are in order for reaching over 1,000 views on this story! Maybe I'll do what some authors do and reply to the reviews I have so far in the next chapter.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	5. Things Really Change

**Hello! Sorry about this late update. After Christmas I went to New York until New Year's Eve and didn't have any freaking WIFI! I saw five different Broadway plays and stayed up all night before New Years Eve and only got two to three hours of sleep on the plane rides back home. Then New Years Eve I was testing out my new Battlefront game on my computer. I was too tired to even type at that point. It wasn't in vain though cause I finally got over my dumb writer's block on planning this story and now have a path for the rest of this story. I'll warn you now though that it's going to be something different then what you might have expected from the title. Just know that this will certainly be BBxRae so just, you know, hang with me here. All right you want a new chapter so here you have it.**

* * *

 **Needless disclaimer: Woo I now have the movie to add to things I own!**

* * *

 **-T- Chapter 4: Things Really Change**

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV** _One Month Later_

I certainly hadn't seen this one coming. I doubt anyone could've seen this one coming. But no, Raven was offering to play video games with me. I couldn't really believe it. We'd grown even closer since the month before and not only was I trying her hobbies out and liking most of them, but she was also trying out mine now and enjoying them as well. I had found that, while meditation was certainly boring, it certainly helped me to control the Beast inside me. It was almost so simple when she showed me how to do it that I wished I'd done this sooner. All I really had to do was imagine the center of my being while I meditated. Then I'd see all the black dots that was to show the Beast's influence inside me. With a little work, I'd imagine merging them together into one large black dot. Finally, I'd shrink the dot to a small manageable size that I could access. Not only did this help me to focus better, but it also allowed me to access the primal power it supplied much more easily and apply it to my morphs when I changed.

The first time I tried it was in my elephant form. Normally it weighs about five to six tons since I'm still only seventeen or so, but when I applied the power from the primal dot I was almost twice as big and three times as heavy. I'd never seen Doctor Light so scared of anything in my life. Well except for the time Raven was having a bad day with Rage, but I'd rather not think about that. I quickly found that I was more effective in battles and I had an easier time hanging out with the team as a result of simple meditation. I still had my painful past to hide from the others, but it became much easier for me to do this without the Beast clawing at my mind.

Meditation wasn't the only thing I did now with Raven though. We quickly found that we both loved Harry Potter and many of her other books as well. It was becoming more often than not now that we were either meditating in her room or reading a book on the couch instead of what our normal routines had been before. It didn't really take that long for the others to notice but other then Cyborg being a little peeved that he lost his video gaming buddy for most of the day, they didn't question what we were doing together.

Now here we were sitting on the couch with me getting ready to read the last Harry Potter book with her when she had suddenly asked me, "Would you mind if we tried playing video games today Gar?"

I looked at her still a little shocked at what she had asked. "Are you offering to play video games, with me?" I said stupidly. At this she started to show that special little smile of hers that I was seeing more of lately.

"Well Gar I do think I phrased it like that." she said in a teasing sort of voice.

This was the other thing I was having to get used to around her. She was opening up more and more with each passing day to me and showing more emotion than ever. Personally I found it awesome how I was connecting with her on such a level and getting her to slowly come out of that shell of hers. And I loved what I was seeing.

"You know what, we've been reading for a while now anyways, so why don't we take a break."

At this she handed me the controller and she picked out the game. It was something new that Cyborg had gotten recently. It was Halo 3. And this was my first time playing it. I was shocked though when as soon as we started playing that she was managing to easily defeat the aliens left and right. We found ourselves fighting through a forest and at one point she captured a tank and had me be cover fire while she blasted through alien defenses. We played for almost two hours easily before I said that we should stop (holy crap Gar actually wants to stop playing video games!). We just sat there looking at the screen. Finally I turned towards her still seeing that smile on her face.

"Since when are you so good at video games?" I asked being genuinely curious.

"Well I've watched you guys play games like this all the time. Once you understand how it works it's actually quite easy to do. That's one of the reasons why I usually found doing games to be pointless. Because it just seemed so ridiculous to do something that was so simple that it mainly took time you didn't have out of the day."

"Well why did you want to try this with me now?"

"Well one is because you've shown such an interest in my hobbies now, that I really wanted to try some of yours in return. The other reason is that I've been finding I need to meditate a lot less than before so I have more free time to waste."

I paused before I asked my next question. "Did you like it?"

She showed that smile of hers again. "I'd say for once that I managed to have a fun waste of time rotting my brain with you."

"Holy crap did Rae just admit she had fun." I said in a shocked teasing voice.

At this she gave me one of her special glares that basically said "I will send you to another dimension if you continue to make fun of me." So I wisely decided to fix my error. "I'm sorry Raven. I didn't really mean what I said there. I know that you're also capable of having fun too."

She glared at me for a second longer before her face softened and she grabbed the book. "How about we read this together." She said to me softly.

This left me a little shocked because while we read we always read from two different books and not the same one as she liked to have her personal space. Still I wasn't going to just say no to her offer, so I sat next to her as we read the story together out loud to each other this time.

At first I didn't really think much on our proximity to each other as we were reading the same book. But as time went on I started to realize that we seemed to be slowly getting closer and closer to each other. At first I thought it was because of me but then I saw that Raven was also getting closer to me as well. The first thing to touch was our knees. She had jerked a little in surprise before she put her knee back by mine allowing silently saying that she was allowing the contact. The next thing to touch were our shoulders. She didn't jerk away that time but actually seemed to lean more into it. Soon we were hip to hip and I unconsciously felt both our hearts beating faster. I was actually finding myself looking and focusing more on Raven more than the story we were trying to read.

 _'Holy crap, it seems like she's getting even more beautiful now than ever.'_ My hormone filled brain thought.

Finally, as if she had planned it, she looked up into my eyes at the same time that I had been looking at hers. I smiled and found myself getting lost in her deep, beautiful, amethyst eyes. I could almost unconsciously tell that the same was happening to her as she looked into my striking, emerald looking eyes. The book was now long forgotten as we were just gazing into each other. Then, almost unconsciously as if fate was driving us, we started to lean our heads toward each other. My arm went around her neck. Hers went around mine. At about the same time we slowly started pulling our heads towards each other. She tilted her head a little and we were now just inches from each other's faces. I could feel her hot breath on my lips and I just wanted to close the space between us and savor her forever.

However, just as we were about to meet. Literally, I could almost touch her lips with mine. Crime decided to rear it's ugly head in the form of the klaxon alarms blaring on the walls. We instantly jumped up and away from each other at the rather loud interruption. I looked at her and she was looking at me almost as if she was sad. I almost said something to her when the rest of the team suddenly burst through the sliding doors and ran between us to get to the mission console. I looked at her rather sadly and mouthed "later" to her to which she mouthed back "okay" before offering me a sad smile and joining the rest of the team with me following her.

"Hmmm, this is strange." Robin said.

All of us were confused by this. "What are you talking about man." Cyborg asked.

"This thing is telling me an unknown person is doing a crime near that construction zone on the east side of town."

"Well then what are we waiting for friend Robin. Let us go and kick the butt and do away with this villain." (I don't think I really need to say at this point who this person is)

"All right. But we gotta be careful for this one. We don't exactly know who the person is and what his/her powers are so we need to be cautious. Any questions?" The entire team shook their heads.

 _Robin pointing towards the door_ "Titans. Go!"

 **-T- Raven's POV**

There simply wasn't words to describe how she was feeling inside. She was so mad that she was surprised she could even keep the stoic expression on her face. She didn't care what kind of villain they were facing when they got there but whoever she/he/it was she was going to make sure it paid for interrupting what she had been about to do. She had admitted to herself recently that she had in fact liked Gar, and apparently had for quite some time. But no, crime just couldn't wait to get in the way and ruin her chance. Now here she was flying right alongside a large version of Gar's eagle. She had been surprised when she'd seen how much larger his transformations were now. Even with his primal power's he'd been applying he had never managed to get his eagle this large before. It's wingspan was almost twelve feet and it was moving at her pace quite easily even though she was going close to 75 mile per hour.

I took a brief look at his emotions and found that there was lots of anger. I instantly knew that whoever this villain was it was going to need to say it's prayers to whatever god it worshipped because it had a very angry half-beast and half-demon coming its way. We finally got to the scene and were preparing for a total smack down when we stared in shocked at what we saw. The earth was moving this way and that as if it was water, while nearby trees were being uprooted from the ground but the construction was being untouched. And in the center of it all was a thin blonde girl with blue eyes.

I instantly saw Gar cringe next to me as unwanted memories poured into his brain but didn't really think on it since I was so shocked. We instantly moved onto the ground as it had become very hard for us to fly. She had seen us approaching and stopped doing what she had been doing to the landscape and waited for us to approach. We were both still looking at her with shock on our faces. And then as Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg came around the corner in the T-Car they also stopped, shocked at what they were seeing as well.

Finally Gar was the one that broke the uncomfortable silence. "Terra is that really you?"

I felt my heart break a little at the tone of voice I thought he had used. I saw her smile a little bit. "Of course it's me BB. Who else do you know of that can move earth?"

At this he shook his head. "Why are you doing this though. Why now."

"It was so I could grab your attention Beast Boy. I remember my past now and how to use my powers so I wanted to get you guys to notice I was okay now."

"But why would you just want our attention now when all this time I thought you had remembered but wanted to forget about it?"

 _sigh_ "I wasn't myself back then Beast Boy. I was different without all my memories. But, I remember now, and I want to be a Teen Titan again. I want to help kick bad guy butt and train to master my powers. But above all I really want to rekindle my relationship with you Beast Boy."

I instantly felt like my heart was being ripped out and being burned and kicked on the ground. I felt the anger just rushing into me but I managed to calmly put it down and wait to see Gar's reaction.

"Terra, I appreciate that you remember and everything, and for what you did back then as well to save the city. And I'd like it if you were to become a Titan again. But I don't think I really want a relationship with you again. I'll be your friend if you want, but I don't want to be your, you know. Boyfriend."

At this Terra lost a little of her smile, but she knew that she was at least going to be on the team again now. "Okay I'll be fine with that... for now." she added at the end.

I inhaled almost angrily and was about to give her a piece of my mind. Before I could though, Robin finally approached us. "So that crime alert we received was really just a fluke?" he asked.

I then turned to him disguising my anger. "Apparently Terra wanted to get our attention so she could ask us if she could rejoin the Titans.

He only thought about it for a second in which I hoped he'd say no. "All right. No crime being committed, and we get an old friend back on the team. I'm okay with that. We can just move Terra back into her old room and give her a physical and mental test tomorrow and see how her skills are now."

At this Terra squealed before she ran up and gave Gar a hug. My heart seemed to break at the sight and didn't register the look of anger on his face. "Do you hear that Gar I'll actually be on the team again."

Gar was frozen for only a second before he gently grabbed Terra and pried her off him. She seemed a little disappointed at first but quickly recovered that annoying smile of hers. After that, the Teen Titans along with Terra started to head back towards the tower. I was flying by Gar trying to get a read on his emotions but strangely I couldn't sense any of them. Normally he broadcasted them so loudly that I barely had to look to see what he was projecting. Now though all I could see was a cold dark emptiness in his mind. His eagle was back to it's normal size and now he seemed almost lost in thought. Still I couldn't see what he was thinking about even with the secret connection I had with him.

Finally, we made it back to the tower in time to have dinner. Gar and me shared a vegetarian dish that he had cooked while Robin, Starfire, and Terra were eating some of Cyborg's Metropolis style ribs. I heard Gar growling by me looking at the four of them but I didn't ask him why as I still couldn't get a read on his emotions. I was also too busy studying Terra at the moment. I knew I felt threatened by her presence in the tower. I mean how could you not feel threatened by someone who could drown you even when in an enraged demon form. I still hadn't really forgiven her for that and was still a little suspicious of her even after all these years. I couldn't think of anything though that could explain why she would want to cause me harm now and simply let the thought slide.

After dinner, me and Gar tried to continue reading the book but as we walked towards the couch and as he reached for my hand, Terra suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey Beast Boy. Would you mind spending the evening with me since we haven't done that in a while?"

It looked like he was about to answer, but I cut him off. "It's okay Gar. She hasn't seen you in a while and maybe some time together with her might do some good for you."

He looked at me and gave me a weird look before he showed that special smile that he didn't put on for the rest of his friends. The other smile that he used was to hide his inner pain from the others. He couldn't hide it from me though. "Okay I'll finish that book with you some other time Rae." Before he could add anything else to whatever he was going to say, Terra pulled him away to a different part of the tower. I was almost tempted to follow them but I knew better than to just spy on them.

Besides Gar only said that he wanted to be her friend and not boyfriend. That meant that he had no interest in Terra now, right? I mean, sometime we'd have that moment where I told him I liked him. But for now it would do some good to hang out with Terra so she'd get the message.

What was the worst that could happen from doing that?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey sorry for the shorter chapter but like I said I have the rest of this planned out so I know where I can stop myself now. I can now leave these cliffhangers and leave you readers guessing on where the story is going now since I have the answers for you. I Almost had them kiss there, but then of course I had to have Terra be the one to interrupt the moment. If it had been Adonis now he'd probably be rotting in another dimension as a corpse. Now as I promised last chapter here are my replies to the people who have reviewed my story so far.**

 **RachelGarfield12 -** Thank you for your encouragement. I hope the story has progressed to your liking.

 **RPGPersona -** Yeah people don't seem to realize that aside from Raven, Starfire is also very good at telling people's emotions. And some emotions she is much better at identifying than Raven. (Hint Hint, Wink Wink)

 **cecos -** I took your advice and had them both change in this story to make it better. Also thanks for reading my profile. I do agree with what you said and I'm happy to see that some people in this world do have common sense. And good taste. Ugh, how can people even pair Raven and Robin together?

 **Well these are all the people that reviewed. All I need is your continued support to continue on with this story. Like I said it will be BBxRae and I have it all planned out. Terra is obviously going to cause a problem for the Chromatically Challenged Couple here and I already gave a hint on how she'll do it in this chapter. Next chapter will be set for three weeks later in the story. Before I post my next chapter I want you all to try and guess what Terra is doing.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	6. Leave me Alone!

**Hello all you wonderful readers! Due to an issue with the site I can't see the new reviews for this story. DarkPearl808 has also told me she's having the same issue so I'm pretty sure there is a problem going on with the site. Update: figured out I could see it with my email so here are the reviewers.**

 **wilsonk402:** Thanks for loving this. Sorry but lots of drama in this chapter.

 **I know there was a second reviewer but it isn't showing up in my email. Thanks to the two who reviewed. Keep it coming. Now for chapter five!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I sadly :( don't own the Teen Titans. If I did I'd make sure that everyone knows that Beast Boy and Raven were a couple like Robin and Starfire.**

* * *

 **-T- Chapter Five: Leave me Alone!**

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV** _three weeks later_

"What the freaking hell!"

I was this close to doing a Raven and throwing an annoying teammate out of the tower through the window. Who was it you might ask who had me feeling such a way? The person who hadn't left me alone since about three weeks ago. Who every time I tried to be with a certain teammate of mine, she would somehow just pop right out of nowhere and pull me away from the person I knew for sure that I loved. Day, or night. It didn't seem to matter since she seemed to stalk right outside his door every time I decided to come out. He just wanted to talk with Raven about what had happened but never, ever got the chance because of a certain blonde who kept on sidetracking him with all this crap and stuff. Finally after her latest attempt to get me to come with her out to the city on a date this time I had just about had it with her.

"What is your freaking problem Terra!"

She looked at me quizzically. "What are you talking about BB?"

"What am I talking about?! I'm talking about how I want to hang out with the rest of my teammates yet every time you seem to be right there with one thing or another to distract me with! No matter how much I protest you always pull me away from them and insist I help you out with whatever it is you need! And most of the time it isn't even something important! Every time whether it's a mission, training, free time, night time, anytime! You're always right there keeping me away from my own teammates!" I finished anger being prevalent throughout it.

She looked at me a little sad at my outburst. "But BB I haven't been around for over a year. I just want to try and catch up with you and -"

"What about the others Terra! I mean there's Cy, Robin, Starfire, and Rae that you could be catching up with as well so why do you have to only single me out! I told you I only wanted to stay friends and right now you're keeping me away from my other friends (and Rae)!"

"Because, I know they haven't forgiven me still. Especially Raven BB."

I forced myself to calm down so I could ask her politely to leave me alone. "Terra. I know you haven't been around for over a year and I appreciate you want to be around me again and catch up. But I also have my own friends to be with and I think they're starting to feel a little left out with you hogging me all the time. What about I go hang out with Cy or something while you find someone else to be with?"

This seemed especially true with Raven. I hadn't seen her in almost a week now and the last time she had looked at me teary eyed before Terra had dragged me out onto the roof to play some 1 on 1 volleyball with her.

She looked like she was going to protest but she finally relented. "Okay then, I think everyone else is in the main ops room if you're looking for them. I'll try and find something else to do in the meantime."

I thanked her being exceedingly grateful and ran out of the hallway as quickly as possible not wanting to miss this chance to finally talk with Raven and the others. Mainly Raven. But as I entered the room I could instantly tell that she wasn't in there as I couldn't even pick up a recent trace of scent from her. I sighed and was about to turn around to look somewhere else when Cy suddenly called from the kitchen. "Hey green bean. Been awhile since I've seen you alone now."

"Yeah I finally convinced her that I needed to hang out with you guys for a change." I replied. "So, where is everyone else Cy?"

He looked at his arm and pulled up a weird techno thingy that tracked the communicators we carried around before replying. "Looks like Robin and Starfire are in the gym. Their communicator's signals are close to each other so either they're sparring in there or… well you know."

I smirked at him when he said that and I understood. "Thanks for the image Cy. Not that I really needed to know that they're making out instead of training in there. I wonder how Robin can tell us to train when he clearly doesn't do that when he's in there with Starfire."

He smiled before he continued looking at his arm. That's when I heard him sigh and it drew my attention to him immediately. "Raven's still locked up in that room of hers." he said.

I instantly started to freak out. "Wait! What?! When did that happen Cy?! Is something going on?! Is she okay?! Is -"

"Relax, buddy. She's perfectly healthy at least as far as I know. She hasn't told me what's been going on with her lately though. She hasn't told anyone else really. She locked herself up in there a few days ago and won't let anyone come in. Last time she nearly bit Robin's head off when he had tried to ask her how she was feeling lately. She only grabs the trays of food I place outside her door and teleports into the bathroom to do her business, although my sensors indicate she stopped doing that yesterday."

I was starting to get really worried about Raven and I started running for the doors when I heard Cy speak up behind me. "Wait! I need to at least tell you something before you go." I proceeded to look at him with a glare that would have made Raven proud if she had been around. He cringed a little, but still motioned me over to him and then whispered into my ear.

"Terra is on the other side of that door waiting for you to come out according to my sensors. Unless you want to be sidetracked again by some other meaningless task that she'll guilt you into I'd do something else. My suggestion is that you morph into a fly and wait for when I give you my signal."

I finally felt my real smile coming on but it went back abruptly thinking about Raven. So I gave a fake one for the first time in three weeks at Cy before I whispered back to him. "Thanks buddy, she's been driving me insane and, I still haven't been able to talk to Raven about anything since Terra came back."

He then proceeded to wink at me before he shouted in a loud voice. "Well see you later grass stain. Enjoy your time in the city. I hope you find what you're looking for. Remember Rae loves to have that tea from that store by the harbor." before he proceeded to open the window rather loudly and throw something green out towards the water. As I morphed into a fly and watched. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then, Terra suddenly came rushing in through the doors and bolted towards Cy.

"I was just walking out the door when I heard you shout. Did you say that BB is heading towards the harbor by the city?" she asked Cyborg.

"That's what I think he told me. He went into the water so he's probably traveling underwater since the store he's looking for is by the harbor." he calmly replied betraying nothing.

"Okay Cy, I guess I'll see you later. Can you tell me if BB comes back here in case I miss him." Terra asked. Cy's response could have been the best thing I heard from him all day.

"Of course. I'll let you know the minute I find out he's home just for you. Now run along before he gets too far ahead of you. She proceeded to give Cyborg a big smile. "Thanks, Cy, I really owe you one this time." she said before she jumped out of the window onto a boulder before rushing towards the harbor, that was conveniently located on the other side of the city.

I morphed back and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Cy. I don't know what I'd do without you around."

"Well don't thank me yet grass stain. I don't know how long this ruse of mine will last, but you need to talk to Raven now while you have the chance. And I need to go downstairs and work on my baby so I'll have an excuse to tell Terra as to why I didn't know you were back."

Saying another thank you and not waiting a second longer I instantly rushed out of the room in the form of a cheetah and barreled down the hallway towards Raven's room. I paused and took a peek around just to make sure no Terra was in sight before I finally had the courage to walk towards her door and knock. I knew Cyborg had told me that Raven had almost bit Robin's head off, yet I wasn't expecting the reaction I got.

"I DON'T CARE IF I HAVEN'T BEEN OUT OF HERE FOR FIVE DAYS ROBIN. CAN'T YOU TELL I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!"

"Uh, Raven. It's me, Gar."

I had been hoping that her hearing my voice would have at least calmed her down, or had her open the door and pull me in for a hug. I had been hoping for the latter there as I missed her hugs. What I got though, was not what I was expecting from her. "OH! SO YOU FINALLY TOOK SOME TIME AWAY FROM THAT BLONDE BITCH YOU LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH NOWADAYS!"

I was still a little shocked at what she'd just said. ' _It wasn't like I had wanted to hang out with her for all that time. Didn't she at least know that?'_

"What are you talking about Raven. I've wanted to be with you and the others for the past three weeks and -"

"AND WHAT! YOU COULD'T JUST TELL HER NO AND ASK HER TO GIVE YOU SOME DAMN SPACE!"

I was starting to get a little angry with her here. And I sure wasn't leaving without speaking my mind first at least. "YOU THINK I WANTED TO SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH HER!? YOU THINK I DIDN'T ASK HER TO GIVE ME SOME DAMN SPACE OF MY OWN! EVERY TIME I EVEN APPROACHED YOU OR SOMEONE ELSE SHE WAS ALWAYS THERE TO SIDETRACK ME WITH ONE THING OR ANOTHER! I FINALLY GOT HER OUT INTO THE CITY SO I COULD SPEND A LITTLE TIME WITH YOU AND THE OTHERS! SO WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!?"

I felt her calm down in there, and I thought I'd finally managed to get through to her and that she'd come out and we'd make up. But her response almost seemed to break my heart into a bunch of pieces on the ground. "If you really wanted to spend time with me Beast Boy, you should have tried harder." she said in a tone that said she was still mad but close to crying now.

I instantly lost my anger at her when she said those words, and it was replaced with sadness and despair. "Raven, please. I'm so-"

"Just leave me alone Beast Boy. You're already doing a great job at doing that nowadays."

I wanted to say something. Anything that could get her to feel better, And then I finally realized why my heart was breaking.

' _She was calling me Beast Boy and not Gar.'_ I instantly knew why I was so hurt then.

' _I want my true friends to call me by my real name.'_ She was basically implying that whatever we might have had before all this crap. All that we'd shared. All that we had learned about each other.

It was over. Kapoot. In the trash and thrown into the incinerator. We were no longer even friends now. And in my mind, that hurt worse than when Terra had betrayed us to Slade. I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I ran the short distance to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it. From there I jumped onto my huge bed and shouted my grief to the world. I had no idea how long I had been just laying there crying and screaming as my heart shattered all over again. The thing that broke my heart the most though was that I could still hear just fine with my animal senses and I hear Raven sobbing through the wall inside her room as well.

' _Why did we have to find Terra out there? Why did she have to interrupt one of the best moments of my life?! She always ruins the best things I have and it's almost like she doesn't even know when to stop. I couldn't believe I might have ever liked her before when all she seemed to do was crush the joy out of my life.'_

I needed to make a plan to get Terra to leave me alone and show Raven that I loved her. Only then would I ever have a chance to make things up with Raven and be able to salvage our broken relationship. I loved her, and it killed me to realize I had been unintentionally hurting her without even knowing.

I said out loud to myself. "I'm sorry Raven. I've never wanted to hurt you. Ever. I love you too much to do that to you. I promise next time I see you I'll prove I'm not like Malchior."

And then he fell into his despair once again as grief consumed him.

 _ **Little did he know that listening just outside his door, Terra had just heard every word he had said in his promise. 'So he loves that pale witch instead of me now. No wonder he doesn't want to love me anymore. Maybe that witch cast a spell on him to make him love her and his time with me is weakening the spell she cast on him. I guess I'll have to try harder to get him to love me back then. We're meant to be together and no one is going to get in the way of our happily ever after.'**_

 **-T- Raven's POV**

I couldn't believe how wrong I had been that day outside the tower. I had never imagined this scenario happening at all. I hadn't been able to talk with him for so long and we never hung out anymore. He wasn't there in the morning anymore cooking a breakfast and tea for us. He never played video games anymore and I hadn't seen him reading either. I hadn't seen him at all except when he was with her. He never showed up at meal times. And on missions and training he always ended up with her as a partner. After the first week I could tell that Terra was spending the all the time with him when he was outside his room. Whether in the tower, after a mission, or in the city you could always find her by his side. And she hated Terra for it.

By the end of the second week I was starting to feel more alone than ever and my memories kept on bringing up Malchior's betrayal. I was getting mad for no reason at my friends. I couldn't even stand being in his presence anymore since she was always there with him. I was starting to become depressed and was starting to lose control of my powers more often than not. Finally two days through the third week I barricaded myself inside my room and refused to come out through the door. I tried to meditate to keep control of my powers but I just couldn't bring them under my control anymore. I barely had enough control left to get me to the bathroom and back. But by the end of the third week I couldn't even do that trick anymore. I only opened my door a little bit now to accept the trays of food Cy usually brought but other than that I stayed inside and continued to weep and desperately tried in vain to regain control of my powers.

I could barely levitate above my bed now while I meditated and that was all I could do. I just wanted to stay in my room now and sink into my despair. Robin and Starfire tried to get me to come out sometimes but I always told them to go away, quite harshly. Now, hours later, I couldn't even levitate or access my dark magic in anyway anymore and only had access to a limited range of my empathic abilities. That was when I heard a knock on my door and I absolutely lost it.

"I DON'T CARE IF I HAVEN'T BEEN OUT OF HERE FOR FIVE DAYS ROBIN. CAN'T YOU TELL I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!"

And then I heard him. "Uh, Raven. It's me. Gar."

The sound of his voice just seemed to infuse me with more anger instead of relief that he was talking to me now. "OH! SO YOU FINALLY TOOK SOME TIME AWAY FROM THAT BLONDE BITCH YOU LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH!"

I could tell what I said had hurt him but I didn't really care at this point as my anger was too driven now. I was also too far into my despair to think logically at this point. "What are you talking about Raven. I've wanted to be with you and the others for the past three weeks and -"

"AND WHAT! YOU COULD'T JUST TELL HER NO AND ASK HER TO GIVE YOU SOME DAMN SPACE!"

I was surprised when he started to shout back at me and finally felt my anger shrink back. "YOU THINK I WANTED TO SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH HER! YOU THINK I DIDN'T ASK HER TO GIVE ME SOME DAMN SPACE! EVERY TIME I EVEN APPROACHED YOU OR SOMEONE ELSE SHE WAS THERE TO SIDETRACK ME WITH ONE THING OR ANOTHER! I FINALLY GOT HER OUT INTO THE CITY SO I COULD SPEND A LITTLE TIME WITH YOU AND THE OTHERS! SO WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!?"

I instantly felt like crying again. I wanted to believe him. Wanted him to come in and comfort me and tell me everything was going to be all right. But I knew as soon as I'd come out of this room he'd just go running back to Terra again and leave me alone. Again. I replied in the only way I knew that would get him to leave me alone for good. So that way he'd go and spend time with her instead like he's shown for the past three weeks. "If you really wanted to spend time with me Beast Boy, you should have tried harder."

I felt him lose his anger before I lost access to my empathic abilities for good. The secret bond that I shared with him also weakened drastically as well. "Raven, please. I'm so-"

"Just leave me alone Beast Boy. You're already doing a great job at doing that nowadays." I wanted to tell him the exact opposite of that, but now I knew I for sure. I was broken now. I had hurt the one I loved because I couldn't let him or the others see me in this condition. And now he'd finally move on from me and go back to her again.

I couldn't feel him anymore so I had to wait a moment to make sure he was truly gone. Then I finally started to sob into my pillow. I was crying because it felt like my heart had been given to Malchior and crushed all over again. Only this time there wasn't anyone who could come and comfort me and fix my problem. I would have gone into my head but I didn't want to take that risk right now. I could already tell there was great turmoil happening in Nevermore since I couldn't even use my powers anymore and they were based off my emoticlones. I felt like I had that one night when I wouldn't admit to everyone that I was scared.

Only this time I knew it wasn't because of a horror movie. It was because I was heartbroken and so were the emoticlones inside me.

 _'I'll just stay in here for awhile and see if my powers come back. If they know I can't use them anymore I could be kicked off the team. And this is the only home I have.'_

I spoke out loud to myself. "Maybe if I just rest in here a few days, I'll be able to regain enough control over my powers to make it seem like I'm normal. I can't be around Gar though. Otherwise I might lose it and cry in front of all of them or do who knows what else." Finishing what I'd said, I resigned myself to crying into my pillow and wishing that my powers would just come back soon and that my emoticlones would recover quickly. Although somehow I knew deep down that things were about to get worse without really knowing why.

' **Ha so not only does BB think he actually loves Raven, but Raven is struggling with the use of her powers as well. This is almost too perfect. All I have to do is set up the right scenario without his knowledge and I'll be able to get that witch out of his mind for good. And he'll finally be able to show that he truly loves me and not her!' Finishing her thought she went back the way she came to try and get Beast Boy to come out of his room.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Remember what I said last chapter. Well this is what I was talking about. Hey updated within one day. That's got to be a new record for me. I technically combined two chapters here. The first one was to show what Terra was doing and the second was to show what was happening with Raven. In case you don't understand she's suffering so much heart ache right now that all her emoticlones which help supply her power aren't as you'd say in working order anymore. Not only did she love him but all her emoticlones (including Rage believe it or not) did as well. They're in much worse shape than her at the moment because of this and aren't able to supply Raven with her powers as they are in too much inner turmoil to do so. Also it seems as though Terra is seriously hallucinating right here and there's a reason for it. I think people might be able to guess now which direction the story is going now. Again sorry I can't put those reviewers in this chapter to reply. Maybe next time. Just keep on reading, reviewing, or favoriting this story to keep me motivated.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	7. A Lie That Kills

**Still having a problem with fanfiction not showing new reviews the easy way. Here are the replies to reviews I could find. PM's also included.**

 **GracieTpie:** Thank you for sending me a PM. I'm so glad to add another person to the list of people who have common sense. BBXRAE all the way!

 **Cecos:** Yeah Terra is pretty crazy. Not being resolved this chapter though. No that would just end this much tension way to suddenly. I still have some build up going and Raven hasn't been exposed yet. Next chapter for sure though.

 **Well I guess I have to get to work on this chapter now. More build up and some lies and secrets will be said and exposed. And Raven will make a choice. Good or bad? What are we waiting for! Onward to chapter six!**

 **Disclaimer: Can someone give me the rights to the Titans so I can shut up the Rob/Rae fans with some BB/Rae please!**

* * *

 **-T- Chapter Six: A Lie that Kills**

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV** _five days later_

Pain. Soul wracking, gut clenching, heart breaking, agonizing pain. Everything was just painful to me now. I had stayed in my room for almost five whole days because I was to afraid to come out of it. After the first day, Terra had tried begging me to let her in. But I refused to even acknowledge her presence outside the door as she had been the one to cause this pain in me. Once, she tried forcing her way in. Only, to back away when she was confronted by a very, angry looking, green wolf that was snarling at her. She stopped trying to get in after that forcefully, but had still came by now and then to see if I was still in my room or not. Cy tried to bring me food. Heck he even went as far as bringing me some cooked tofu, which he had sworn to me when we formed the team that he would never, ever, willingly touch it. Ever. Hence the sandpaper. But I still wouldn't come out of my room, because I feared as soon as I would open the door Terra would appear and make the hell I was living in so much worse than what it already was. I know now that it wasn't until the fifth day that I had passed out from lack of nutrition and dehydration. I woke up once very briefly in Cyborg's arms as he carried me out of my room before I passed out again being glad it at least wasn't her.

I finally woke up a few hours later to find myself in the infirmary, which was thankfully empty, and found an IV tube stuck into my left arm feeding me the nutrients I had been missing out on. I was too tired and depressed to really care about my body really at this point though. Without Raven in my life, I just lost the will to and care about anything pertaining to my body in it's weakened state.

That was until I saw Terra come in through the door and entered the room. I finally realized something then. I had someone to be mad at once again.

"Get out." I said in a flat emotionless voice.

She just calmly held her ground as she looked at my stone face. "Why are you doing this to yourself Beast Boy?"

The glare I gave her would have made Trigon cower in fear if he had been there. But she just stood there unfazed and that only seemed to make me even angrier than I was then. "Why? Because thanks to you, I've lost the friendship and trust of the person I loved. Didn't you get it? I loved her Terra. And because of you she doesn't want me to be around her anymore. Do you have any idea how much it's killing me for her to be hurting so much? And the worst part, is it happened because of me neglecting her and the others!"

She started smiling a little. "You don't really love her, Beast Boy. Don't you realize she has you under your spell and that you're trying to kill yourself over nothing."

I stared at her, anger slowly being replaced with confusion as her words clicked in my mind. "What, the, hell, are you talking about Terra. I LOVE RAVEN!"

She just continued on without batting an eyelash at my outburst at the end. "You don't love that stupid, creepy, pale witch Beast Boy, you love me. Don't you remember that?"

I just stared at her silently for a moment. Then I just started laughing my butt off realizing what she had been doing. "Me! Love you! No wonder you've been hanging around me instead of the others this whole freaking time. You wanted to distance me from Raven so you could not only break her heart, but try and steal mine in the process as well. Well guess what Terra? I still don't love you! I've never loved you! I might have a little crush on you back then, but then you betrayed us to Slade and shattered any trust I had in you. I love Raven now! Get that through that earthly thick skull of yours! I love her, and nothing you do will ever change that for me!"

I waited for her response but she just looked calmly at me before she started smiling again as if I had just said nothing. "Don't worry BB, a little more time away from that witch and you'll soon be mine again." After saying that she started skipping out of the room leaving me behind in a state of shock.

"Holy Trigon. What in the hell has she been smoking lately." _Pause_ "I need to get to Raven. I have a feeling Terra's going to do something to her the way she was talking to me. Is this an effect of having been in that stone for so long?"

Shoving the question away I slowly got up and pulled the IV from my arm and tested my body to make sure everything was working okay. I felt a little weak still, but that was what I'd been expecting. Sighing I lifted my legs from the gurney and put them on the ground, I also made sure I was holding onto something before I tried standing up on my legs. This was a good thing as I almost fell back onto the gurney as a wave of dizziness and nausea went through my mind, but I still waited for it to subside before I continued. After a minute I finally felt like I could at least walk, and slowly made my way towards the door. I walked through the hallway to the elevator only to find that it wasn't working for some reason. I instead walked the short distance to the stairs, and slowly started making my way up to the top of the tower where the main ops room was. I figured Cyborg would have told Raven about what happened to me and she'd likely be in the main ops room with Cyborg being comforted by him since I still hadn't seen him. I could only pray that Terra had tried going to Raven's room first and hadn't made the same observation as me.

Finally I reached the top floor and opened the door to enter the hallway. I had just made it to the sliding doors when I heard talking on the other side. Thinking it was Cyborg and Raven, I was curious so I stopped at the edge to hear what they were talking about for a moment. Suddenly I realized it wasn't Cyborg as I heard Terra say the words that made my heart stop as I also realized who she was talking to.

"He never loved you Raven. He's always loved me."

I entered quickly hoping to salvage the situation. But as I entered, I saw Raven running for another doorway to another hallway that led away from where I was standing. ' _Running not levitating'_ Echoed in my mind. "Raven wait, STOP!"

She took one look at me and started crying as she ran away. I tried to follow her but she kept on slamming doors in my way that slowed me down. Finally I lost sight of her and to filled with grief to use my animal senses I stopped. I couldn't take it anymore, I was about to break down again. Not out here though, not where that she devil could be lurking in the shadows.

I ran straight to my room before I let myself break, I did something none of the other Titans knew I could do. I first locked the door to make sure I wouldn't be disturbed, then, I opened up my animal senses. I mainly have them suppressed so I don't accidentally come in on any of my teammates' privacy. But when wide open I can listen and smell everything going on in the tower and on the outside a ways if the weather is good. After a little bit of searching I found Terra in her room moving her stuff into what looked like a big suitcase. I then found Cyborg in the garage working on the T-Car. I still couldn't find Robin and Starfire so I assumed they were out on a date. Finally, I found her on the roof. I felt my pain decrease slightly at finding her.

And then she let out a scream of pain and loss and started crying on the roof of the tower. I felt any relief I'd had be shattered as my heart once again broke. And the pain returned all over again to consume me as I tried to fight it.

 **-T- Raven's POV**

It had been five days since Gar had tried to get me to come out. I had been trying to meditate since he came but found my emotions were in even more turmoil than before. I couldn't access any of my powers anymore and I had hoped against hope that there wouldn't be a mission call. There was no mission call. However, the news I got was far, far worse. I was in the middle of trying to meditate again even though I knew at this point it was pointless as I felt so weak. When suddenly, I heard someone knocking on my door. I couldn't figure out who it was since my empathic abilities weren't working.

"Go away Gar." I said thinking that's who would be knocking on my door at the moment.

The person who opened my door wasn't Gar though. I instantly opened my eyes to yell at the intruder for coming in when I gasped in shock. Cyborg was in front of me, and he was holding a very pale thin green person in his arms. "Raven, I need your help."

I was still shocked but I somehow managed to find my voice. "What's happened to him?" I said trying hard not to cry.

He looked at me sadly. "Ever since you told him that whatever the two of you had had before was over, he locked himself in his room. Every time I came by I could hear him crying his heart out whether it was day or night. Terra tried to force herself inside at one point, but I guess Beast Boy didn't really want her for company after what happened between the two of you. He wouldn't accept any of the food or water I brought for him and the poor dude starved himself. He finally passed out today." He finished in a sad tone.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. I didn't even think that he'd been affected by what I had told him, and before I could stop them, the tears fell down my face as I started sobbing on the floor of my room. It seemed that Cyborg realized that I wouldn't be any help to him because he turned around to leave. Still holding the person I loved in his arms.

"Rae, I don't want the same thing to happen to you as well. I suggest you come out of here and get something in you. If you want, I can make you something after I make sure that grass stain here is okay." He walked out the door still holding the unconscious Gar in his arms.

I wallowed in my grief for about three hours inside my room. I finally came out and headed to the Main Ops room to follow Cyborg's advice. I hadn't eaten anything for five days since I had pushed Gar away, and I needed something to eat badly. Or else I would risk passing out as well. When I entered the room I found some cold tea and a muffin waiting for me on the table. ' _Cy must have made this for me a while ago.'_ I thought to myself. Nevertheless, I still sat down and tried to get my stomach to accept the meager meal in front of me. About halfway through the muffin I gave up as it was too hard to eat after laying out for so long. I instead focused on my tea since it helped alleviate the pain in my stomach and helped make me feel better with the familiarity of it. An hour later, I still didn't know how Gar was doing.

I felt like I should go and see if he was awake now. And if he was, I was going to apologize to him for what I told him and beg for his forgiveness. And maybe, just maybe, we could at least go back to being friends again. But it seemed as though fate really hated me lately, because as soon as I stood up to exit the room the doors opened up and that stupid blonde bitch walked into the room and faced towards me.

"So the witch finally decides to come out of that creepy room of hers." Terra said while smiling oddly for some weird reason.

"What do you want Terra. I was just about to leave now." I said emotionlessly ignoring the witch part of her comment.

"Oh, nothing really, you know, but I guess since you're around you'd like to hear the wonderful news Raven."

I looked at her confused but still said in my monotone voice, "What news."

"Why that BB's woken up." she said.

I sighed in relief as I started walking for the doors when she stepped in front of me blocking my path.

"What is it Terra. I need to talk to him."

"Well, one small problem there. He actually wanted me to tell you that he never wanted to see your face again." she said with a smirk on her face.

I stopped dead in my path looking at her. "He what?" I said in a shocked voice trying to tell if she was lying or not.

That was when Terra really started smiling big at me. "Yeah, after he told me he loved me, he said he never wanted to see you or the other Titans ever again. And that as soon as he got better he was going to leave for good. He asked me if I wanted to come along with him, and I said yes."

"YOU"RE LYING!" I shouted at her being unable to tell if she really was or not. I started to feel worse then what Malchior had done to me way back then. I slowly started to back away from the blonde devil in front of me trying to stay together.

"Come on Raven, use your powers and prove I'm lying to you." she said mockingly at me.

I instantly froze up and looked at her. "I... can't."

"I'm sorry are you saying you can't even use your powers now Raven. Why is that Raven. Are you actually heartbroken about him. Did you really think that he ever truly loved you?"

I was trying to hold back the tears now. I didn't want to give this person in front of me the satisfaction of seeing me break. "He did love me though." I said rather meekly not really believing what I'd said.

That was when my world came crashing down.

"Loved you. He called you a heartless demonic freak who never showed emotion towards anything or anyone. How could anyone ever love you for that. Just face it."

She paused for a few seconds so I could absorb this. "He never loved you Raven. He's always loved me."

That was when I started to run away. My heart now shattered beyond repair for me to think clearly. I was running for a different hallway then the sliding doors when I heard him. "Raven, wait! STOP!" He who had taken my heart and crushed it all over again and killed it forever before giving it back like it was worth nothing. I started crying and as I ran away I closed every door I could find in his way to stop him from following me. I didn't stop until I made it up to the roof of the tower. I waited a moment to make sure no one was up there as well. Then, I let the whole world know of my despair as I screamed in pain and loss and broke down onto the roof. The weather seemed perfect for the occasion as rain starting beating down on my face and mixed with the tears running down my face. I just laid on the ground and cried and screamed from the pain I was feeling. It felt like my whole body was rebelling against me and the pain was too much to bear.

I did the only thing I could think of to escape from it then at least temporarily. I opened my connection to Nevermore and went in not caring what it may look like figuring it would be way better then out here where everything reminded me of him.

I was proven wrong as soon as I landed in Happy's Forest. Everything looked like it had died and as I watched I saw some of the trees turn to ash right before my eyes. I looked and looked for my happiness when I finally found her in front of one of the remaining trees that hadn't fully decayed. She was lying limply on the ground and when I checked she wasn't breathing and her skin was cold to the touch.

I backed away realizing there was nothing I could do for her and continued on. I walked out of the dying forest only to come upon a decaying house. Inside I heard someone crying and walked in. When I found her, I almost couldn't recognize her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were unseen as she was crying into something. And her purple cloak and leotard was tattered and torn all over her frail body. Affection. I started backing out, but then I saw a glimpse of what she was crying into. It was a picture of Gar, the day I had first met him. When I had called him as Beast Boy and not Gar.

I couldn't take it anymore and went to another part of my mind where I was sure that I would still be functioning. I decided to go to the library thinking that Wisdom and Knowledge would be unaffected by this emotional trouble. But when I arrived I saw the building resembled an old ruin. I found in the middle of it two emoticlones I had been seeking with dirtied capes on crying over a torn book. When I looked closely I found that it really was Knowledge and Wisdom, although I could only tell from the colors of the pupils in their bloodshot eyes as the rest of their bodies was covered in muck and other stuff. Looking down at the book I saw the title "Memories of Gar Volume 1." Lightheaded, I raced from the ruin and ran until I came to the lake in my mind, not wanting to be reminded of why I was in such turmoil over and over again and begging for it to stop.

But as I got there I was met with another shock. Brave, and Rage, my two complete opposite personalities, who hated each other more than anyone I ever knew of, were crying into each other's shoulders in pain and agony. Both of them.

Occasionally one of them lifted their heads to the heavens, and shouted "GAR!" before resuming her sobs into the other's shoulder. I was so shocked that as I backed up I tripped over something on the ground. On closer inspection I found that it had been Sloth, who was also crying on the ground and softly whispering his name over and over again. I ran away again, trying to distance myself from my grieving emoticlones. I felt myself tearing up all over again but I didn't want to cry in here. Here I was supposed to be in control. I'd know for sure I was broken if I cried in here. After awhile, I thought I finally I'd finally put enough distance between me and my emoticlones when I heard a wail in the distance. I wanted to run away but it seemed like something was calling me towards it. I slowly walked in that direction. Finally I saw Timid crying into her hands as a orange cloaked emotion stood next to her trying to comfort my fear.

I tried to turn around to run away when I saw Rude look up at me, tears streaming from her eyes. And then she started shouting at me. "It's all your fault you know! If you had never pushed Gar away then, we wouldn't be where we're at right now! We would've at least been happy again! But you just had to kill her too, hadn't you!"

She walked up to me at this point pointing an accusatory finger at me leaving me to shocked to reply as she continued. "It's all because of you Raven! You've always worked on suppressing us so you wouldn't feel any emotion! Well I hope you're happy now, because I know we'll never be happy again!"

"B-but I d-didn't m-m-mean t-to-"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO WHAT RAVEN! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY, WE'VE LOST OUR LOVE FOREVER TO HER! HAPPY'S ALREADY DEAD! AFFECTIONS JUST GETTING READY TO JOIN HER AS WELL! I HOPE YOU LIKED SUPPRESSING THEM SO MUCH BECAUSE WE'RE (commas for jabs from Rude) NEVER, GOING, TO, BE, HAPPY, OR, IN, LOVE, AGAIN!"

I couldn't take it anymore and felt my mind withdraw from the hateful, yet truthful words of my emoticlone. I jumped right out of Nevermore back to my body in the outside world. Hearing Rude's words echo in my mind over and over again. I started crying even harder now than ever. ' _The only one who hadn't been crying in my mind had been Happy, and that was only because she was dead. My Happiness is dead. My Happiness is gone. And my love will soon follow in her footsteps.'_

Pause ' _I am broken.'_

I quietly pulled myself off the cold, wet roof. "I can't do this anymore." _Starts walking toward the edge of the roof._

"I'm sorry Robin."

 _Pause_ "I'm sorry Starfire."

 _Pause_ "I'm sorry Cyborg."

"I can't live this life anymore. My powers are gone, my heart is broken, and I can't live without him knowing he loves her. I might as well save everyone the trouble."

 _Edge of the roof._ I looked back towards the door seeing it was still shut. I'd been secretly hoping he'd appear in the doorway. Saying Terra had been lying, that he did love her at least. But who could really love a half-demon who had destroyed the world once already. Who had I been kidding, it'd have been better if I had done this long ago. _Sigh_ "I don't know if you can hear me Gar. But in case you can there's something I want to say before I leave this life behind."

 _Pause for a few seconds_ "I loved you."

 _Steps off the roof as the door crashes onto the ground behind her._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **It would be evil of me to just post this chapter now with that sort of cliffhanger. Fortunately I'm not that evil and will be posting the next chapter with this one as well when I'm done with it. Nothing else really to say. Just review what you think about this and read on. No flames yet please wait until after the next chapter.**


	8. I Love You

**I'm not going to waste your time with something at the of this so here's Chapter Seven!**

 **SsjMaggie:** Yeah I call her that several times in this story. Sadly I won't be killing her in this story. Punishing her hell yeah but no killing here. Sorry going to need her later and it's awkward to kill someone and then explain how she's alive again.

* * *

 **Short Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **-T- Chapter Seven: I Love You**

* * *

 **Beast Boy's POV** _While Raven was in Nevermore_

I finally recovered enough at some point to continue what I had been doing before Raven's pain had overwhelmed me. I'm now trying to think of something I can say to her to relieve her of all the sadness that was emanating off her mind. ' _Terra was lying, I don't really love her, I love you.'_ I knew I couldn't say that to her though. I didn't even know if she even loved me anymore. If I said that, she could retreat back into her room and never want to come out of there again.

' _If only Terra hadn't shown up. I could've been with her right now and the past few weeks. I could be getting her to show that beautiful smile of hers and laugh that sweet laugh I love. I could have told her I loved her.'_ But now I couldn't even think of how to approach her without setting her off. Or if I could ever get her to do any of those things again. Or if they ever would happen again for that matter.

I was still thinking over what Terra had said to her before she ran. The only part that I'd managed to hear. ' _He never loved you Raven. He's always loved me.'_ I couldn't believe that I had basically yelled at Terra saying I had loved Raven and she went and lied right to her face and broke her. I was thankful now that Terra hadn't bothered to come after me since it was likely now that I'd do something I'd regret to her.

If I ever made up with Raven I would kick Terra out of the tower myself and make the message clear to her that she would leave and never come back again. ' _And if Raven never forgave me again then I… I…'_ I didn't know what I'd do. I wouldn't be able to be around her ever again. It would slowly kill me to see her broken. I started feeling worse than before now, thanks to my dumb thinking.

I was feeling so down with myself that I almost didn't realize Raven was moving around on the roof again. Almost. Thinking there was no better time than now since I sensed something different from her I started walking for the door. I kept my senses open as I walked out my door to travel towards the roof. I had barely gone two steps when I heard Raven speak.

"I can't do this anymore."

My first thought was that she was running away and I started to pick up my pace, still feeling a little weak from earlier.

"I'm sorry Robin." Faster. "I'm sorry Starfire." Faster. "I'm sorry Cyborg." I heard her start walking towards the edge of the roof. And I was running now starting to worry about her running away before I even apologized to her. Then I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her next words.

"I can't live this life anymore. My powers are gone, my heart is broken, and I can't live without him knowing he loves her. I might as well save everyone the trouble."

I finally realized then. She wasn't going to run away. ' _She was going to kill herself! She loves me but she's going to kill herself!'_ I felt myself sink deep inside my mind and saw the black dot that Raven had helped me to make that held the Beast, the source of all my raw primal power, and watched the walls surrounding it that Raven had helped me built. Fall.

I instantly felt the raw primal energy course through my veins, as power engulfed my entire being and gave me the strength I needed to morph again. I instantly turned into a cheetah and pounded down the hall towards the stairs that led to the roof. I heard the Beast howl in my mind as he lent me his strength yet allowed me to stay in control. One thought kept on going through my mind.

 _'Save her. Save our mate.'_

As I neared the door to the stairs I heard Raven stop at the edge of the roof and stop. "I don't know if you can hear me Gar. But in case you can there's something I want to say before I leave this life behind."

I was pounding up the stairs getting close to the door to the roof. I was almost to the top when I heard her admit the words that would have stopped me in my tracks if I hadn't been so focused on saving her. "I love you."

I charged right through the door, sending it slamming into the ground, just in time to see her step off the roof.

Not needing to think, I morphed once again. Letting out a loud caw as I followed her quickly. The height registered in my mind as I flew after her.

400 feet.

 **-T- Raven's POV**

I saw my life flash before my eyes as in slow motion I saw myself falling towards the ground far below. I saw myself going through all the memories that made up my short life.

The earliest memory I could recall was when I was almost three. I was slowly starting to learn to speak but the monks never allowed me to talk in fear of my powers going haywire. The first words I was allowed to utter had been my mantra. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." When I was around five they taught me how to meditate in order to control my powers. They taught me how to not allow any emotion to be shown at all. It had been hard though and by the time I was eight my emotions were threatening to overwhelm me. That was when Azar used a meditation mirror (the mirror I had in my room) to go inside my mind and shatter my emotions into nine different entities so their power was divided and wouldn't threaten to overwhelm me anymore. That had been the only time I'd saw my mom. Arella Roth.

After that it became easier to not show emotion and slowly I became the Raven that everyone knew me as. Time slowly passed by as I learned how to move things with my soul self and explored the other parts of my powers. I noticed the monks were starting to grow worried, but I didn't figure out why until my very last day on Azarath. On my last day in Azarath before I had turned fourteen, Azar had called me to her office one last time.

"Raven, we have learned that Trigon wants to make his move for you to become his portal tomorrow. We are't going to allow this to happen to you. So I'm going to teach you one last spell that will allow you to get out of his range for now. After that, if you stay hidden, Trigon won't be able to find you ever again."

I had been a little worried at this point, but I didn't show it. Azar had then proceeded to teach me the complex dimensional jump spell that had brought me to Earth. I hadn't known till years later when I returned to Azarath that it had been destroyed. Azar, my mother, the monks, were never seen again.

When I first arrived to Earth, it was in the city known as Gotham. I spent the first month trying to find someone to help since I had learned many languages including English in my time in Azarath. However when I finally did find help, in the form of the Justice League, Zatanna had seen my evil heritage and warned them. They refused to help me after that. Eventually, I learned that Batman was trailing me to make sure I wasn't out of line. It was then that I knew I had to leave Gotham. After that, I became a wanderer, teleporting from location to location, trying to keep myself as secret as possible stepping in now and then to save random people from danger. I kept on looking for a city without the presence of the Justice League in it. In this time I adopted the name Raven, and the costume I wore was developed in that time as well to hide my real identity from others in the shadow of my cowl. I'd known even here, Trigon had influence. So I kept myself hidden, and my real identity a mystery.

The day finally came when I arrived in Jump City that night. I was looking for a place to get some tea, when I saw the green meteor known as Starfire fall from the sky into the city street below me. I had watched from afar at first. Then I saw Robin engage her to keep her from hurting more of the people there. Then I saw Gar, followed by Cyborg, join in. I had reached out with my senses then and was shocked to feel how strong the alien's emotions were projecting from her. She wasn't mad as they thought. She was full of fear. I took a moment to intervene when they stopped fighting to tell Robin then that maybe fighting wasn't the answer. Robin had then proceeded to free Starfire and she ended up kissing him. That had all shocked us and it wasn't until Tokyo when we learned she had done it to learn English. It is also I think where his obvious crush on Starfire started.

That same day though, when we fought the Gordanians to keep them from blowing up the city and recapturing Starfire, I had been trying to hold back my powers and inflict only enough damage to stop the Gordanians from fighting back. But then I saw Gar go down. Something inside me came out and blasted the Gordanian away from him, and before I could regain control, it proceeded to tear the control bridge apart. This might have been the time when my feelings of affection started for Gar, but I always tried to suppress my emotions back then so I wasn't entirely sure.

From that day on I had stayed and helped form the Teen Titans as Robin called us. At first I tried to stay in my room and not come out unless I needed to eat or stop crime. But as time went on Gar had continually kept on bothering me and annoying the hell out of me, trying to get me to show some emotion. It was normally anger. It wasn't until the time he and Cyborg accidentally went into my mind that they understood why I isolated myself. After that, I started coming out more often and hung out with the others more often in an attempt to be more normal for them. Cyborg mostly stopped, although Gar was still as annoying as hell to me, but I saw that he mainly did it to get me to join the others instead of show emotion. He crossed a few lines now and then, and he'd go flying into the bay as the cost. Otherwise, things were getting better between us.

Back then I hadn't really appreciated it because when I showed emotion things went boom as they constantly did when he was around. It was slightly better after Nevermore but then the day came when Starfire went to the future and had told me in private what I had become being distant from the others. I thought back then that I was only afraid of Trigon. Starfire had shown me a completely different fear that I had never thought about before. The fear of being left alone to slowly go insane. After that I had been so scared that I found myself hanging out with the team more than I was meditating. That fear always playing at the back of my mind. It had made hanging around Gar much easier back then.

The day when Terra stayed as a Titan, I noticed how Gar started to bug me a lot less and spent time with that traitor. For some strange reason back then I found I was sad when he stopped doing it so often. I started getting angrier with him more than I usually did when he left me alone, and I became jealous of Terra which explains why I really hated her so much back then. It had all changed, however, the day it was revealed Terra was working with Slade. Gar had been so heartbroken and I had tried to comfort back then. But when I had gotten near him, I was blasted away by the force of his negative emotions. I still hadn't told him to this day that I had accidentally probed his mind in that moment when he caught me off guard, and saw not just how much Terra had hurt him, but also the rest of his surprisingly painful past as well. The first thing I saw was memories of when he was normal. Then, I saw the day he got bit by a green monkey and was saved by his father's serum, only to be turned green and look like an animal who was a human. I saw the reason why he always had gloves on since he was ashamed of his claws. I saw his parents die, with him being able to do nothing as he watched in the form of a bird as their canoe went over a waterfall. I saw what the criminals who captured him did to him before he escaped. I saw how his uncle had beat him, and then tried to have him killed, all because his uncle was greedy for his dead parents' money. I saw his uncle taken by police as he fled his home. I saw the time he spent with the Doom Patrol. He had endured harsh training. Being mentally assaulted over and over again by Mento so he could build a strong barrier over his mind, and then I saw the torture sessions from when he was caught by villains that they faced. The last thing I had seen before I pulled out of his mind was the day he had saved his team from being killed, and got kicked off the Doom Patrol. The last thing I felt as I pulled myself out of his mind was how destroyed he had been to be rejected by another family.

I couldn't be around anyone much after that experience, and I ended up spending many days meditating trying to process what I had seen and felt from him. An understanding of his past, and his feelings, had moved something inside me. After that, I knew a link had been formed in the brief time I spent inside his mind. I knew this because I saw how much easier it was to tell when he was happy, sad, angry, and everything in between. Sometimes, at night, I'd accidentally slip into his nightmares, and he'd slip into mine. This is the earliest that I could tell that I had feelings for Gar.

The second time Terra came around, I had fought her with such a vengeance in order to make up for what she had done to Gar. She had managed to make me so mad, that I accidentally changed into my demon form and almost got drowned from my blind fury. I barely managed to teleport myself away before I had drowned in the mud she surrounded me with. It wasn't till later, when she sacrificed herself to stop Jump City from being destroyed by a supervolcano, that I had felt truly sad that she was gone. Nothing I did managed to get her back from the stone she was sealed in. No spell, no incantation worked. I spent so much mystical energy on that place that I often came home exhausted, to weak to go out on missions. What I hadn't known back then, was all that mystical activity, and the magic I had attempted afterwards, had finally allowed Trigon to pinpoint where I had been hiding. And he started to arrange his plan to turn me into the portal on Earth.

Before that event, I fell in love with an evil dragon named Malchior who disguised himself as a wizard to get me to help him escape from his book. I had felt truly heartbroken that night when he betrayed me and tried to murder my family here in the tower. For the first time in my life, I had wanted to cry, to weep, to howl in despair at the pain. But then, Gar came to my door and did something no one else had ever done, he comforted me. I still remember the words he spoke so clearly to me that day. "You think you're alone Raven. But you're not." I had been so touched by this simple remark of his, that for the first time in my life I had willingly hugged someone. And I found that nothing blew up when I did. I think it was then, that I finally acknowledged that I maybe had a small crush on him. I didn't follow it back then though because of my fear of being rejected.

A short time after that when we had a battle with Adonis Gar, had shown he also had a dark side inside him. At first the team thought he was now dangerous, and Robin tried to arrest him for something he hadn't done. Only I really knew what had happened that night. I had walked in on him transforming into the Beast, right as Adonis came flying in through the window as the Beast as well. They had battled for a little bit and wrecked his room. I had been coming out of shock at the sight and preparing to attack, when Adonis saw me and attacked me. I had tried to protect myself with a shield. But as the Beast, he had been faster than I anticipated and I got hit by a blow that was so powerful that it launched me down the hallway and almost knocked me out.

He had bounded right after me and was about to finish me off, when Gar had suddenly grabbed Adonis from behind, and with fury in his eyes he had thrown him, down the hallway, into the wall at the end. He had then picked me up using his mouth to grip my cape and fled to get me somewhere safe. I blacked out around here and woke up in the infirmary hours later to Starfire. The first thing she said was that I was safe. And then proceeded to say that they were bringing in Gar for attacking me. I had almost exploded at Star when she said that. Instead, I calmly said that he hadn't attacked me, but had saved me. I had proceeded to explain what had happened to me to her while we waited for the others to come back. When they finally did, I had berated Robin for his foolish thinking as to thinking Gar would attack me for almost two straight hours along with Cyborg. Afterwards, I had walked outside and comforted Gar since I was the only one on the team who had a dark side that they needed to keep in constant control. I had enjoyed being with him that night, until he managed to ruin the moment that we'd been sharing.

More time passed. I was approaching my sixteenth birthday. After Doctor Light's humiliating smack down by me, I had tried to stay in my room the whole day and night. Only, Gar had figured out that today had been my birthday, and then planned me a surprise party. I hadn't wanted it, and I blew up the whole thing with my powers since I was mad that he had even cared about my birthday. Nobody was supposed to care about the day I was destined to destroy the world. That day, Trigon had made his first move and the message had been delivered by none other than Slade himself. Afterwards, being humiliated, and scared for everyone, I had wanted to kill myself to stop Trigon, but then Gar had once again managed to say something so simple, yet so profound to me. "You may not like your birthday, but we're all glad that you were born."

What he hadn't known then, was that he had managed to save my life with those simple words of his. Again. I had still dreaded what was to come, and I was still scared. But I knew then that I couldn't just leave my friends behind. That I couldn't leave him behind. The next time I saw Slade, I had made sure that he sent a message to Trigon. Saying I wasn't going to just go away quietly. That moment in time had secretly been one of the most pleasing moments of my life. Showing Slade that even empowered by my father, he wasn't quite as strong as me.

Several weeks pass, then came the day when I became the portal. I'd tried everything I could to stop it, along with all of my friends. But I felt that it was finally time to accept my fate. What gave me the will to fight back, was when Gar had given me that penny. "For luck" he had said then. Once again, his simple words had managed to bring me back from the despair of my fate.

When I had knocked them out with my powers, I also secretly gave them a blessing that allowed them to use my powers. But then, when I held the shield up to keep them from getting to me, I had done it not only to preserve them, but also a part of myself in them. I knew that if part of me was with them, I wouldn't fully disappear and would instead have a part of myself preserved in both earth and hell. I'm not sure of the full details of what happened after that, but what I do know was that after I left they first tried to take down Trigon with my powers. When that had failed they had split up with Robin and Slade coming to find me while Starfire, Cyborg, and Gar risked their skins and their sanity to keep Trigon occupied. Robin ended up finding me as my seven year old self in hell. When I had grabbed his hand, I had felt my memories slowly coming back to me due to the connection I had formed with him when I had went into his mind months after Gars. It wasn't until I was with the rest of the team, when they were down for the count, that I felt my powers come rushing from them back into me. With the connection to my dark magic, I felt all my emotions unite with me (including a very angry rage for being used as Trigon's pawn from before when he tried to take me over with his connection), and drew as much power as I could from them to form a humongous Raven that enveloped Trigon. Destroying him forever. Back at the tower, I finally managed to enjoy my first free laugh when Gar told me of the wet willie he had given Trigon while in the form of a whale.

After that day I finally felt free for the first time in my life from my father's evil presence. Slade had gotten away with his life, but I hadn't really cared since we never really saw him again after that. I found that I could allow my emotions more freedom, even Rage who wasn't really demonic anymore. But I hadn't gotten much time to try them out for a long while. We had the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil that lasted months. We almost got captured and frozen, but thanks to Gar and his leadership, we managed to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil and freeze them instead. Along with many of the villains that we'd faced in the past including Control Freak, Atlas, and others. A couple got away like Cinderblock and the Hive-5. But after that day I found I had a new found respect for Gar since I learned he could also be a leader. It had been tainted a little when he made the brain freeze joke after freezing The Brain. But nevertheless, it was still there.

The day I truly found that I genuinely liked Gar was after he had seen what we thought was Terra. She had either not remembered him, or chose to ignore her past. Either way, Gar had taken it hard. That day as I comforted him and explored my emotions while I did it, I found that I truly liked him. A lot. And over time the word like, changed to love. I could never see if he liked me back or not thanks to Mento training his mind so even the connection I had made before with him could never really tell me if he liked me back or not.

I saw the last few months pass by. Gar's near death experience, how scared I'd been when it happened. Gar maturing, growing up a little here and there along the way myself, Gar joining my hobbies acting like he had truly enjoyed them with me. Trying out some of the things he liked doing as well. Then, the last few weeks flashed into my mind. The pain, the heartache, and I found that I accepted it. Accepted that he'd be happier without me. Even though as I fell towards the hard rocky ground below, the only thing I could think about in my memories were him. And how I had discovered that I had truly loved him as I'd said on the roof. I loved Garfield Mark Logan, even though as I fell, I thought he hadn't truly liked me.

With that last thought in my mind, I closed my eyes and accepted the fate that was rushing towards me. Time sped up again as I dropped towards the stone covered ground down below. As I passed out, the last thing I heard was what sounded like an eagle's caw above me. And then I Waited for death to take me from this cruel world.

 **-T- Beast Boy's POV**

An eagle can dive at over 100 mph within one second. My normal eagle can go 125 miles in a second. With the beast, I was going 150 mph in half a second and managed to close in on her. However, she was already halfway towards the ground as my talons closed in on her cape, and I knew instinctively that I needed to slow myself down. Otherwise if I didn't, I could accidentally kill her while still being in the air. As I slowed down, the height registered itself in my mind. I reached out to grab her. 150 feet. One hundred feet. Fifty feet. Forty feet. Thirty feet. Finally, at twenty-five feet above the ground, I managed to grab her with my talons, and then worked on slowing our fall with my huge wings beating furiously.

Fifteen Feet.

Ten Feet.

Five Feet.

I started flapping my wings with all the power that I could muster since the impact would still kill her since she fell over a spot that had a bunch of spiked rocks facing upwards.

Three feet.

Two feet.

One foot.

….

….

….

Two feet.

Five feet.

Fifteen feet.

I let out a sigh of relief, realizing just how close it had been. I had just managed to save her in the nick of time. Relaxing my wings slightly, I managed to fly with the rest of my energy back to the rooftop of the T-Tower before I gently set Raven on the ground. I morphed back to my human form breathing extremely hard from the exertion of the last minute or so. Inside, I felt the Beast retreat back towards it's dot like home in the center of my being. I watched as it raised the walls back up on its own as it fixed it's den as it called it. Before it fully retreated in, however, I saw its presence approach in my mind. And then he spoke to me.

 _'I am glad that we managed to save our mate from death, master. But she almost died, because of your past mistakes, master. I am tired and don't want to be disturbed for quite a while, master. I will allow you to fix the problem you made in the first place, master. Do not hurt our mate again, master.'_ And then I felt him retreat back into his little dot-like home. It was then I realized it was raining, and that I was alone with Raven on the roof.

As I watched, I saw her slowly open her beautiful eyes as they filled with confusion and look around herself. At first, she didn't notice that I was standing in front of her, but then her beautiful amethysts eyes finally focused on me.

At first, I saw the fear she had enter her eyes. But then, it transformed from fear into tears. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she broke down in front of me. She was on her knees, bent over, crying onto the roof. The worst part was, she was to scared to look up at me and look into my eyes again.

I did the only thing that I could do then. I slowly got on my knees beside her, and using my hands, I slowly pulled her body upright, facing me. I positioned her head into the crook of my neck and let her cry and weep into my shoulder. I found myself rubbing the small of her back to comfort her. And then, I found myself crying into the top of her head. The realization that I had almost lost her hitting me as hard as a train. But as I was crying, I felt her arms circle around my neck and lock into place. With me holding on to her, and her holding on to me.

We spent what felt like an eternity up there on that roof, crying, weeping, shaking, and comforting each other. Slowly, ever so slowly, our crying quieted to sobs, which further quieted to just shaking. Finally, we were still. And silent. We held each other up that night, on the roof, in the cold rain. We didn't feel the cold, as we were warmed by each other. We didn't care about anything, not our hunger, not our thirst, nothing. The only thing we cared about, was that we were both holding on to the things we loved the most in our lives. I found the sadness of the last few weeks going away with the storm above us as time passed. Finally, the rain stopped. And then, the sun peaked out over the distant horizon in the ocean.

She lifted her head up to look up into my face. And for once I saw no sadness in those beautiful amethysts of hers. I saw, instead of the sadness and fear.

Love.

"Gar, I-" I didn't let her finish whatever she was going to say to me then. Because at that moment, I wanted to make her understand. I was in love with her. Not Terra. Not some other girl. Her. Raven Roth. My precious, mysterious, yet, beautiful Raven.

So I grabbed the back of her head with my free hand. And then I pulled her lips to mine.

At first I felt the shock radiate from her at the bold action I took, and I wondered if she hadn't wanted it. But seconds later, she started to return the kiss, and so we held it together. We were being satisfied with the way our lips pressed hungrily against each other. I found her lips tasted like jasmine and tea leaves. They were also salty from her tears, but they were so soft, that I found that I just wanted to get lost in them. It was, with great reluctance, that we pulled back from each other to do something small and unimportant in that moment.

Breathing.

"Raven. I don't care what Terra might have told you back there in the tower. I don't love her, Raven. I don't love any other freaking girl in this whole world of ours." _My hand moved to cup her cheek._ "The only one, that I truly love in this big universe of ours, is you." I saw her eyes sparkling at these words, almost as if something that wasn't there before was returning into those beautiful irises of hers.

"I love you, Raven Roth. I love everything about you. I love the first time I saw that almost smile of yours and heard your laugh. I love how you're so different from most other girls. I love the fact that even when others give up, you can manage to stay strong. I love how you've always been there for me and the others. I love you, for you."

She was looking at me teary eyed again, and I was hoping and praying to whatever entity that was out there, that these were tears of happiness.

"The thing I love about you most though Raven. Is that I know you love me too. Even knowing my past, what I've been through in my life. And that's the main thing I've always wanted, someone who loved and accepted all of me."

She let out a shocked breath when I said these words. I finally found myself smiling that special smile of mine for the first time in almost four weeks now. One that hadn't been seen since Terra arrived. And then, she let loose that special smile of hers too. "I know you accidentally probed my mind and saw me, for well, me. I know it was during that night the day Terra broke my heart. Also, I heard what you said before you stepped off the roof. Raven, I'm going to make this clear. I'd never, ever, willingly leave you for someone else. I need you so I can live. Can't you see. If you had died, I would've never been happy again."

 _Pause_ "You're my happiness Rae."

She couldn't take it anymore. She instantly pulled me in for another kiss as tears fell from her eyes. She was crying, but through the secret bond that we shared, the bond that had been strengthened by the first kiss, I saw that they weren't tears of sadness anymore. Rather they were tears of joy. Tears of relief. Tears of love and affection. Tears of understanding. And best of all, tears of pure unadulterated happiness.

I could feel our hearts, broken for the last few days, and the pain that we had both endured.

Slowly...

Fade...

Away….

She pulled away from the kiss, and then looked up into my eyes. "And you are my happiness, Garfield Mark Logan."

I let my happy tears fall as well as I pulled her back in for a hug this time. Holding her small form against me as we basked in the first rays of the morning sun. My forehead leaning against hers as she let out a sigh of contentment. It had been a long night of perpetual sadness. But now, we had found our way to each other again. We could've enjoyed that moment forever if we were allowed. The world could end, aliens could invade, yet we wouldn't have cared. Unfortunately, there was still something we still had to deal with. And we didn't even realize she had been standing there until she spoke up.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing to my man!" We both heard. We instantly turned towards the doorway to find her standing there. The source of all our problems for the past few weeks and years before that. The person we found we now hated, even more so than Slade and Adonis combined. The blonde with blue eyes.

"Terra." we both said at the same time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **They finally confessed to each other! Happy moments! Oh if only Starfire had been there instead of Terra! I never thought I'd make it this far but now that I have I can finally breathe easy again. Even though it's about 11:45 at night here and I have school tomorrow I still stayed up so I could write both these chapters for you guys. I didn't want to just leave you guys with that last chapter. I was afraid there would have been a revolt from all the BBxRae people out there if I allowed that to happen. I hope this chapter will make up for it. I hope that I got most of Raven's past right there and yes I know I left some things out I just didn't want to make it to long. If you think there should have been more added to it then you can either PM me or let me know in a review. Anyways still have Terra and something else to deal with in the next few chapters. Following that I'll make a plan for the next part in this story! Thanks for hanging in there!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	9. Battle, Hurting and Healing, Say WHAT!

**Okay this is it. The confrontation with Terra. Just what's going to happen? After this will be one more chapter to wrap up this part of the story and then I will be moving on to the next part.**

 **Artemis Raven Courtney:** I know it just had to be Terra. But the story has to progress and if she continues to hang around it'll spell trouble for the other Titans. Oh wait, it's already happened. You'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter.

Guest: All the reviews are showing now.

 **Now for the epic showdown between Terra and Gar/Raven!**

 **Disclaimer: Would Season Six be a good idea for a story? If yes I don't own the Teen Titans.**

 **-T- Chapter Eight: Battle, Hurting and Healing, Say WHAT!**

 **Raven's Mind POV** _Nevermore at time of the first kiss_

All the emoticlones were gathered in Happy's dying forest surrounding the spot where Happy laid to grieve for her. They had been preparing to say their goodbyes to her believing they'd never be happy again themselves. Then, all of a sudden, they felt happiness and love radiating from their source. Raven. Affection had been the first one to notice the change being the incarnation of Raven's love and she slowly blinked her eyes not believing the change she felt inside her. Then all of the other emoticlones in the clearing looked up as they noticed the change. At first the landscape around them stopped dying away. Then new trees sprouted from the ground as the old ones grew bigger and sprouted their colorful leaves once again. The grass regrew and the smell of strawberries filled the air once again.

The emoticlones were stunned and then they heard the most beautiful sound echoing throughout her mind. The voice of Gar. "I love you Raven." Affection jumped high up into the air and started cheering for what she had just heard. Brave jumped as high as her as they shared a high five. Slowly the other emotions started to react as well as they comprehended just who had said those words. All of them were feeling different after hearing those words. And slowly all of them started to smile once again. And then they received another shock. As if nothing had ever happened to her Happy jumped off the ground in front of them and started running around all the other emoticlones full of energy with a big smile on her face as she started laughing.

All the emoticlones dogpiled her when they came too and started hugging her and holding her and silently thanked Gar for making Raven happy again and resurrecting their happiness as well. For they had never realized just how important she had been until the day they felt her die. All seemed nice and peaceful in Nevermore when suddenly anger started to fill her mind but didn't kick out the love. The emoticlones started to worry.

"Knowledge, what's going on?" Brave asked being the first one to speak.

"Something's making her really angry Brave. But I can't tell what is making her so mad." Knowledge replied.

"Well we know she can't be mad at Gar since we can still feel our love for him." Wisdom said.

"Hey if she's feeling this mad I can go see what's going on." Rage said before disappearing for a moment.

All the emoticlones waited a couple seconds for Rage to return. But when she appeared in front of them it was with anger written all over her face which had a smile on it before she left. She looked at them all before she uttered the most hateful name to them all at the same time as Gar and Raven. The name that gave the emotions a cause to unite with Raven. "Terra."

 **-T- Beast Boy's POV**

"What are you doing up here Terra?" I said in an emotionless cold voice.

"Isn't it obvious BB. I came up here for you. We're packing up and going away so we can be together with no one to get in the way of our love."

"Well tough luck Terra. I'm not going anywhere with you. As a matter of fact, I'm going to stay right here, in the tower, with Raven." I said looking to Raven and grabbing her hand. She still had yet to say something and seemed to be focusing on something in her mind.

"You don't mean that BB. That witch there is just putting more words in your mo-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS CHARADE TERRA!"

For once she lost her calm demeanor and looked at me a little shocked.

"I've told you once already yesterday that I don't love you. I love Raven. Hell I don't even want you as a friend anymore after what you put me and Raven through these past few weeks alone! You've broken my heart to many times for me to even care what happens to you!"

I looked at the visibly shaking blonde with the same glare I had used that morning. And spoke in a tone colder than ice. "I hate you. I will always hate you. Raven almost died because of you. And that to me is unforgivable."

"But…. I-"

"Save it. I'm sick of you ruining our lives over and over again and then coming back again to just break me even further."

 _I take a few steps forward._ "I'm giving you this one last chance to leave us alone Terra. I don't want to ever see your face in my city again."

"But I can't be alone again Beast Boy! I can't live knowing you chose that demon there over me!" she shouted at me.

"Her name is Raven. And she isn't the demon Terra. You are."

Suddenly she stopped shaking and both I could tell that the air had suddenly turned dangerous. She looked up at me with what could only be described as the face of someone who had just lost their sanity. "I will not be outdone by some bitch with a demonic heritage. If I can't have you BB then no one including that thing can have you."

Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she grabbed a chunk of rock from the roof beside her and threw it at me. I was beginning to move when a familiar black barrier appeared and the rock broke to pieces against it several feet in front of me. I looked behind me and was greeted with a welcome sight.

Raven was floating up right behind me with glowing white eyes looking at Terra. And as I watched her clothing changed from it's normal blue to a pure white. And the shield in front of me turned white as well. "You won't be killing him on my watch you freaking bitch!" she shouted.

Her only response was to smirk at her. "What do you know. The demon can use her powers after al-"

She was silenced when a layer of white energy encased her and threw her off the side of the tower towards the water below. We both followed a second later with Raven flying and me in the form of a green hummingbird.

When we got to the ground we found an enraged Terra coming out of the water and watched as her powers picked up boulders of all sizes gravitating around her. That was when the battle truly started for us.

 **-T- Third Person View**

Raven used her shields and mobility to protect herself from all the flying boulders while Gar morphed from a bird to a bug to a leopard and many other animals to avoid all the boulders Terra sent his way. Raven would sometimes send white blasts of magic at Terra but every time a boulder got in the way of it and was blasted to pieces making small rocks for Terra to use against the two heroes. Gar and Raven were starting to realize maybe it would have been better to fight her on the roof because of the lack of earth up there but continued to fight since they couldn't get far without having to dodge a rock or boulder. Gar tried to use his Communicator to call for help but he never had enough time to use it as Terra never gave him or Raven a break.

Then Terra sank her hands into the ground and brought up two of her rock golems from years before. Made of earth and able to shift parts of their bodies they were almost impossible to destroy. Both Gar and Raven were being forced back towards the shoreline having to deal with both the shifting earth golems and Terra herself. Gar was still dodging all of Terra's attacks while Raven was trying to cut apart the golems while dodging Terra's boulders and the earth the golems launched at her.

Both of them were starting to tire out due to a night of no sleep and several days of having hardly anything to eat or drink. Gar found himself getting slower and slower as it pained him to morph into so many different animals just to dodge. Terra slacked on her attacks and Gar managed to get a breather and Raven managed to finally pick up the two golems and throw them into the ocean with her white magic.

Only thing was those few seconds when Raven dealt with the golems Gar saw Terra had been crafting a small rock bullet and just as Raven turned towards Terra she sent it speeding right towards Raven's heart. Time stopped as Gar saw the rock bullet would kill her and did the only thing he could do.

Raven saw the bullet coming and saw that she wouldn't be able to shield herself in time. She saw the bullet and prepared for the fatal wound that would come. When suddenly something green jumped in front of her and blocked her vision for a split second and then disappeared from view along with the bullet that had been speeding right for her heart.

 **-T- Raven's POV**

I saw a look of horror appear on Terra's face as she looked away from me towards the side where the green thing had passed my vision. I almost didn't look and was preparing to attack her when I smelled blood. Gar's blood. I turned to the side and shock filled my soul along with despair. Gar was laying on his side his chest barely rising and falling, a bullet wound clearly visible in the darkening red spot in the uniform over his chest.

I snapped. Every bit of of exhaustion and grief left my body to be filled with an anger equivalent to that of my father when he had still been alive. Dark and white tendrils reached out and picked up Terra as if she weighed nothing. Pure absolute fear entered her eyes as I stared at her with a gaze filled with death.

 _Otherworldly voice_ "YOU BITCH! DEATH WOULD BE TOO NICE FOR YOU AT THIS POINT! YOU WILL GO WHERE YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO ACCESS YOUR POWERS AGAIN! AND IF GAR DIES BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL COME BACK FOR YOUR SOUL AND PUT IT IN OUTER PERDITION WHERE I'LL TORTURE IT LEAVING YOU ON THE PRECIPICE OF DEATH EVERY DAY AND NIGHT UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"

Not even bothering to see her reaction I opened a portal beneath her feet and dropped her into it. I felt myself shrink down to my normal size. After I was done transforming I turned around and ran to Gar.

"GAR! GAR! Please be okay! Please be okay." As I got on my knees I barely saw his chest rising and falling now. After using my powers I found that the bullet had went through his right lung and lodged somewhere in his back. Using my magic I teleported it out of him thanking Azar that it hadn't left any residue behind. I examined his blood count and realized if I didn't heal him now he would bleed out before I could save him. I put all my power and that of my emoticlones into healing him. I tried to make it go faster but it was still going to slowly and the pain I was feeling in my chest from healing his wound and taking his pain was almost unbearable at this point.

I almost started to cry realizing that I wouldn't be able to save him in time when I suddenly heard his voice repeat in my mind through the link we shared. " _I love you."_ No. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't just give up now. There was someone in this world now who truly loved me. And as much fun as it would be to torture her specific soul forever it would never fill the hole left in my heart. So with all my willpower I pushed myself even harder and felt the wound heal faster, if it was fast enough I didn't know. As I pushed harder the pain almost made me black out at the rate it was piling up. But still I kept on pushing and pushing until I collapsed on top of him. Too tired and in too much pain to even stay conscious for a few seconds longer. As I blacked out the last thing I heard and felt was the beating of his heart and I wondered if I'd ever hear it again as I fell into a deep pit in my mind.

 _A very familiar half metal man was walking out the front doors of the T-shaped tower to fume outside. "Stupid Boy Blunder, where the hell did he get that stupid idea in his-" he stopped talking when he realized that the area out front now resembled a battle zone and said "whoa." He started scanning the area trying to find out what happened when at the edge of the battle zone near the shore his bionic eye found a passed out Raven on top of Beast Boy in a pool of red blood. He instantly ran over to them worry filling his mind at the sight of so much blood._

 _When he got over there he found that they were both passed out. Whatever had happened out here had drained the both of them. His scanners showed that Beast Boy was missing a good two quart or so of blood but other than needing a blood transfusion he was okay. Knowing the blood was Beast Boy's on the ground he tried to find where it had all come from on him but found no visible injury that could have produced as much blood as there was on the ground here. Letting out a sigh of relief he picked both of them gently off the ground and pushed any thoughts of his idiotic leader to the back of his mind as Cyborg carried the battered couple into the tower towards the infirmary._

I felt myself finally waking up with a big pain in the right side of my chest. I scrunched my eyes closed when I heard the sound of a monitor beeping next to me. I opened my eyes to find that I was in the infirmary. As I looked up I saw Cyborg snoozing in a chair with a cord coming out of his chest connecting him to the recharger station he had installed in the infirmary just in case he was needed within seconds. I slowly floated myself up off the gurney being glad I could use my powers again and looked to my right and saw Gar. It was also where I saw the monitor I heard that beeped every second like a clock signaling the beating of his heart.

I felt the fear inside of me die away when I saw he was going to be all right. He was still a little pale but looked better than he had yesterday when she healed him. ' _That probably explains all the pain in my chest.'_ I then looked to Cyborg one more time to see if he was still asleep and carefully floated over to Gar. I looked at him studying his body to make sure there was nothing else Terra had done to him. Other than the fact that he had sacrificed himself to save her it seemed his animal forms had managed to dodge all the projectiles she threw his way.

I laid down next to him on the small gurney and gently snuggled into him with my head resting on his chest. ' _Like I had the first time he had been hurt'_ This time though the sound of his beating heart filled my ears and brought a small smile to my face as the beating of his heart lulled me to sleep. Not one nightmare invaded my dreams for the first time since Malchior had torn out my heart. Instead in my dream me and Gar were staring at a star filled sky as we danced in each other's arms. Saying those three special little words repeatedly as we danced the night away.

"I love you."

 _Cyborg woke up to see Raven's gurney was empty. He almost started to freak out when he looked at Beast Boy's gurney to find Raven snuggling up to him in her sleep. She looked so… happy and relaxed that he almost took a picture for blackmail but instead opted for good big brother and went to the closet in the infirmary and grabbed another blanket from the closet and put it over the two. Looking down at them so calm and relaxed and happy for once instead of being full of sadness like the last time he started to smile. He knew in his heart that they were finally together at last. Then suddenly the thought of what happened the day before came rushing back into his mind before he had found the two of them._

 _His smile turned into a scowl as he turned away from the two of them. He knew he couldn't allow Robin to walk in on this otherwise he'd blow his already short fuse in less than a second. So before he left he wrote a quick note for the two of them and swiftly walked out the door. Turning to the keypad he changed the password needed to get into the infirmary and then hacked into the tower's database and changed the override codes so only he knew them. He wasn't going to just allow Robin to ruin their new relationship before it even started. Now he had even more to think on what he was going to do now that he knew another couple was in the tower. He knew something needed to happen soon or else Robin and his thick headed neanderthal skull would drive the team apart._

" _I won't let him drive you two apart. I swear if he tries to he will pay." Cyborg said cracking his knuckles together as he walked down the hallway to comfort Starfire._

 **-T-** **Beast Boy's POV** _The day after the battle a couple hours after Cyborg left._

I woke up to something soft laying both on top and beside me. My chest hurt a little bit and I couldn't immediately recall why. As I opened my eyes I saw I was in the infirmary. I looked around myself and found a blanket covering me and….and….

' _Raven'_ at the thought of her name everything came rushing back to me almost all at once. Our confession, the battle with Terra, being so exhausted, seeing the bullet rushing towards Raven and being forced to morph into the Beast to get in the way of it, the intense pain I had felt, feeling her cool hands trying so desperately to heal me, feeling her crack under the pressure, and finally reaching out into the bond we shared to say those three words one last time just in case I died. I felt myself smile when I realized I was very much alive and from the heat emanating off her I could tell Raven was alive too. Which left me one last question. ' _What happened to Terra?'_ I knew Raven would most likely be able to answer that so I waited patiently and after a while I started to stroke her purple hair with my hand.

 _I slowly find myself waking up to the feel of his hand running through my hair. The happiness coming off him slowly bringing me out of the land of my dreams. And I slowly opened my eyes to look up into the beautiful emeralds I had fallen in love with._

Finally I see her slowly start to open her eyes once again as her amethysts lock in on me and lets out her small special smile. I enfold her in my arms on the bed as the two of us lay there for a moment basking in each other's presence. Finally she is the first one to speak. "I was worried about you."

I smile. "I know Rae."

"You could have died." I start gently rubbing the small of her back. "I never would have died Rae. You would've never allowed me to."

She lets out a small laugh realizing how right I was. "We won't have to worry about Terra anymore Gar."

I look at her face. "What happened after I took that bullet for you Rae?" I see her face fall a little bit as she looks up to me with tears forming in her eyes. "Gar, when you took that bullet, I had thought you were as good as dead then. I just got so angry thinking you were going to die that Rage took over and sent Terra to the coldest place on Earth that she could think of."

I looked at her quizzically. "Wouldn't she be able to tunnel out of wherever she is thanks to her powers?"

She lets a small smile grace her lips at seeing my confusion. "If you had powers over the earth Gar, wouldn't you find it hard to reach for them through miles of ice?"

I became even more confused than before. "Where on earth could you send her where there would be miles of ice?"

She looked up at me the smile falling from her lips as the tears started to fall. "In the middle of an ice cave halfway inside one of the biggest glaciers in all of Antarctica about several thousand feet from the surface that's impossible to access unless you know where it is."

I look at her for a few seconds before I start to smile again. "So you sent her into the middle of a land of ice so she'd freeze before she could use her powers then."

"That was Rage's plan there. It's cold but if it works we'll never have to worry about her ever again Gar."

I pulled her closer and said, "Thank goodness we'll never have to worry about her again. I almost lost her because of you." Wiping away her tears while saying this. She smiled as she snuggled even closer to me so that way we were face to face. Then she grabbed the back of my head as she leaned her head down and we shared a nice long kiss before settling right beside me her head facing mine as we gazed into each other's eyes. We stayed that way for a long while just letting the silence of the tower engulf us.

Then I suddenly felt her tense up. "What is it Rae?" I asked. She instantly bolted upright her head facing the door. "Gar." she said to me in a worried tone. I was wondering what was happening to her when suddenly I smelled a faint scent barely coming in through the sealed doorway. Wondering what was going on I got up and started walking towards the door when I caught sight of something on the desk near the door I walked up to it and found that it was a written note from Cyborg.

 _Grass Stain, Rae_

 _I don't know what happened yesterday to you two and Terra's gone missing but I'm at least glad to see that you two are a couple now ;). I didn't write this note though to congratulate you two though and no I didn't take any pictures either Rae although I was tempted :). Something happened with Robin while you two were on the roof that night and he broke up with Starfire. He didn't only do that though but he also placed a bull crap rule saying we couldn't be in any sort of relationship with anyone, not even each other or our other teammates around the world. He's going to be suspicious of you two for now but as of yet he doesn't know that you were in the infirmary. He believes that you two made up and are just relaxing in your rooms. If he hasn't come by before you read note act like nothing's wrong and try to be normal to each other. He's serious enough with this new rule saying breaking it could mean being kicked off the team because he can't afford any loose ends? Remember, act like nothing's going on and come by to see me later so we can discuss this. I'll most likely be with Starfire._

 _Your buddy,_

 _Cyborg_

Raven had been reading the note over my shoulder and we finally realized at the same time what we'd been sensing out in the hallway. It had been slowly making it's way throughout the tower and the source of it was coming from Starfire's room. Heartbreak was once again rampant in the tower. And this time they didn't have a clue as to how they could face it coming from the most emotional of them all.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well what do you guys think about this. Did anyone see this coming. Because I'll be honest I certainly didn't see this coming until I started this chapter. It gave way to one of these Booyah moments of mine where I throw in something new to catch you readers off guard. Man ten pages of typing and editing. By far the longest chapter I've written for a so far. I know it seems a little harsh having Robin do what he did but he does have to live up to the nickname "Boy Blunder." He has to act like it sometimes at least although I admit it's a little harsh in this case. This story is also Rob/Star though and his stupidity will be explained in the next chapter. Also much will be revealed next chapter and another mystery will be left hanging in the air until I decide to get back to this story. Remember R &R, Favorite and Follow. And above all motivate me to write. Us authors really love it when all these happen to us (especially at the same time). I have access to with my phone so I'm able to reply as fast as possible to any PM's from you guys.**

" **Till Next Time." my wonderful readers. :)**


	10. I'm Back Part One

**Okay, this will be part one of the end of part one in this story. There will be lots in these next two chapters to wrap up and set new pieces into place for part two of this story. Being the end of part one I'm not only including replies to those who reviewed since last update but also a list of thank you's to the various author's I've been in contact with either about this story or from talking to them about their stories.**

 **Wjso:** Yep they're finally together. About time too.

 **Wilsonk42:** I think that was Raven who handled her. And yeah she's going to be freezing there for awhile. I do have plans for her later in this story though so sorry it's not forever like what most people would want.

 **Bluedog197:** Thanks for the suggestion. I'll try it out and see what it sounds like to me. And thanks for the support.

 **Thanks to the following authors who have helped make my time on enjoyable:**

 **Artemis Raven Courtney**

 **DarkPearl808**

 **SoulSurfer2112**

 **gracieTpie**

 **Ssj Maggie**

 **cecos**

 **AStudyinEsmeWho**

 **All these people here are wonderful and I appreciate being able to have talked to them. Also I'm going to go through my chapters and do some slight edits so I can fix mistakes I missed before in my typing. Here's to Chapter 9!**

 **Disclaimer: A season six story is what I'm writing next since I don't own the real Teen Titans.**

 **-T- Chapter Nine:** **I'm Back Part 1**

 **Gar's POV**

Me and Raven were still looking at each other in shock at how bad the predicament was. We couldn't even believe about what happened to Starfire. I mean seriously we never thought that Robin would be dumb enough to break up with Starfire in the first place with how much he had loved her over the years. Much less, ban his teammates from even having relationships with the other Titans and normal people. Finally our shock was being replaced with anger. We were both so angry with Robin at that moment that if he had appeared through the door then he would have been lucky he was already in the infirmary. He might have had a slight chance to live for all I knew. But somehow, we managed to gain control over our anger and just looked at each other.

"Gar, what are we going to do?" she asked a little timid.

"For now we're not going to rush into this problem. We're going to head to the kitchen first. We haven't had a good meal in days and we aren't going to think very well on empty stomachs."

She looked like she wanted to protest but then our stomachs both growled really loudly in agreement at about the same time. At first we were both silent. And then I found myself rolling around on the ground laughing my butt off.

"Holy crap Rae, I never knew you had that thing in you!" I barely got out as tears fell down my face from how much it was hurting to laugh yet was so worth it. As I looked up though I could see she was blushing a very bright red almost resembling a Christmas Ornament. She was reaching back to pull up the hood on her cape when I jumped up stopping my laughter instantly and grabbed both of her hands.

"It's okay Rae. I'm the only one in here who heard you. You don't need to be embarrassed about anything and you don't need to hide your beautiful face from me."

She started blushing even more when I called her beautiful and looked like she was about to protest when I silenced her with a kiss. I felt her instantly melt against me and held it for a few seconds longer before pulling back. I looked into her eyes and seeing that she was now okay I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on Rae, let's go eat something before we see Starfire and figure out what's been going on with Robin."

She smiled at me as she kept a grip on my hand as well. We both walked out feeling better then we had minutes before when we read the note. Hand in hand we were walking down the hallway smiling at each other not seeing or hearing the figure behind us that had been trying to listen to us at the door.

In a whisper the shadowy figure spoke to himself. "Dang it Cyborg, why did you have to make everything so soundproof in this tower. I couldn't even tell what they were talking about in there."

The shadowy figure stepped into a light as the couple rounded the corner. The figure was wearing what looked like a traffic light uniform, steel toed boots, a utility belt, spiked gelled hair,and a black mask over his eyes. What couldn't be seen were his glazed over eyes making him look like he was sleepwalking. "Don't they look a little too comfortable with each other." A baritone voice said inside his head. A look passed over his eyes as they returned to normal for a second as Robin tried to fight the mind control. "No this isn't right. I-" He didn't say anything else as his mind submitted to the mind control once again. "Why yes, I believe it looks like someone is breaking the new rule you helped me put in place." Robin said.

"I suggest you go fix this error of theirs before it harms your team. We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we Robin." The baritone voice said. "If they're in a relationship with each other I will make sure that they never want to live in this tower again." Robin said before he slowly went after the couple thinking that they would be heading towards their rooms having lost sight of them long ago while talking to his new master.

 **-T- Raven's POV** _The main ops room/kitchen_

We came through the sliding doors into the main ops room to find it was now close to six in the evening. The sun sinking towards the horizon in the distance. Gar had immediately went to the fridge and grabbed some ingredients for the meal he was cooking for us. I couldn't see what it was but I sighed in relief when I saw he hadn't grabbed any tofu. Twenty minutes later we were sitting at the table eating a vegetarian lasagna which tasted surprisingly good while we sipped some tea that I'd made.

"Since when can you cook this well?" I asked him being a little curious.

He smiled back at me before replying. "Well you know how I've been complaining to Cy for years about how he never makes me anything for dinner. That's always left me with a choice between tofu or cereal each day. After years of having tofu over and over again I almost can't stand the sight of it in the fridge anymore. So I took an online cooking class for vegetarians so I could cook for myself and hopefully you someday."

I smiled at him when he said this and reached across the table to grab his hand. "It tastes great Gar. And I hope this isn't the only thing you've learned to make." We were both looking into each other's eyes getting lost in each other when we heard the doors sliding open. We instantly put our hands on our laps and looked down to our food again continuing to eat acting like nothing had happened at all.

"Since when can you cook grass stain!" We looked up and saw none other than Cyborg standing there with a big grin on his face. We both let out a sigh relieved that it had been Cy and not the Boy Blunder himself.

"Dude, you totally gave us a heart attack. We thought Robin had been walking in." At the mention of his name Cyborg lost his grin as it turned into a scowl. Speaking of that I saw him looking into both your rooms before I walked in here. It looked like he was trying to find the two of you just now."

Our mood went from happy to shocked in less than a second. "Do you think he knows?" I asked a little scared of the answer. He shrugged his huge shoulders in reply. "I'm not sure guys. I mean he's just been acting so off lately it's hard to know for sure about anything concerning him now."

I was just about to say something else when suddenly the doors slid open once again.

 _It had taken me almost fifteen minutes to remember the code for Beast Boy's room. Stupid Cyborg had changed the override codes for the tower and hadn't shared them with me yet. Finally having success I looked in and swore when I saw no one in there. I proceeded to Raven's room and spent ten minutes getting the right code in only to walk in and again not seeing them. Really pissed off at the waste of time I walked into the main ops room feeling the vein throb in my forehead when I saw them chatting with Cyborg at the table as if nothing was wrong._

"Beast Boy, Raven, I need to talk to you guys in my office now!" A very angry and frustrated Robin said before turning around to walk out the sliding doors. He stopped though when heard our response. "No."

He instantly turned around looking even angrier than before. "What did you just say to me!" he shouted at us. Gar instantly spoke up. "Whoa dude, just calm down and take a chill pill. Me and Rae have been in here eating dinner for the past half hour." Robin looked like he was going to explode at the changeling when Cyborg instantly stepped in front of us.

"Yo Rob. What the hell do you think you're doing. You know that these two haven't even had a decent meal in days and now that they're finally eating again you want to pull them away from it over something that can probably wait till later? Do you really want them to starve that badly?" he said in a calm tone.

He looked at both of us with what could only be described as pure anger cleaning the look off his face and turning around. "Fine, you have thirty minutes to finish eating. And if you're not in my office by then I'll have no choice but to kick you both off the team."

Before we could reply or even complain about how unfair that was he walked out the door and left us behind shocked. I finally turned to Cyborg with tears in my eyes. "I think he knows about me and Gar Cy. That's the only possible thing that could make him this angry with us."

He looked at both of us sadly before he also shook his head sadly. "You guys should eat, I'm going to go grab Starfire. She told me she wanted to see you guys after you had recovered. Plus she knows more about what's going on with Robin than you guys since she was the one who saw his personality change firsthand."

With that Cyborg walked out the sliding doors leaving me and Gar alone in silence. We tried to eat the rest of our meal in silence but found we had lost our appetites after seeing how changed our leader was. So we grabbed our dishes and brought them over to the sink and cleaned them off side by side. Finally we walked over to the couch and sat down before we both looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes before we had to go see Robin and most likely get kicked off the team. I started to silently cry at the thought of having to leave my first real home in this world. Everywhere I'd been in my short life I hadn't ever felt accepted somewhere, much less loved. No one had ever been so kind and loving to me in my life as my teammates had been. Even when they learned that I was half-demon they hadn't cared and had stayed by my side through it all.

I was trying not to grab his attention but he always seemed to understand when I needed help. He silently pulled me into a hug as he comforted me. He gently rubbed the small of my back with one hand while the other wiped the tears from my cheeks.

' _Don't worry about it Rae. If Robin tried to kick us out of the tower he'd have to go through Chrome Dome and Starfire first. And even if he did I would never leave you. I love you too much for that too happen.'_ I looked at him a little shocked at what he'd just told me in my mind.

' _I'm scared though Gar. This is the only place I've been where it felt like home. Like I was accepted and loved.'_ I replied to him. He just smiled at me and said out loud this time. "Rae, wherever you're at, that is where my home will be whether it's here in the tower or somewhere in the world out there. And no matter what the circumstances may be I will always make sure that you're loved Rae." _Bends closer_ "And that is a promise Raven."

For the moment at least I let his words replace my fear with happiness and love. I leaned towards him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as a silent thank you. We hadn't heard the sliding doors open nor had we felt the heartbreak entering the room but we did hear the high pitched squeal and turned around just in time to see Starfire running towards us and enveloping us in a hug that was far weaker than her usual excited hugs. We were both looking at her in concern now surprised that we had heard that squeal and didn't even have a bruise to show for it on our rib cages.

"Star, why aren't you floating anymore and why are we still able to talk and breathe right now even though you're hugging us?" I asked a little curious. She let us both go before looking at us with sadness emanating off her face and out her eyes.

"Raven do you remember when I told you how my emotions are what controls my powers how I have to express certain ones in order to be able to use them?" I nodded silently at her letting her continue. "Right now, the only thing I am feeling right now is the sadness, hurt and confusion to Robin. Because of this I can't summon any of the right emotions to use any of my powers." she finished sadly.

We both looked at her for a few seconds trying to digest this. "What could Robin have done that made you like this Star."

She looked up at all of us with tears in her eyes at having to bring that memory up. The memory of her love taking her heart and soul and shattering them into pieces right in front of her without a second thought. Me and Gar both noticed this at the same time and he spoke up first. "It's okay Star, we don't have to know what happened if you don't want to talk about it."

The tears disappeared to be replaced with determination. "No, you have to know what's happened to with Robin. Maybe if you heard my side of the story you could figure out what's wrong with him and return him to the normalness for me."

"Okay then Star. Just start talking when you're ready." I said to her as me and Gar leaned into each other in case we needed someone to comfort the other while Starfire talked.

 _Yesterday Starfire's POV_

 _Me and Robin had been cuddling on the couch watching some random movie on the TV. I had the feeling of being safe in his arms that no one else could ever offer me. If things went where I had been for that night I would have pretended to fall asleep in his embrace. And he would've carried me to my room and gently placed me on my bed. He would then pull the blankets up over my body before gently kissing my forehead as he whispered "Good night Star, I love you." into my ears. And I would smile as he walked out the room whispering under my breath "I love you too." Before I would have fallen asleep happy once more._

 _Only, that hadn't happened that night. I had been ready to act like I had fallen asleep in his arms when I felt him tense up. Then suddenly as if I had the plague he pushed me off him onto the hard ground below and not on the section of couch in front of us. I had been too shocked then to realize that he had hurt me then. "Boyfriend Robin, what's goi-" I had gasped when I saw his face narrow at me and a vein started to bulge in his forehead._

" _Don't ever call me that again Starfire." I looked at him confused and slightly hurt at the use of my full name being used in such a harsh tone. "But what are you talking about boyfriend Rob-"_

" _I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BITCH!" he yelled in my face. I started feeling the tears fall down my face and I couldn't stop them because that had hurt me deeply. He just narrowed his eyes at me before a resounding slap was heard in the room. It hadn't hurt me at all but it had left me standing there shocked. Robin had just slapped me in the face._

" _WE'RE HEROES STAR! HEROES SHOULD NEVER EVER CRY OVER ANYTHING! AND HEROES SHOULD NEVER GET INVOLVED IN EACH OTHER'S LIVES BECAUSE IT MAKES US TO FREAKING EMOTIONAL!" he shouted in my face._

 _I was hurt. I was heartbroken. But above all that I felt anger when I realized several things. He had just broken up with me, called me the earth term for a very bad girl, and slapped me for crying. I answered him the same way he had answered me just now, only I did it harder. I slapped him in the face with enough force to send him flying into the window and watched as it cracked where he had hit it._

" _I WILL NOT BE TOLD WHAT A HERO DOES OR DOESN'T NEED TO DO! I WON'T ACCEPT BEING CALLED WHAT I'M NOT AND I CERTAINLY WON'T ACCEPT YOU THINKING YOU CAN JUST HURT ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT YOU KLORBAG!" I had turned around at this point and was just about to leave the room when I heard a disk coming through the air towards me. I instantly jumped to the right and saw ice encase the area I had just been standing in. I turned around to see a very enraged Robin with a Bo Staff in his hands almost flying right at me. He tried to get a swing in but I flew up towards the ceiling to avoid it and to get away from his anger. Then I felt his grappling gun hook around my waist and kept me from getting farther away. I was about to change course when he slammed me into the ground leaving a small crater where I hit it._

 _I had been enraged at this point and I turned around trying to pull up my arms to fire my starbolts at him when I found myself encased in ice. Then Bo Staff in hand ran forward and swung so hard that he broke through the ice and hit me really hard in the gut. Free of the ice I had doubled over in pain. He followed that with a roundhouse kick to my head that had almost knocked me out. He kept on using either his boots or his staff beating me up until I had bruises all over my body. I looked up at him tears falling from my eyes from how much he was hurting me. All I saw was his emotionless face as he prepared to hit me over the head with his Bo Staff and I closed my eyes and waited for him to use his anger on me. Suddenly a blue beam of light him in the back and sent him flying into the opposite wall of the room. I looked up towards the doorway to see a very enraged Cyborg appear. I started sobbing on the ground as he carefully picked me up and carried me out of the room._

 _Before he left he turned to look at Robin as he got up off the floor. He just sent a glare his way and without saying anything at all he walked out of the room carrying me. That night Cyborg had stayed in my room and kept watch over me to make sure Robin didn't try to break in and hurt me again. He had applied bandages to all the areas I had been hurt except for the one area that hurt the most. My heart. I hadn't felt this bad on the inside since I had been a slave of the Citadel and forced to do so many dreadful things with the ugly creatures. Instead of going to sleep with a smile on my face as I had planned that night I had cried myself to sleep with Cyborg watching me with a worried face. That night I fell into a land filled with nightmares of Robin being the one to slowly torture me instead of the Citadel. He being the one who put the blades into my flesh as punishment for being born, to beat me every time I disobeyed my masters, who threatened to kill me if I didn't do exactly as he said to him. I woke up in the morning hoping it had all been a dream but I still saw Cyborg standing where he been all night still watching me with that worried look in his eyes. I haven't felt happy ever since._

 _Present Raven's POV_

"And that's what happened that night." Starfire finished with tears in her eyes once again at having to bring up that painful memory. Me and Gar were sitting there shocked holding on to each other. Cyborg had been understating it when he said Robin and Star had an argument. After a minute we heard him speak up.

"After she had woken up and started crying again, I walked out of her room to give her some privacy when I saw Robin down the hallway. He told me he still had some unfinished business with her and ordered me to give him the codes to her door. When I refused he looked at me all angrily and that was when he told me the new rule he had put in place and what the punishment for breaking it was. He told me he still needed to give Starfire her punishment for trying to get involved with him but I had been so pissed at him then that I almost shot him into another wall with my sonic cannon. Instead I told him to his face that he was never going to get her codes again and walked away from the seething leader. My walk took me to the outside of the tower where I was going to blow off some steam on the obstacle course. But instead of that I found you two at the edge of what look liked a battlezone." he finished.

Finally I saw Gar stand up with anger written all over his face. "So let me get this straight! He not only dumped Star like yesterday's trash but he also attacked her! AND STILL WANTS TOO!" he yelled with a hint of a dangerous tone in his voice.

"That pretty much sums up what Star and I said." I said also getting up with anger in my eyes. We were about to walk out to deal with "Boy Blunder" when Cy said, "Wait." We turned around. "Robin was a complete jerk and attacked Starfire and has been trying to finish what he was going to do to her for the past two days. What doesn't make sense is that before that he always showed love and friendship to Star here. Now do you really think the real Robin would just suddenly pull something like this without any warning?"

We looked at him confused. He sighed at us then continued on. "What reason would he have to not only turn his back on us but also attack the only person he has loved since the day he met her."

Gar was still staring at him confused but I gasped when I finally realized what he was trying to explain. "He would never have a complete turnaround in personality like that." I said.

Cy flashed a smile when he saw he had gotten through to me. And through my link I could tell that Gar realized what I meant as well. "So what you're saying is that either that person waiting for us isn't Robin…" Gar said.

"Or the real Robin is being controlled by somebody else." Cyborg finished.

We were pondering on his words when suddenly at that point the doors opened and a very angry Robin walked in on the scene. He looked at all of us and his eyes narrowed on Starfire for a second before he looked back at me and Gar. "I told you to meet me in thirty! You're already ten minutes late! If you aren't up and moving by the time I'm out this door both of you will be severely punished!" he shouted at us with his face red with anger.

I looked at Gar. He looked at me. We both looked to Robin. "No." we said to him once again. "Whatever you need to obviously talk to us about you can tell us right here."

His face looked like it was about to explode when we said these words but somehow he managed to calm down and said in a cold voice. "I'm not asking you again either come to my office, or else.." he said glaring at us with cold hatred in his eyes.

Again I looked at Gar and he looked at me. "No. We're staying right here." we said at the same time with me looping my arm around him as he did the same to me.

That gesture alone seemed to break his calm facade as his face turned red once again. "I am the leader here. You will do as I tell you now you will come with me or I will make you!"

Me and Gar just calmly looked at him. Gar was the one that spoke. "I'm sorry whoever you are, but I know our leader would never attack Starfire and hurt her the way you did nor would he get this mad at me and certainly not at Raven. You aren't our leader and you certainly aren't going to impose some rule to keep me from the girl I love."

Whoever had been controlling Robin at that point seemed to blow up then as he charged at us Bo Staff in hand ready to strike us. He seemed to be almost flying through the air towards us. Inches away from contact I calmly opened a portal and did some things to him before I closed it back up.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as the others digested what had just happened. Cyborg broke it. "Where the hell did you send him Raven?" he asked hesitantly.

I looked at him and calmly replied to his question. "I didn't send him to hell although that was tempting considering what he'd done the past couple days. I sent him to the infirmary and before he could recover I strapped him into one of the gurneys and activated the knock out gas in that room. Oh and for good measure in case he tried to hold his breathe I also grabbed a syringe with some sedative in it and used it on him. The gas should have cleared by now so we can head down there now to see what's wrong with him." I said in my monotone voice.

Still a little shocked Cy, Gar, and Starfire got up and followed me out of the room to the infirmary. Sure enough as I had said they found Robin strapped to one of the beds clearly unconscious with a needle sticking out of one of his butt cheeks. Cyborg hesitantly walked up pulled out the needle and plugged him into different machines before taking some blood and attaching an IV to his arm that put even more sedative into his system.

 _Holding up the blood._ "I'm going to check this first and if nothing comes up I'll have to run an X-ray on his his body to see how this person...thing…whatever it is is controlling him." he said to us.

I nodded to him before grabbing a hold of Gar's hand. "You'll need to work quickly. We don't know how long we have till he wakes up. All we know is that this is the real Robin since he's not a robot and that it's almost impossible to make a clone so the only logical answer is that he's being controlled by something. The only thing I can tell you is that whatever it is it isn't magic otherwise I'd be able to detect it."

He nodded at us and said "okay." As me and Gar turned around to leave I saw Starfire walk up to the gurney. She looked down at Robin and then she took a hold of his hand and started crying softly. I turned to Gar and saw he had seen the same thing. We quickly walked out of the infirmary and walked down the hallway to the Main Ops Room and sat down on the couch.

' _Do you think Robin will be okay Rae?'_

' _I don't know Gar. Now that he's restrained we have a chance of figuring out what's wrong with him and fixing it. But we still don't know who could have done this or how they could have done it. We're on square one here and unless something happens we won't know who did it and why.'_

He sighed when I said this and looked up to look at the window. I saw him gazing out into the distance thinking he was watching the setting sun. Suddenly he tensed up next to me and I looked up at him to ask what was going on when I saw a frightened look in his eyes as he pulled out his T-Communicator.

"Cyborg come in, this is Beast Boy over."

A second passed and suddenly Cyborg's face appeared. "What's the problem now grass stain. The blood pulled up nothing and I'm running an X-Ray on him as we speak."

"Are the tower's defense systems still active or not!" Gar shouted into the Communicator. When he said that I started looking out the window to see what was freaking him out.

Cyborg appeared lost in thought for a few seconds when asked that question when suddenly his human eye bulged to dinner plate proportions. "The defenses aren't even registered on the Tower's mainframe anymore. What's going on Beast Boy!" he shouted almost in a panic when a beeping noise behind him grabbed his attention and he was forced to calm down to look at what the screen was pulling up.

I didn't hear what they said next because I finally saw the thing or things outside the window that had caused Beast Boy to start freaking out. Outside about a mile out several dozen small ships were approaching. And crowded together on the decks was the biggest number of armed robots I had yet seen. They were crowded onto all the decks while some were operating what looked like turrets on the ship.

On the lead ship was our number one enemy. Someone we hadn't seen for years since Trigon. The one person who had almost made Robin his apprentice and turned Terra back then to evil. The man with a baritone voice and armor coating his whole body along with a mask that covered his entire face showing only his one good eye.

 _On the ship "I'm back Titans. And this time I'm not leaving until I have my apprentice with me."_

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So this is part 1 of the end. Yep that man is Slade. How the heck though is he managing to control Robin though? Is it him he's coming for or someone else? Will this all end in the next chapter or will the author have to make another chapter? "Till next time" my wonderful readers.**


	11. I'm Back Part Two

**Okay this still isn't the end. I have another idea I want to pursue but can't get to it until I finish part one of this story.**

 **Now just in case people were wondering I'll make this blunt as possible. I FREAKING LOVE BBXRAE AND LOVE IT EVERY TIME AN AUTHOR EITHER PUBLISHES A NEW STORY OR UPDATES ONE FOR THEM SPECIFICALLY!**

 **And I basically want to shoot those that post RobxRae, BBxStar, BBxT, those pairings that make no sense you know because those are pairings that DON'T WORK! I say that because there is absolutely no way these pairings work without hurting someone else in it. RobxRae: devastating to Starfire who shows that she loves Robin repeatedly in the show and comics. Also devastating to Beast Boy who has already been betrayed by Terra and does show affection to Raven in both the comics and the show.**

 **BBxStar: Robin also likes Starfire back and is afraid to say it until Trouble in Tokyo so BBxStar getting together would shatter his heart. Raven does have feelings for Beast Boy as shown in both the comics and the show. She's already been betrayed by Malchior so BBxStar getting together would mean she would never trust Love again.**

 **Now BBxT: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PUT TWO PEOPLE TOGETHER WHEN SHE BREAKS HIS HEART NOT ONCE BUT REPEATEDLY IN THE SHOW AND COMICS! That is like utter stupidity right there putting these two together! Also thanks to season five I can say this: Raven found Beast Boy funny first. He took the wrong way to make her laugh and smile though.**

 **I also kind of hate stories that involve a love triangle for these groups. I'm sorry but in my mind it's either he's with her, or she's with him. There is no third person allowed in the love (unless he/she is trying to steal him/her from he/she…)**

 **So that's why I really don't like those pairings and do what I do. I don't care how well written the stories for those pairings are because I can't get past how downright wrong they are (If you think about it the first two unwanted are actually incest stories since it's a brother/sister relationship for each of them). Just post good BBxRae and RobxStar stories and I'll be perfectly happy with you. Now I don't think you guys wanted a rant from me that you can read off my profile page. So I'm going to make more fans happy and post this chapter (although I do hope you agree with my rant there).**

 **TimeWolfWarrior:** Oh just how wrong you are... Curious as to what I mean? Well read and you will find out!

 **LIONESS STEPHANIE:** She is the reason I got my butt to work on this. Leave me ten reviews like that and I'll blow out a chapter, a one-shot connected to this story, and another just for the fun of it! Thank you for your added support to my story!

 **SoulSurfer2112:** I'm so happy to add your name to this. Trust me by the end of this chapter all will be explained.

 **Again thank you for your continual support. Leave me reviews like LIONESS STEPHANIE and I will fulfill that promise there for you! Here's to the end of part 1!**

 **Disclaimer: Just in case you don't know, I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO THE TEEN TITANS! Now that that's out enjoy the story.**

 **-T- Chapter Ten:** **I'm Back Part Two**

 **Gar's POV** _While Raven sees the threat_

"What the hell are we going to do Cy! Slade is approaching with a small army of Slade-Bots and you and Robin can't come out until you fix whatever the hell is wrong with him and Star's powers aren't working so she can't fight! And to top it off we have no defense mainframe to blast them into the bottom of the bay leaving only me and Raven to fight against a freaking army! But that isn't even the best part! We still aren't back to full strength from our crappy encounter with Terra and we wouldn't even stand a chance out there alone against that many!" I was yelling at him while out of the corner of my eye I saw Raven looking out towards the oncoming threat.

Cyborg turned around towards me from the screen with a big scowl on his face. "I'm sorry to say this B but it looks like Slade somehow got these nanoprobes in him and they're attached to specific lobes on his brain that control his body. It'd take me hours to flush them out without harming his brain in the process but with him sedated it's almost impossible to flush them out in less than a day. Plus with an attack coming I wouldn't be able to do the operation because if the power were to go out the process would stop and he could die almost instantly from it. The best we can do for now is keep him sedated while I work on getting the defense mainframe back online." I don't know how much damage has been caused to it or if there is any at all, but if you hold Slade off for long enough then I can get the defensive system back online and blast Slade's butt back across the bay."

"Dude, how do you expect me and Raven to hold off a freaking army!" I shouted into the communicator angry with him.

"I'm sorry grass stain but that's your problem for now. If they break into the tower then it'll become my problem then along with Starfire's. Just hold them off until you hear my signal then watch the fireworks." Cy said before closing his communicator on me.

I was so angry then that I was just about ready to toss my communicator onto the ground and stomp on it until it was in pieces. Then I felt Raven grab my shoulder and turn me towards her. "Gar they're about ¾'s of a mile away from the tower now. I need you to put away your anger so we can think of a way to slow them down long enough for Cyborg to get the defense systems back online for us."

I sighed knowing that once again she was right. "I know Rae, being angry won't help us come up with a plan of attack here." I quickly looked out the window studying the layout of the fleet coming towards us with my superb vision. I counted at least a fifty small ships approaching now that they were closer. All of which could have been holding at least twenty armed Slade Bots on them.

' _Great so we're looking at at least one thousand Slade-Bots attacking us.'_ I looked in the bay area in between the ships and the shoreline and saw nothing in the water that could have helped us out unless Aqualad had been around. Finally I studied the shoreline where the ships would land at.

' _Heh I remember how sometimes Robin would make us train on the obstacle course so much we would all come out sweating with about one hundred bruises on our bodies. I'd have to dodge heat seeking missiles, turrets, crushers, lots of other cool things that could seriously harm you if you weren't normal...'_ Wait. Why was I thinking about the obstacle course when a huge threat is about to land right...in...front...of...it.

"..."

"..."

"Rae…"

"Yeah Gar?" She said looking at me.

"I think I just thought of a backup defense system for us." I leaned towards her and whispered the details in her ear. And as I shared the details of my idea to her she started to smile at the idea before she leaned in and gave me a kiss right on the lips.

 _Pulls back_ "See what happens when you actually think now Gar." She said to me in a teasing voice.

I looked at her with a look of mock hurt. "Hey, I do have a brain you know."

She just smirked at me. "You just don't use it much Gar."

I looked at her drawing a blank for a few seconds before I started smiling at the memory of when I had said those words years ago. "All right Rae those Slade-Bots are about ½ a mile out now so let's get their fitness plan for the day scheduled." I said trying to at least sound serious.

She dropped the smirk for a smile that almost made me melt into putty. "Don't worry about it Gar, if your plan works we might not even need the main defense system to be online."

After saying that she walked up to me. Grabbed my hand in hers. And used her magic to teleport us down to the bottom of the tower to get our plan ready before the Slade-Bots and Slade arrived.

 _After I showed Star how to give Robin a healthy continual dose of sedative while I was gone I walked out of the infirmary and made for a room in the tower that housed all the main systems in it. I liked to call it the Maintenance Room although this would be the first time I'd gone in there since the tower was made. As I walked up to the door to the control room which was the only way to the maintenance room I could see it was slightly ajar which I found odd since I hadn't even been here since the last time the Slade-Bots destroyed the tower and I had to fix some of the systems. I opened the door and walked in to the flashing lights of the control room for the tower._

 _The roof was twenty feet above me and could have easily housed all the Titan's Rooms put together. The walls were covered with computers and other hardware with one big computer operating in the center of the room. I flipped a switch and an old light bulb which had been the only one to not be broken by Raven's magic over the years turned on illuminating my path to the main computer. I looked down and only saw my footprints in the dust on the floor from the last time I came in here. It looked like there was something else in it but couldn't tell what it was. Shrugging it off I walked up to the main computer and started looking through all the files in it related to the defense system for the tower._

 _I easily found the coding for the defense system and let out a sigh of relief. It was all intact and untouched. But when I tried to activate the code it sent an error message onto the big screen. Thinking there must have been an anomaly in the code I missed I checked through all 100,000 lines of it in less than a minute and found no errors. I looked towards another door across from me that I hadn't had to use since the day the tower was built. Inside was all the wiring that led off to all the different systems and rooms throughout the whole tower. The door to what I called the maintenance room where I now knew the problem had to be. I was about to get up when I decided I should light my path first. My shoulder light came out of my shoulder and lit up the path for me when I reeled in shock._

 _On the ground in the dust was a trace of small footprints leading towards the door. Light, but noticeable with the light bringing them into view. When I checked my memory to my footprints I realized the reason why they looked odd was because someone had stepped in them. And quite recently too. I slowly walked towards it and kept my shoulder light on since there was no light bulbs in the maintenance room. I slowly opened the door and peeked into the wire filled room that I hadn't stepped in since the tower was assembled._

 _Dust was everywhere covering all the floor and hanging in the air from thick spider webs. 'Man I've got to come in and clean sometime.' I thought in my mind thinking that should be settled with a bet. But I wasn't looking at the dust specifically. I was studying all the different wires that snaked throughout the tower and connected to the mainframe here. Some were barely a centimeter wide meaning they were for simple things like programming a door to open or close while those for more important systems were at least a foot thick and covered in titanium for extra security. As my eye checked from wire to wire it gave me information as to what it's individual purpose was. It ranged from providing electricity to the kitchen to making sure the T-Ship was fully powered down below. I was pulling up all this different information and more but I still hadn't seen the wire for the defense system. I was about to stop when suddenly I received an error in my bionic eye labeled for the defense system. I singled out the wire it was supposed to be for when I let out a gasp._

 _The wire that should have connected the defense system to the mainframe which had been one of the ones that was at least a foot thick wasn't in place. Instead there was a hole in the two walls where it should have been connected. And on the floor were about ten pieces of ten foot wire. I ran up to it to see if anything was salvageable but whoever had done it had also cut out the insides as well leaving me nothing to work with but a empty shell of titanium. I punched the floor and started cursing to myself when I realized that not only was there no way to fix this but the only replacement I had was in the basement. I'd need Star's help to lug it up here since the wire itself weighs thirty tons and would be to heavy for the elevator._

 _Only her powers still weren't working. 'B I know what the problem is but you have to buy me more time than I thought.' I thought as I ran out of the room heading towards the infirmary with one question still on my mind. 'Who could have mutilated the wire for the defense system without us knowing?' I didn't dwell on it since I feared what the answer to that question might be._

 _ **As Cyborg ran out he didn't see the shadow in the darkness of the hall come out from a separate room and follow him stealthily down towards the infirmary where Starfire was waiting for news.**_

 **-T- Raven's POV** _In front of the tower_

I couldn't believe it. Once again Gar had managed to surprise me. The plan of his was so simple yet required using something for a different purpose that I hadn't even imagined for it before. Who knew that our obstacle course that I hated with almost as much as Adonis's flirting would turn out to save our lives. Only in a different way than Robin had originally envisioned for it. As I looked up from the control panel I saw Gar standing out front near the shoreline. Five more minutes had passed since we had set up the obstacle course. The plan of his was to use himself to grab Slade's attention and direct him and the Slade-Bots of his towards the center of the obstacle course. The course was set at ten. The highest setting that none of us, not even Robin could ever beat. After he herded them there he would use his bird form to fly away and leave Slade and his bots in the middle of the trap which I would proceed to activate. Simple.

My communicator starts to ring and I pick it up. "Hey Rae, are you ready?"

"Yes Gar. Just remember to not get yourself killed out there and don't get stuck in that obstacle course when I activate it."

"It's okay Rae, you know I'm not really that big an idiot to try and take on that level while about a thousand armed Slade-Bots are on my tail."

I smirked at him. "I don't know Gar, you've already surprised me once today with your brain. So maybe you'll average it out and do something stupid."

"Ha ha Raven. Seriously though, I'm not going to do something as idiotic as that unless I'm forced to do it."

I drop the smirk for a smile. "Please be safe Gar."

He smiles back. "You too Rae."

And then the Communicators disconnected as I saw the first boats hitting the shoreline in front of him.

 **-T- Gar's POV** _shoreline_

I shut off my communicator and look up in time to see the first ship stop one hundred feet in front of me. I look up studying the design of the ship seeing how it looked almost like a small luxury ship. If you didn't include the turrets sticking out the sides and on top. Finally I look up at the top front part of it and see him standing there. Still covered in the same armor and mask he wore all the time. As I watched he jumped from his perch and landed right in front of the ship with a grace even Robin couldn't match in his landings.

"Why are you here Slade? Did you really miss us that much?" I asked him.

"Still as funny as ever I see (just imagine his voice like it sounds in the show, it's almost freaky!). Only, I didn't come to hear your obnoxious little jokes this time. I'm back for my apprentice. And I would appreciate if you would get out of my way."

"What makes you think your apprentice is even here Slade? And why is your apprentice so important for you to bring a small army with you?" I asked him a little curious for an answer wondering if it was Robin since he had been acting weird as of late.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would like to know."

"Are you certain."

"Yes I'm certain Slade."

"Are you positive about it."

"Yes I'm positive."

"Are you -"

"Just tell me Slade! I'm sick of these stupid mind games of yours! Enough with the mystery and just get to the point!" I shouted at him.

"This is no game boy. My apprentice is unknown even from your leader Robin. However, I will let you know this. I've been training her for years now and she was almost ready to join me at my side. However, a few days ago she left without telling me what she was doing and her last location puts her here at your precious tower."

I stare at him confused. "So it's a she and not a he?" I asked him.

"Why yes, I do believe I said that my apprentice was specifically a she."

"So you didn't come back for Robin then at all."

This time he cocked his head in confusion at me. "I may have wanted Robin as my apprentice back then but he is simply not compatible for the plans I have."

I stare at him in confusion then. "But we don't even have any signs that an intruder is in the tower."

He shrugged. "My tracker places her here. So I'd really appreciate it if you let me in so I could collect her. "

"And what makes you think you can just come in and do that?"

"I believe I only see you in front of me. Knowing Robin he would have come charging out of those doors at the sight of my fleet to attack me without letting me talk first. This leads me to conclude that something is wrong with your leader at the moment. That also means that red-head and walking robot are most likely inside taking care of him and his problem. And I'm guessing since half my fleet hasn't been destroyed since I landed here that there's a problem with your security system. I believe it's just you and Raven against me and a thousand of my creations."

I looked around noticing in the time we had talked all his other ships had landed and dropped ramps that allowed all the Slade-Bots to gather on the shore to the sides of Slade. ' _Well no turning back now.'_ I thought in my head. "I don't know who exactly you're talking about Slade but if you want your apprentice back then I suggest you don't underestimate me and Raven."

With that I turned into a Stegosaurus and used my tough hide to not only deflect the fire from the Slade-Bots that fired at me but I also used my tail to smash one into the ground destroying it. ' _One down, 999 to go.'_ Morphing into a hummingbird I used its agile skills to dodge all the fire from both the Slade-Bots on the ground to the turrets firing from the ships at me. Slowly I led the herd of robots, minus Slade who was hanging at the back of his army, to the middle of the obstacle course that would spell certain destruction for them. It was tough going and I felt myself starting to tire. I sometimes changed into a Stegosaurus or some other tough skinned animal like an elephant to squash a group of Slade-Bots into the ground. But the fire from the turrets on the ships always kept me from causing more damage in my destructive forms. Finally I managed to herd them into the center of the trap and quickly flew up into the blue sky.

 _As I made my way back I heard small explosions from outside the building and realized that the battle must have already started outside. I took off at a faster pace and within a minute was back inside the infirmary. It looked the same way as I had left it. Everything still looked as organized as I had left it. Star was still holding onto Robin's hand looking down at him with sadness in her gaze. I felt like a jerk for what I was about to do but I knew it had to be done in order to get her help._

" _Starfire?"_

 _She looked up at me at the sound of her name. "What is it friend Cyborg?"_

 _I sighed before getting to the main point. "I know your powers haven't been working as of late but I need your help."_

 _Her gaze seemed to fill with even more sadness than. "I need Robin to be the normal and to get back to being my boyfriend and then maybe I'll help."_

 _I decided to be blunt. "Star, Raven and BB are out there trying to fend off Slade so we'll be able to fix Robin later. But they can't do it alone and I need to help them out first. The only thing is I need your help as well. So I need you to push Robin out of your mind and help me out here."_

 _Her gaze lost her sadness and was replaced with anger as her eyes glowed green for the first time in days. "I cannot push him out of my mind friend Cyborg. I have been trying to for the last several days since he betrayed my trust and attacked me but no matter what I do he always comes back to the forefront of my mind when he was sweet and gentle Robin and not complete jerk anti-Robin!"_

 _Sigh "Star, I really need your help. BB and Raven really need your help. I know you don't want to leave his side and that you want to make up with him and return to normal. But if we don't do something soon Raven and Beast Boy could lose their lives and the Slade-Bots will take Robin away from here. Do you really think that Robin would've wanted us to just abandon our friends in their time of need for him?"_

 _She lost her anger as her eyes returned to normal and looked towards Robin again. Almost seeming to be memorizing his face one last time as if he would disappear in the time she was gone. Finally glancing back up I saw the sadness still, but also a burning resolve to help out her friends. "Let us go and help out our friends and do the kicking of Slade's butt." She said as she floated out of the chair towards me for the first time in days._

 _I smiled inwardly glad that I had finally managed to get through to her. Her powers were still a little weak but they were working now at least. I still snuck one last worried glance at Robin. I was wondering if it was really a good idea to leave him alone in the infirmary with an intruder in the tower. But I knew I had to worry about BB and Raven first since they were risking their lives to keep Slade at bay. So I guided me and Star down to the basement to grab the big heavy wire needed to reactivate the security system and send Slade packing._

 _ **Unseen in the shadows, I watched as they left the infirmary to fix the damage I had caused to their puny security system of theirs. I knew the Boy Blunder was still in there likely to be fighting for control of his mind. Only thing was it's hard to fight something mechanical that's lodged in your brain. I knew this from experience as I had grown up with Slade. I silently laugh to myself at the thought of him fighting what I had never been able to win against. I briefly wonder if he thinks if it's Slade that's controlling his mind still and let out another silent laugh.**_

 _ **I hear explosions outside and realize that Slade's here now. I smile inwardly to myself as I sneak out of the tower through the ventilation ducts and silently come out on the roof. I look down to see quite the spectacle and let out a silent laugh at the ingenuity of it. Those two were managing to hold back that small army of his and were even decimating it. I didn't really mind though and I knew that deep down neither did he. This was all just part of a big distraction to disguise the main event anyways. Receiving the signal from him I walked across the roof to find the transport already waiting there for me.**_

 _ **It was almost an exact replica of Robin's flying R-Cycle, only this one had a big S with an R right by it. Half of it was painted Orange while the other half was white like my hair. As I got in I knew there would already be Slade-Bots waiting at where I was going with all the supplies that I'd need. And as I got in the small bike that he'd made for me and flew away I took one last look at the tower. For my first mission as his apprentice I knew it had been quite a success. He would be a little angry that he lost so many of his robots in this distraction of his but he knew as she did that the rewards would be worth it. So South I flew knowing I didn't have to worry about the Titans finding out about it as they were preoccupied to look into a disturbance such as the one I caused.**_

' _ **It's time to disappear.' I thought as I made my way south towards an unspeakable goal. My cloaking device activated and the last thing to be hidden away by it were the katanas I carried in the blade holders on my back.**_

 **-T- Raven's POV**

I watched as the fight slowly unfolded in front of me. Gar was doing an excellent job of herding the small army to where we wanted it to be. He never got hit with the laser blasts from the bots unless he was in the form of some tough skinned animal and managed to dodge all the turret fire from the ships. Each time he got a few Slade-Bots crushed before he changed again to dodge more turret fire. Still he couldn't keep it up forever and I saw him start to focus more on dodging than attacking as he tired. I still waited remembering how he told me I had to activate the course when he gave the signal. And so I continued to watch the battle unfolding in front of me. I waited...and I watched...and I waited some more...

Suddenly, to my relief, he flew up high into the sky above the Slade-Bots giving me the signal I had been waiting for. With an almost evil smile on my face replacing the look of relief I had just had I activated the course in front of me.

 _My Slade-Bots were about ready to take down that green pet of theirs on the team. I could see he was tiring out and smiled behind the mask. Not only would my plan succeed in distracting the Titans from my main goal, but I'd also be able to take down one of them once and for all. I was just a little worried that I hadn't seen that witch yet. But even if she arrived now she wouldn't be able to save him in time._

 _Suddenly the green pest flew up high and looked towards the front of the tower. I was curious as to what he was looking at and looked towards the front of the tower as well. I saw her, standing right behind what looked a control panel with an evil smile on her face. And I finally realized In my arrogance I had made a very costly mistake. All my robots were now gathered together in the middle of the Titans obstacle course. I tried to call my robots back but was too late at this point._

I watched as I activated the course. I saw what happened to just about every part of Slade's army. I saw a good portion get bogged down by Blaster turrets while a good hundred found themselves in the middle of an active minefield that blew up on them when one of the robots stepped on a mine.. I saw twenty get crushed by a door they hadn't seen before. And fifty fell into a pit filled with snapping robot crocodiles. I'd list more but it was pretty gruesome to watch Slade's army being torn apart.. It would have been a lot uglier if it had been actual people in there but luckily they were all robots.

Gar landed by me and watched the show along with me. He was smiling to himself and somehow I knew he was going to be bragging about this for years to come. But the trap didn't catch the turret operators on the ships who started firing at every deadly obstacle in the way between them and us. Slowly, but surely, the remaining Slade-Bots started to advance through all the different obstacles right to us thanks to the cover fire from the turrets. Finally they got through the last obstacle which had been a pair of heat-seaking missile turrets and charged right at us. At this point there was a good 150 Slade-Bots left with almost all of them being damaged in some way but all of them armed with grenades and laser pistols and other weapons.

The fighting was rough for us and we were both forced to be on the defensive more often than we wanted dodging both grenade blasts and powerful lasers from the ships. I was forced to remain behind a dark shield most of the time and had to perform many acrobatic maneuvers in the air to dodge the powerful grenades while only periodically reaching out at times with my powers to crush a Slade-Bot. I saw Gar appear now and then as an elephant right over a Slade-Bot crushing it before disappearing again. Still we were going too slowly and we were both tiring out at a fast pace. There was still about one-hundred Slade-Bots left and we were both reaching our limits to our endurance.

We were both about to fall back to the tower when we heard a very loud sound from the tower that sounded a lot like Cyborg. "BOOYAH!"

" _All right Star we need to lug this up ten flights of stairs and then we'll be able to connect it to the system." I said to the currently struggling Tamaranean girl. "Friend Cyborg, why can't we just use the elevator to help take this up. My powers aren't as strong as they should be and I'm really struggling with all this weight." She said while holding up the almost thirty ton wire in front of me._

" _Starfire, the sooner we get this up there and connected, the sooner we can save Grass Stain and Raven from certain death." An evil idea came to my mind after I said that. "And if we manage to beat Slade I'll need somebody in charge of taking care of Robin until he recovers." As I said this she got a gleam in her eye at the prospect of being able to personally take care of Robin since the procedure I was thinking of would leave him out of it for a while. It seemed like her strength suddenly increased ten fold then as she took all the weight including what I had been carrying flew like a flying meteor up the flights of stairs trailing one hundred feet of thick wire and about 800 pounds of screaming Cyborg attached to it about halfway along its length. She flew through the open door on the floor with the control room and maintenance room in it and seemed to almost go light speed as she zoomed down the hallway._

 _She only slowed down once she went through the first doorway from sub-light speed to sub-sonic and then came to a complete stop in the maintenance room. Launching me from the stopped wire into the far wall leaving a small dent where I had hit. "I'm sorry friend Cyborg, but after you said that I just got so excited that I didn't know what came over me."_

 _I was shivering on the ground my arms still acting like they were around the wire that I had been holding onto for dear life. She came to me with that smile on her face though and asked me where the wire needed to be connected in the wall and I managed to get myself under control. I pointed out the big hole on the far side of the wall and then the other side that connected it to the Titan's Mainframe._

 _She then proceeded to pick up her end of the wire and flew up towards the hole in the wall about eight feet above the ground and proceeded to put it in place. As she used her eyebeams to seal it to the wall I picked up the other end and brought it over to the Titans Mainframe at the other end. I inserted it into place and used my finger torch to make sure it stayed sealed to the mainframe and then walked me and Star out of the room to the main computer in the Control Room._

 _I checked the connection and found that the defense mainframe was now online again. I opened up a view of the outside with one of the security cameras and saw that Grass Stain and Rae were about to be overwhelmed. 'Time to give that signal I promised them.' I thought wanting to see the look on Slade's face when victory was suddenly pulled from his grasp. I pulled a microphone up to my mouth while also activating the security system at the same time. And shouted my favorite word of all time._

" _BOOYAH!"_

We both looked behind us in time to see many holes appear along the front of the tower (like with what happened in that room in Titans East when Cyborg activated the security system) and many, many thin laser rifles came out and pointed right at the group of Slade-Bots remaining. Thousands of red dots covered the battered group of robots who had absolutely no time at all to run for cover. Those near the top of the tower weren't pointing at the group though but were pointed at the ships still at the shorelines. And that was when all hell broke loose as the Slade-Bots in front of us were instantly annihilated by Cyborg's top of the line security system and the ships were fired upon. I saw the pesky turrets on them aiming to fire back but they were the first things to be targeted by the security system. After they were all disabled the security system started to focus on sinking the ships one by one.

It was probably at this point that Slade decided to cut his losses by pulling out as fast as he possibly could from there. He still lost over half his fleet and all of his outside robots had been completely decimated into piles of scrap metal. Me and Gar were still just standing there still reeling from the sudden turnaround. Then we started to smile and hug each other realizing we had won. Then the doors of the tower opened behind us and we turned and saw a very smug looking Cyborg standing in the doorway. "Ain't nobody going to touch this tower as long as I have something to say about it."

"Pfft, we so destroyed a lot more than you did Chrome Dome. We destroyed almost 9/10's of his whole army before you decided to join in." Gar said.

"Oh yeah Grass Stain, well if I recall when I activated the system you two were about to be forced back into the tower with them dogging on your heels." Cyborg replied.

"If that security system had been active in the first place we wouldn't have had them." Gar replied back.

I intervened before another argument could start. "Cyborg, why wasn't the system active in the first place." I said in my monotone.

His smug look dropped and he put on a serious face. "When I checked the mainframe it showed that there wasn't even a connection to the defensive systems in the tower. And I had to go into the maintenance room in the tower to find the source of the problem."

Gar spoke up. "We have a maintenance room for the Titan's mainframe?"

"Yeah. I figured if it wasn't getting a connection to the tower that the problem had to be in there. Thing was I don't go there very often, like maybe once since the tower was first built. There were footprints in the dust leading towards the door. And when I approached the door it was already slightly ajar. When I entered my bionic eye couldn't immediately find the problem. It was only when looked down towards the ground when I found that the wire that had connected the defense system to the Titan mainframe was in pieces on the ground with the insides all taken out."

We were both silent for a few seconds as we digested this. "Okay. That is actually a pretty good excuse for the system not working in the first place, but why did it take you so long to replace one wire? It couldn't have been that hard to replace." Gar said..

"Dude that wire was a special titanium armored, one foot thick, thirty ton monstrosity. And Star and me had to carry it up from the basement to the control room inside the tower since the elevator can't support that much weight on it."

"Wait was the original wire just like the one you replaced it with?" I asked him in my monotone.

He looked at me confused. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"So you're saying that someone sliced through titanium covered wire that was a foot thick not just once but repeatedly. And then proceeded to take out the insides." I finished.

He was about to reply when his jaw dropped to the ground. Suddenly Gar spoke up. "Before the battle started Slade said something about coming back for his apprentice. The only other thing I got was that it was a she so it couldn't have been Robin."

"So what you're telling me grass stain is that Slade said his apprentice was here and we didn't even know about it!" Cyborg yelled.

"Cy, just think, how attentive have we really been the past few weeks with Terra showing up and all. I mean even the paparazzi saw that something was off about us as a group and came up with all types of wild rumors about it. There was even one suggesting a love triangle between me, Terra, and Raven."

It looked like Cy was about to retort when shock registered on his face. "Dude, since when did you get all smart on me?"

Gar smiled a little at that. "About the time I realized that I liked Rae here. And I wanted to try to impress her with my brain."

I pulled up my hood at this comment to hide the growing blush on my cheeks and scowled at him from under it.

His smile just got bigger as he leaned closer and pulled down my hood and whispered in my ear. "Remember what I said about hiding your beauty from me Rae?"

My cheeks were now beet red from his words and I couldn't even reply to him. Heck I couldn't even form a coherent thought. I didn't even think about pulling my hood back up to hide my face. He smiled once more before he turned and started to talk to Cyborg again. "So who knows, maybe about the time Robin started acting different was probably when our mystery apprentice entered the tower." He finished to Cy.

"Alright that makes sense. But you said he was coming back for her as well. Well we just sent Slade away with his tail between his legs. Where did she go?"

 _Silence besides that annoying cricket you sometimes hear outside_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

We all turned towards the tower when we heard the scream. The blood seemed to drain from our faces almost instantly. As one we all ran into the tower shouting the same name.

"Starfire!"

 **Author's Notes:**

 **You know the feeling you get when you find the end to something and you stop and take a break? Well I still haven't found it yet. Maybe next chapter but I just don't know for sure. I'll just say now I'll take a break when part one is done. Not stopping till then.**

 **So I want to know two things from you guys.**

 **Is it a good idea to write a Season Six story that I would finish and not leave behind.**

 **If I did do number one, would it be a good idea to have it centered on Beast Boy and Raven.**

 **I ask this because I heard of a canceled episode that could have been in Teen Titans that would have been called Opposites. If the title doesn't give it away to you guys already, it would have been about Beast Boy and Raven's relationship with each other.**

 **If you can give me feedback I'd really appreciate it. So give me those sweet reviews and PMs and favorite or follow this story. Remember the message I gave at the top to LIONESS STEPHANIE. Ten more reviews like hers and next time I post another chapter it will also be with a one-shot connected to this story and another one-shot just for fun.**

" **Till next time."**

 **Allen**


	12. Is this Goodbye?

**Okay. WOW! Lots of feedback already from you guys! Keep it coming for me. I'm getting really inspired now! Now for the mailbox pull:**

 **TimeWolfWarrior:** Thanks for the Warriors Reference in your review. I actually love reading that series as well. Yeah that idea for Beast Boy's plan was just pure inspiration when I watched thought about the episode when Cyborg did the obstacle course followed by Terra. It was when they first met her.

 **HornedGoddess:** Well some good news. This is the end of Part One in my story so congratulations on making it this far!

 **Bluedog197:** FINALLY! SOMEONE ACTUALLY GUESSED WHO IT WAS! I guess it took the white hair and katanas to finally reveal it but yes I brought in the Ravager! Thank you for this review and all the encouragement.

 **J-Rob95:** This might actually be my first flame for this story. At least I can say it's not because it's not because it's part of this story. So I want to apologize to you since what I wrote in my last chapter most likely offended a lot of people.

 **And I'm sorry to say this but what I'm about to say next may offend those same people even more. I'll apologize for offending you, but I'll still stick to what I said and more of what I haven't said. I stick with all my reasons listed both last chapter, my profile, and in my mind. I'm not somebody who pairs Robin with whoever he wants because he hates Starfire's guts. I'm not someone who pairs Raven with someone else because I loathe BB. I'm just your average seventeen year-old guy who's worried about keeping his grades up and following a talent he didn't know he had before. And I want this talent to be used in the right way. I saw Teen Titans as a little kid and I loved them a lot and the lessons they taught. I grew up watching the show and I have it mostly memorized and have some knowledge from the comic books as well.**

 **This is why I write what I write about here. I'm not someone who thinks Raven and someone like Red X are great put together. I'm not someone who thinks Starfire should be with some other guy like Speedy. I don't like putting Beast Boy with other girls like say Jinx. Or putting Robin with some other girl such as Bumblebee. Did the show and the actors really show anything like that for those characters? If so then I don't really have as much of an intimate knowledge as I think I do of them.**

 **But you see the main thing I'm saying is that I'm not some of these other people on the site. I don't like to write stories that differ from either the show's or the comics relationships (maybe a couple exceptions). It's just a part of who I am as a person. I can't help it if I find the thought of Robin and Raven being more than friends revolting. I say this since Robin says that Raven's like a sister to him so it makes me think of it as incest (try and get that out of your mind now that someone's said it out loud). Same with arranging the family of Titans in other ways as well. They have their different relationships with each other whether it be family, friend, or more than friends. And I don't like to mess with that if I can help it.**

 **Again, I'm sorry if people find this offensive. It's who I am though. I am that guy who speaks up for what I think is right. I've done it since I was a little kid and I'll still continue to do that as I grow older (like one of those old men who always criticizes the views of the younger generation). If you can't accept me for me then ignore this. Ignore my apologies. Flame me into oblivion for all I care. Say this is the worst story in existence. Say I'm some weird dude who knows nothing about the real Titans. I'm not going to change myself and what I believe is right. And I'll voice that every time I write a new story. So please. Read this, and think to yourselves for a moment about this question. "What do I think is right?"**

 **You'll either agree or disagree on this with me. I know other writers do what they do for their own reasons. I just want to voice out loud that I either agree or disagree with them. I can only hope that people won't find this offensive. But I know in this world no matter where you go, what you say, or how you act, it will always offend at least somebody.**

 **And one last thing to add. BBxRAE, ROBxSTAR, CYxBEE, KF/JINX. They don't hurt anyone in the story when put together. But when you mix or put in different people in there I find that is where the most pain is caused for the other characters. Even if it's not written.**

 **Okay enough with the guilt trip. You guys click on these stories to read stories. So here's the next chapter to I'm Sorry. And again I'm thinking about that Season Six Story so really need the motivation from you guys. Also past the 5,000 views mark and last chapter broke the record for how many people read it in one day!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat myself...no...excellent. On to the end of part one of this story!**

 **-T- Chapter Eleven:** **Is this Goodbye?**

 **Gar's POV** _Inside the tower_ _Infirmary_

After we had heard the scream we had ran into the tower. We had been heading towards the elevator when a black raven enveloped all of us and took us up through the floors of the tower towards the scream we had heard from Starfire. We finally stopped in front of the door to find it was locked. Cyborg used the override codes though and we had ran in ready for a fight.

The thing was no one was even in there at all. We saw no sign of Starfire but we did see signs of a struggle involving the gurney on which the straps were broken and in pieces. Finally we looked past that and saw that the window had been broken and orange blood was on one of the shards. I instantly morphed into a hummingbird and flew outside through the broken window followed by Rae. I could hear Cyborg inside cursing up a storm in at least three different languages as he ran out of the doorway towards the elevator. He was most likely cursing the fact that he was the only Titan on the team who couldn't fly like us. The other option was that he was likely cursing Robin for attacking his little sister.

We looked around trying to find where they went next and saw scuff marks from Robin's boots on the glass here and there and followed them up the side of the tower as quickly as we could making sure not to lose sight of them. Finally they led to the roof of the tower and we found more blast marks and the doorway blown off its hinges again (Cyborg had fixed it after the Terra mishap). Sighing we quickly followed hoping that we'd be able to find our teammates soon and hopefully Slade's missing apprentice as well since we both thought that she had been the cause of all this.

We followed the path of destruction until we were outside of the Common Room where we finally heard sounds of a fight going on. I heard Cy yell something and then suddenly heard a loud thump as something heavy hit the floor and sent vibrations throughout the tower. We both prepared ourselves and quietly opened the door to find darkness. I changed into a night owl since they had superb vision in the dark and looked into the blacked out room.

Apparently Cyborg was on the middle of the floor in the other doorway unconscious which also explained why we heard that loud thump. I looked towards the windows and found that they had been covered by something that was blocking out the afternoon light. I looked some more and found an almost still form on the ground in front of the TV screen. It had orange skin and long red hair that was singed going down her back and she was bleeding from multiple cuts on her body. ' _Starfire!'_ I then looked in front of her and found Robin slowly approaching the fallen girl with an emotionless look on his face.

Changing back I ran into the room throwing caution to the wind and leaving Raven behind me. "Dude, why e hell are you attacking her?" I said angrily.

I saw him scowl through the darkness at me but he didn't attack and stopped moving towards her. "That thing down there is no she Beast Boy. I know for sure that Slade is definitely a he."

I reeled backwards in confusion at his words. "What are you talking about Robin, that's Starfire there on the ground!" I yelled at him.

"DON'T YOU GET IT! STARFIRE'S DEAD! I SAW HIM COME INTO THE INFIRMARY AND KILL HER WHEN I WOKE UP! I NEVER EVEN GOT TO APOLOGIZE TO HER FOR THE WAY I HAD ACTED WHILE I WAS UNDER THE CONTROL OF THAT MONSTER! I WILL KILL HIM AND YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME DO THIS!"

I thought about shouting back but realized Robin must still be under the influence of the mind control. ' _And he thinks that he's fighting it now too.'_ I realized. I calmed down and calmly started to walk over to him. "Dude, that isn't Slade there on the ground."

"SO YOU'RE ALSO ADMITTING WHAT HE SAID!" He said pointing towards Cyborg.

As I got closer without speaking Robin got in a defensive stance analyzing what he perceived as a new threat in front of him. As if I was approaching a tiger I gradually got closer and closer to him and put my hands up. "Robin, we know that you've been under someone's mind control."

"SO WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME KILL THE PERSON IN CHARGE OF IT!"

"Robin. We just fought Slade outside the tower and sent him and the rest of his smoking fleet of ships packing. He couldn't have been both controlling you and attacking our home. Whoever did this to you had to have already been inside the tower. And since I just said that we sent Slade packing I can assure you that that isn't Slade there on the ground." I said pointing towards Starfire.

It seemed like Robin was about to retort again.

"Robin, do you trust me?"

He paused for a moment. "I don't know."

"Robin, would I ever lie to you about something as serious as this?"

"No."

I grinned in relief realizing I might have finally gotten through to him. "All right then. I'm going to say this one last time for you. That isn't the real Slade down there."

He slowly looked up at me. "But how can you be sure about it? He looks so real to me." he said tears forming behind his mask.

"Dude, there's only one way for you to find out about that. Do you trust me on this?" I asked as I reached out for his hand with mine.

Slowly, he took my hand and said, "With my life." I walked us both over to the beat up girl on the ground. I got him down on one knee and then moved his hand to where to a spot that I figured would be the most familiar to him since he always played with it a lot. Starfire's hair. Gently I put his hand onto it.

 _I let out a gasp. There was no way this could have been Slade. The hair I'm touching is long and wavy and smooth to the touch. I follow it up to the top and trace the face in front of me with my hands. I feel something snap in my head and see the image of Slade slowly melting away in front of me. To be replaced by a beat up Starfire who was crying from the pain she was feeling._

"STARFIRE!" I heard him shout as he gently picked up the poor girl and started to cry into her head. "I'm so sorry I attacked you again. I'm such an idiot, a numbskull!" _Pause for a second._ "A worthless klorbag."

Starfire somehow managed to look up to him when he said those words. "You are no klorbag Robin. And you are the most priceless thing I know of."

"I am though! I saw myself break up with you and then attack you. Then I had to watch as I tried to break up Beast Boy and Raven's relationship when I had wanted them to just get together for the last few months! And then I woke up in that gurney thinking I finally had control only to attack you and Cyborg because I let my obsession with Slade get in the way! When I had woken up I thought I saw Slade holding your lifeless corpse in his hand and I just...just...lost it." he finished in a weak voice.

She weakly lifted up her arm to his face. "Robin, that all may have happened, but I am at least glad that you didn't want to break up with me in the first place nor did you attack me of your own free will."

"But Star-"

"Shhhhhhh. It's okay. You are forgiven."

At this Robin broke down again while hugging the girl of his dreams to him. I silently high fived myself in my head and turned to see Raven with tears in her eyes. "Too much emotion here Rae?"

She silently nodded to me and I walked up to her. "Come on, let's leave them alone and get Cy checked out."

 **-T-** _Five days later_

After the trouble from those few days, we were finally blessed with a break from criminal activity. Turned out Cyborg had been deactivated and only needed a simple reboot up to be back to perfect working order again.

Starfire and Robin were closer than ever now. After Cyborg had spent a few hours clearing away the nanoprobes from Robin's brain he left the two of them alone. They both were healing each other's physical and mental injuries. They loved it though since they had to stay together at all times now. They refused to have Raven try and heal them saying and I quote. "We need to do this together."

And me and Rae. We settled into our new found relationship quite well. Our mornings were still spent about the same as before Terra had come. I'd make us breakfast and tea. We'd now sit at the table next to each other instead of on opposite sides. After we ate we'd spend a quiet half hour or so just being comfortable with each other's presence. Then we'd move to the couch and either watch a movie together or read a book together. Sometimes while we did this we'd scoot closer to each other and then lean into each other just like we had that morning before Terra had ruined everything. Only this time nothing would interrupt us. We'd end up forgetting about our books or the TV in front of us for a while and instead focus on each other for sometimes hours. I'd make us lunch and we'd stay in the Common Room doing whatever for the rest of the day until sunset. There we would head to the roof and watch the sun as it set on the horizon. We'd use this time to talk to each other in our minds and strengthen our bond. After this I'd walk her to her room and kiss her goodnight before I walked to my room and enjoyed dreams about Raven.

We were in the middle of being on the couch again now. Our books having been forgotten long ago. Cyborg had walked in without either of us hearing him. And then he started shouting. "That does it! First Robin and Star did that every day there and now you two are doing it! I'm sick of being the fifth wheel in this tower!"

We just both looked at him and continued what we had been doing acting as if he was nothing but a distraction. It worked as visual steam actually came out of his ears (like in the cartoons when they got real mad). "That does it! I'm going to Titan's East for a while! If Robin asks tell him I'll be gone for a few days!" he shouted as he walked out of the room.

We waited a couple minutes to make sure he was gone and then we both started laughing on the couch. "I can't believe I managed to do that without blushing from embarrassment." I heard Raven say.

"Just wait until we're outside the tower in public doing this on a date." I replied to her cheekily.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE DOING THIS IN PUBLIC!" She shouted at me as her powers sent me right through a wide open window into the bay below.

I resurfaced to find a very red-faced and worried looking Raven coming down towards me. "Gar are you okay?" she asked me.

I pretended like I had hurt my arm by grabbing it and going, "Ohhhh, it hurts so much Rae." She instantly levitated lower and went to gently grab my arm. That was when I sprung my trap and suddenly grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her into the water right next to me and started laughing.

 _One moment I had been reaching out for him. The next thing I knew I was coughing up water while he was laughing his butt off right by me. That was where his mistake was since he had just managed to anger me in the perfect place where I could get revenge on him._

Suddenly I found myself levitating a few feet above the water. I looked around and couldn't see where Raven had went. I suddenly heard a big roaring sound behind me and turned my head around to see the biggest wave of my life covered in dark energy heading right towards me. And right above it was a smiling Raven. I couldn't move and got hit by the wave so hard that I was sent about a half mile away from the tower.

' _So that's how it's going to be.'_ I thought as I morphed and disappeared down below.

' _ **I knew I had made that wave to big.'**_ _I thought as I was trying to look for my boyfriend. I'd been searching for the last ten minutes and still hadn't even found any sign of him. I was so worried that I had forgotten about my mental link with him and instead I tried sending my soul self out in all directions trying to find him and still failed. I tried his communicator but got no signal from it. I was just about ready to start freaking out thinking I had managed to kill my new boyfriend when my soul self finally caught something down below._

 _He was deep underwater but I could tell that he was still moving. I let out a sigh of relief when I suddenly realized something. He was coming up way too fast. I thought he was trying to get to the surface as quickly as he could to breathe so I moved to the side and waited to see if he needed help. And I got caught in the biggest splash ever as I saw an emerald green whale emerge, the afternoon sunlight glittering off the droplets that ran down its emerald green hide. I was so lost in the beauty of it that I didn't see his tail hit into the water at just the right angle to send thousands of gallons of water right at me until it was too late._

I morphed back laughing so hard at having caught Raven off guard with my revenge counterattack. I gently swam over to her as she recovered from the shock of being hit with so much water by me. I didn't even notice through the link about the inner turmoil she was experiencing.

"I'm sorry Rae, but you were asking for that." I said while I was laughing so hard I didn't even notice the look of anger on her face. I did notice the next thing she did.

 _Slap!_

I stared at her in shock as the red mark shaped like her hand appeared on my face. "YOU IDIOT! Do you realize how worried I had been that I'd hurt you there! You were underwater for over ten minutes! And I couldn't even find you or sense you in that time!"

She then pulled me into a fierce hug and started crying into my shoulder. "I was afraid that I had hurt you or that you were down there drowning while I couldn't find you!"

I saw water coming up around us as her emotions started to escape from her. I had only meant to get back at her for the giant wave. But after hearing what she had admitted I felt guilt prickle down my spine. I let her cry into my shoulder as I held us both up in the water and comforted her not allowing myself to speak until finally her emotions stopped and the water floating around us landed back into the bay.

"Rae."

 _Sniff_ "Yes Gar."

"Have we been out on a date yet?"

"No, why do you ask?"

I slowly pulled her away to look into her eyes. "Would you like to go out on a date with me tonight Raven Roth?" I asked.

She looked up at me in confusion first. Then understanding seemed to dawn in her eyes as she squeezed me in a hug that almost broke my ribs.

"YES!" She practically screamed for the whole world to hear. After saying it though she seemed to realize what she had been doing and started letting some of the pressure out of the hug so I could breathe.

"And just what are you going to do tonight to make up for what you put me through Garfield Logan." she said in her plain monotone tone.

I just let out one of my carefree smiles and said, "You'll see when we get there Rae. But I think that right now we should probably head back and get ready for it."

She smiled back at me as she lifted us both up out of water and carried us on one of her signature black disks back across the bay towards Titan's Tower. As we flew I reached out and took her small hand in mine and studied the beautiful smile that appeared on her face.

 _I felt him grab my hand and felt my smile grow on my face. It's funny how a few months ago I had been too afraid to even smile in front of anyone. Much less, feel love for someone. Gar changed that. He changed me as I saw him change._

 _He'd always still be a free spirit at heart. And I'd always be the calm and mysterious girl on this team that was our family._

 _But together, we are much better than our normal selves. I wouldn't say that we were the opposite pieces of each other. Rather I'd say that we were parallels of each other. Two sides of the same coin._

 _We both had a darkness we had to control inside of us. We both suffered tragic childhoods and had our different foster families that raised us to control our powers. We both had an iron grip on our emotions. The only thing that really marked our differences between each other was when I realized how we controlled them differently._

 _I knew from my bond with him about the dark past he kept hidden from the others. Before, I had considered him once to be immature and annoying and way too happy for his own good. Now though, I knew better. I found that was the front he used to hide the pain of his past from the rest of us and those around him. He had hid it so well that it took the bond we now shared for me to realize the truth about his control over his emotions. And that helped me to respect him all the more seeing he had managed to fool even me, an empath._

 _But now we were both about as wide open to each other as an open book. We could still keep our real selves hidden from others. But to each other now we were never again allowed that luxury again._

 _I had been changed by it. And he had changed with it as well. Yet, I could tell from our bond that we didn't really mind this one bit._

As we landed on the tower's roof I saw her open her eyes and look at me. "I love you." She softly whispered to me.

I didn't even pause. "I love you too." I softly replied pulling her in for a kiss as the afternoon sun shone overhead.

' _I hope she likes her first date with me.'_

' _ **I don't care if he even takes me to the arcade. I'll love wherever he decides to take me.'**_

We slowly separated and walked into the tower hand in hand.

' _I never want to let you go.'_ I thought in my mind.

 _I softly smiled as I heard his thought._ ' _ **I don't ever want to let you go either.'**_

I looked at her when I heard her thought. And gently smiled back to her silently saying I had heard her thought as well.

We didn't blush. Because we weren't embarrassed of the truth that was present in our minds. We both loved each other. We could literally feel it through our link to each other. And come hell or high water (heh) I wasn't going to let her go. And thanks to our link, I could tell that she felt the same way.

We still had no clue as to Slade's mystery apprentice. But for now I wasn't going to worry about it.

I still had to get ready for my first date with Raven.

 **-T-** **Third Point of View** _three weeks later_

It was cold.

Thousands of feet encased in ice that and all a certain blonde haired girl could think about was how cold it was. She wasn't normal like most people since her powers literally came from the earth. She couldn't reach for it through all the ice and she had stopped trying after the first hour. She had plenty of snow that she could melt but had no food except what she had in a pack on her belt that remained untouched. Her earth powers helped to keep her body from the point of frostbite but if she didn't get out soon she would either starve or freeze.

But she had accepted this fate of hers. She accepted it because she knew the person she had loved was hurt beyond belief because of her. She at least knew he wasn't dead since Raven hadn't come back and fulfilled that promise of hers. In her mind it was better for her this way. She had hurt BB and that was unforgivable to her. She shouldn't have denied it when he said he just wanted to be her friend and nothing more. Shouldn't have denied it when he said he loved someone else.

And now she wasn't even his friend anymore. Now, she'd rather stay there and die in peace hoping that BB lived a long happy life with Raven then escape this icy prison of hers and most likely ruin BB's happiness again. She just wanted to die in this cold hell. Finally she felt death was approaching and sighed in relief thinking she was finally going to leave this world behind.

Suddenly the dying girl sensed a heat source nearby and as she looked up she realized one of the walls was melting away. It disappeared and behind it was one of her other worst fears. Yet she couldn't even find the strength to care. There was at least ten Slade-Bots holding a weird kind of laser that had to be responsible for melting the ice.

She tried to get up. But weeks without eating had left the girl dangerously weak. Plus it wouldn't have mattered as she couldn't even reach for her powers. The Slade-Bots bots dropped the device to the side and parted to let another girl with white hair enter. She didn't say anything as she walked up to the weak blonde across the ice and picked her up in her strong arms. The katanas still in their respective sheathes on her back.

The blonde only managed to ask one thing. "Who are you?" And then she lost consciousness.

The white haired girl just calmly walked out holding the weak girl in her arms the Slade-Bots following obediently behind her. She had many miles before she got back to the surface but even way down here she knew that she could still contact her father. One of the Slade-Bots walked up beside her and it's mask lifted up revealing a screen with her father's image on it.

"Well done my apprentice. I see you've finally managed to capture our target."

I smiled slightly at his rare praise. "Why of course father. I'd never dream of failing the first mission you gave me now. Would I?"

"Of course not my dear Rose. Now hurry. We still have months of planning and training to do before we bring the Titans to their knees."

"Why do we need to plan and train though father? Why can't I just go in and take them on myself now? Why do we even need this girl?"

"Patience. They are aware of both you and I now my daughter. For now we will calmly fade into the background for now and wait for our opening. We will catch them when they least expect it and crush them then."

The girl still didn't look convinced. "Trust me my dear Ravager. When the time comes, we'll have the Titans begging us for mercy. And then, and only then, we will destroy the Titans forever."

"And the girl here?" Rose Wilson asked.

"Oh her, we will use her and her powers for my newest creation. And whether she likes it or not, won't matter this time. I will be in full control this time. I will not be betrayed by another apprentice again."

The image became static as the Slade-Bot's mask came down and it walked back to the other Slade-Bots. The girl seemed troubled by her father's words but didn't let it show to the robots behind her. For now she followed his orders in bringing the girl known as Terra back to their secret hide-out to train her in preparation for the use of her powers in Slade's grand scheme. To not only bring down the Titans, but also their members around the world.

 **The End Part One**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I finally finished! Raven and Garfield are going to go on their first date. Cyborg is leaving the tower to spend time with *cough* *cough* Bumblebee! Now all are Titans are paired up and all seems right in the universe. There's still crimes and fears they'll have to deal with but for now all seems happy in the world.**

 **Well not everything. The mysterious apprentice has been identified as none other than the infamous Rose Wilson. AKA Ravager. And she is working together with her father Slade. AKA Deathstroke. To bring down the Titans. What will their mysterious plan be? Why the hell is Terra involved in it? Will it target only them or are the other Titans in danger as well? How will Gar's first date go with Raven?**

 **I'm sorry to say that for now only one of these questions will be answered in a one-shot I promised you guys. Gar and Raven's FIRST DATE! I'm going to be taking a break from this story for now. I'll be updating the chapters to fix the errors I find. But Part One is DONE!**

 **What I can tell you for the future of this story is that there will be two more parts I'll write and then after that I might write either an epilogue to it or add more to the story before I finish it.**

 **For Part Two: A war with an unknown enemy that involves all the Titans. Things will be said. Fights will happen. Friendships and Families will be tested to their limits. The one constant that will remain in this mess of theirs. "I love you Raven Roth."**

" **Till Next Time."**

 **Allen Blaster**


	13. The New Threat

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a long while since I've added a chapter to this story. I've been fixing errors that I've been finding and adding small things here and there in the first six chapters. There are now a lot less problems in Part One than before and I've finally gotten around to writing out Part Two! Also. MAILBOX TIME!**

 **J-Rob95:** All right it took me awhile to think of a good reply to you. I do hope you're still reading this story. I know in the comics that Robin and Starfire's relationship ended in heartbreak, but in the show, it ends with Robin and Starfire professing their love for each other at Tokyo. The show, and the comics, were very, very, different from each other like with Terra and Slade. Plus, in the comics their are many different arcs in them. And in one of the arcs, it ends with Starfire, holding their baby son, in front of Dick Grayson's tombstone. I didn't really think I was making Terra like the comics, I just wanted to make her crazier than usual for this story. But please, keep on enjoying the story for me, and thanks for wishing me good luck. I really need it!

 **TimeWolfWarrior:** I love the Warriors books so much! And yeah, I hate it when characters are put together with other characters in ways they shouldn't be. I know other people have their perspectives on it, but that still doesn't mean that it isn't wrong. And no, Terra won't be doing... well that. Nice guess though. You'll just have to wait and find out.

 **Bluedog197:** Your a Monkey's Uncle! Hey you said I could call you that ;). I'm apparantly unconsciously putting in Disney related themes in this story. Thanks for pointing that out to me, I'll have to start testing people on that. And trust me, it's not desperation, she is simply needed to help bring down the Titans. Hope you do like this next part. Critique me if I need it!

 **SoulSurfer2112:** And now I'm mentioning you again! I liked the new chapter that you added to your story. And I'm glad to find that you've been liking my story as well. I do hope that you'll continue to like what I've planned for this. And now we're bringing in the RobxStar pairing as well! The Titans have had a nice break, but now everyone's being tossed right back into the fray!

 **Blue Feather Pegasus:** I was a cartoon network kid back then so I saw it when it came out. And in some ways, I still am. The thing I managed to see most back then was the way that Beast Boy and Raven reacted to each other. Now I have a weird mental syndrome that makes it hard for me to recognize certain social cues and stuff. But even I could tell that beneath the insults, jabs, and other stuff they did to each other, they were actually pretty loyal and affectionate towards each other. If one of them was down, it was usually the other that helped him/her, and only rarely was it someone else who helped them. That's why I freaking love these two together!

 **Remember, every review, whether it's good or flammable is replied to in here. So leave those reviews for me whether it's to compliment this story or critique my writing style or something. And, if your new, favorite this story and follow it. Tell your friends about it. I write these so people like you can enjoy it.**

 **Enjoy Chapter One of Part Two!**

 **Disclaimer: ...Nope... still don't own it...**

* * *

 _ **Part Two:**_ _War of the Titans_

 _Summary:_ _The pairings have now been formed. Love is now abounding among our heroes. Everything seems normal. But what happens when an enemy comes back to earth to recapture it's prize and exact it's revenge on all our group of heroes? And what happens when it extends to all of the Titans? Well one thing's for sure. This means war!_

* * *

 **Chapter One:** The _New_ _Threat_

* * *

 **Gar's POV** _Nine months later_

Words couldn't really describe how happy I was at this moment. We had been in a relationship now for nine months, and things were as Star would say "glorious" for us right now. Ever since our first date we'd steadily been growing closer and closer together than ever before. After that first night together, me and Rae had been slowly getting more comfortable with each other. On most nights now, we slept together in either her room or mine. We didn't do anything really other than kiss each other good night and fall asleep embracing each other.

We loved it.

The other Titans, however, took it the wrong way. Starfire had been ecstatic when she found out about it, and had misunderstood what we'd been doing. She had blurted it out to everyone, in the morning, while we were eating breakfast. She had pulled Raven out of the room so quickly after saying it, I didn't even have time to process what Star had yelled. Apparantly Star had asked about (cough, cough, well you know. Stuff!), and by the end of it Rae had come out as bright as a tomato. Afterwards, she had to meditate in her room to keep her powers from lashing out not only at Starfire, but at the tower itself. Also, at the same time Star had pulled Rae out, Robin had ordered me to his office and then proceeded to give me the talk (Birds and the Bees, you know. MORE STUFF again). I had also came out of there red-faced and seething that they'd think we'd actually do that! I was at least thankful that me and Rae hadn't had to deal with Cy's teasing as he had been oddly silent when I came out.

After that ordeal, and when Raven had finally come back out of her room, the day had progressed normally despite what had happened earlier. At the end of it, me and Rae had walked into my room to sleep for the night. We had just entered the doorway when we stopped dead. On my bed was a small box with a note beside it. I had slowly walked up in shock to read the note.

 _Hey you two lovebirds! Thought you might want some protection since I checked and saw you didn't have any! Don't want to become an uncle anytime soon! ;)_ _Cyborg (LOL)_

The unfortunate box had been enveloped in a layer of dark magic, and then exploded right after I finished reading the note sending the stuff inside all over the room. Embarrassed, we ended up sleeping in Raven's room that night. The next morning, the teasing from Cy started. It went on for weeks, and he was almost relentless. It included a variety of the following: "Are they to big for you grass stain? Have you used them all yet? Does she let you do it without them..." That last one along with a few others always resulted in Rae, forcefully grabbing him in her black magic, and chucking his whole 700 pounds out of the tower, quite a few times. Once, she accidentally threw him into the middle of the Pacific after Cy teased us about when we'd move into one or the other's room, and if he'd have to build a nursery for us or not (even though at this point they still haven't done it). Robin had made us fly in the T-Ship to pick him up for that. It still didn't stop Cy's teasing and it continued.

However, after a very, long time of this, we finally found a way to get him to shut his trap about it. It had been in the form of when I had walked into the main ops room at night when Titan's East had been visiting. I had been walking towards the kitchen to make tea for both me and Raven when I heard sounds coming from the couch. I looked up over the counter, and was shocked to find Bumblebee and Chrome Dome himself in a very heated make out session on the couch. They hadn't even seen me, I had smiled quietly to myself while I pulled out my T-Communicator and took a five minute long video of them making out, followed by taking a picture. I had then set up the kettle quietly after filling it and waited for the sound that'd be produced when it was finished. Sure enough they were still in the middle of making out with each other when the high pitched whistle suddenly went off. They had both jumped up off the couch in fright. To find me, standing behind the counter, laughing my butt off while I had been recording their reactions. They had still been standing there, in shock, as I poured the hot water into the two cups I had prepared for me and Rae. And before they finally came to grips as to what happened, I walked out of the room and into Rae's before locking the door. After giving Rae her tea, I made copies on disks of the blackmail for both me and Rae and hid the rest in the creepy parts of her room. Shortly afterwards, Cy had deleted the videos and pictures from my Communicator, so I sent a message to him saying I'd made copies.

Now, whenever Cy would try to tease us, I'd either ask him about that night, or if Bumblebee was moving into the tower yet. And then I'd ask if he needed his protection back as well for when she did. Nowadays, he hardly dared to bring up that particular subject anymore.

Ironically, Bumblebee was standing a few yards in front of me. She was asking "Sparky" whether she'd be moving into the T-Tower with us, or if he would be getting a transfer from Robin to Titan's East. I was so going to have to tease him later about this as he was looking very red-faced at the moment since I was standing a few yards away, smiling very toothily at him. Raven was also a couple yards away, her nose deep in some book, trying to hide the growing smile that was appearing on her face.

I quietly got up out of my seat by the table. At the same time, Rae also got up and walked out of the room with me. We were both leaving so they could talk about it in private.

I figured now would be a good time for me and Rae to do some more training anyways since we weren't going to be in the gym for a while. But as we walked towards the doors, we could already here Robin was training in there. With Starfire. And it sounded like they weren't really training.

Red-faced, we decided we didn't want to interrupt them, and so we went off to my room to relax. We both entered and sat on opposite sides of the bed. I saw her relax on what had been deemed "her side" of the big bed as she read her book. Looking away towards the corner, I saw an object that brought up the memory of what had happened between me and Rae, along with what she had told me just a few hours ago that day. A nice, big, packed, suitcase.

 _Flashback:_ _Raven's Room_

 _I put my hand on the scanner for her door and watched as it slowly slid open in front of me, revealing quite a hilarious sight. Raven, who was by her bed, was currently in the middle of trying to stuff her clothes into a suitcase. Something that she had never really quite done before. The look on her face alone was almost making me laugh._

" _You need any help there, Rae?" I asked her._

 _She looked up at me. Anger and frustration showing in those beautiful eyes of hers. "Why the hell, do they have to only allow one suitcase per a passenger, on a flight?! I can't get everything I need to fit into this dumb little thing!" she screamed pointing towards the suitcase which was big enough to hold my whole closet of clothes in._

 _Smiling, I calmly walked up to the object of her frustrations, and then proceeded to not only get everything she needed in nice and neatly, but I also left enough room to spare in case she remembered anything else. Looking up, I saw the happiness radiating off of her form in waves that lapped against our link. "How do you always manage to find a way to fix the problems I run into Gar?" she asked me._

I smiled cheekily at her. " _It's because I hate it when something as trivial as this is keeping that beautiful smile off your face." I said in a teasing tone._

" _Oh. Might I ask if that is the only reason?" she said cocking an eyebrow at me._

Well, there went my teasing attitude. Suddenly, I found myself being very nervous in front of her. " _Well, I also don't like to see something like this making you unhappy, and… well… you know…"_

" _I'm sure I know Gar." She said her smile growing a little as she walked up to me. "I just want to hear you say it out loud for me."_

"*Cough* _I know… Rae… *Cough* It's just that I still don't like to talk about that subject. Mainly since the others took it the wrong way." I said blushing slightly._

 _She then proceeded to wrap her small arms around my neck as she pulled me in for a nice, long, kiss that made me melt against her. Separating, she leaned in and started to whisper into my ear. "Tomorrow, we get to finally go on our vacation together. (tone changes) And I promise, that if you're a good boy, I'll have a nice surprise waiting for you when we get to Fiji." she said in a weird tone (Heh, poor naive Gar has never heard this tone before from her)._

" _What's the surprise?" I asked. Not really having a clue since she was blocking me from seeing what she was thinking in her mind._

She smiled up at me. " _If I told you now, it wouldn't really be a surprise then, would it?" she asked me in the same tone._

 _End Flashback:_

Oh yeah. Crime had been dropping at a steady rate for the past six months for the team. So Robin had decided to be real generous to me and Rae, and as an apology for what he'd done to us months ago, he'd called in Bumblebee from Titan's East to fill in for us so we could go on vacation to Fiji for two whole weeks. The best part, he was also giving us a whopping $20,000 in cash to spend while we were in Fiji.

Me and Rae been talking and preparing for the trip for the last three weeks now since Robin had told us about it. He had given us first class tickets for a flight that was leaving Jump City Airport tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning. As a precaution, we were both going to be wearing some new Holo-rings that Cyborg had made for us, so that way we'd be able to relax and enjoy our vacation without attracting any unwanted attention. Well, at least on Raven's part.

Unfortunately, this also meant that we wouldn't be able to use our powers unless we were in the middle of an emergency. This also meant we couldn't have anything on us that'd be suspicious, like a bottomless suitcase (for in case you were wondering why Raven didn't cast a spell on hers) or other magical objects. We didn't really mind this though since it meant we got to go away from crime, together, alone, for two whole weeks!

Smiling to myself, I got up off my side of the bed, and started walking around the bed towards Raven. I sat down next to her, and draped my arm around her shoulders while reading the book she was reading. Slowly, we found ourselves starting to forget about the book, as we started to lean in towards each other.

That was when an explosion rocked the T-shaped Tower breaking the moment we had been sharing. Followed by the klaxon alarms going off.

"WHO IN HELL IS DISTURBING US THIS TIME!" We both shouted as we walked out of the room, our faces red with anger.

 **-T- Robin's POV**

The day had started out so normally. I had woken up that morning inside my room with a snoozing Starfire in my arms. The last night had been... (stuff). A smile formed on my face at the memory of what we had managed to do last night (More stuff). Getting out of bed quietly, I sneaked out and grabbed a spare uniform and took a shower. During that time I pondered over many different things in the shower.

Ever since the incident, Slade had completely disappeared off Jump City's radar. Afterwards, Cyborg had ran scans all over the tower, searching for Slade's missing apprentice. He had managed to find several nanobot probes that had been spying on us among other things that Slade had left behind, presumably at his first invasion of the tower. But of the missing apprentice, there wasn't even a trace of her to be found. The only clue we had, was a security camera on the roof that'd gone out shortly after a figure was stepping out of the doorway. It was off for a few minutes before the mainframe turned it back on again. That had given us our best clue on when Slade's "mystery apprentice" had left the tower behind. Afterwards, he'd tried to pull up satellite images of the area and got diddly squat on where she could've disappeared off to since no satellites had been over Jump City at that time.

The next thing that came to mind was the mind control nightmare as I had called it. That night, me and Star had been relaxing on the couch watching a movie. I had been gazing at her as she fell asleep on me, being utterly relaxed, ready to carry her off to her room. When suddenly, I had felt something prick me on the back of my head.

After that… well I still hated to think about it, much less talk about it. I knew Star had forgiven me long ago, but it had taken three, whole, months to forgive myself for what I'd done to her.

Slowly, we'd managed to recover together. We said "I love you" to each other much more often now, and spent most of our free time together. I had just turned 19 last month and Starfire was also approaching her 19th birthday as well. It was supposed to be several days after she got back, and I was still trying to think of a gift that I could get her.

I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I got in my fresh uniform before I walked out of my bathroom quietly, still not wanting to wake up Starfire since it was still early, and headed towards the training room. It was about 7:00 A.M. now, and I had wanted to get some training in before breakfast. As I usually did in the mornings after I woke up.

As I entered the gym, I found that, once again, the room was empty at the early hour. _'Perfect.'_ I activated the training robots we had on hand to their highest setting while pulling out my extended bo-staff and getting in the ready position.

The next few hours went by in a blur, as I fought the hardly difficult robots with my staff, disks, feet, fists, and other parts of my body. No matter what the robots tried to do, they couldn't land neither a shot, nor a blow on me. I found mainly that besides with Star, in here was where I felt the most at peace with myself. Where the world around me faded as my mind reverted to the old system of attack, and defense. Due to all my training under the Batman, I could easily keep this pace for a whole day if I had wanted to. But then, as I hit a robot over the head once again with my Bo-Staff, they all suddenly turned off and stopped moving and shooting.

Looking up, I saw Starfire, standing at the controls, staring at me with that big smile of hers on her face. "May we spar together, boyfriend Robin?" she asked in an innocent tone (?).

Nodding my head and smiling at the welcomed interruption, I got in a ready stance as we faced each other. Thinking back, the first few times after the incident, I'd been scared crapless to spar against Starfire again, being afraid that I'd somehow manage to hurt her again and push her away. But now, I was able to overcome that fear, and helped Starfire to improve her skills along with mine in the process. Sometimes though, our training wasn't as innocent as it should have been. And I figured out that today would be one of those times where it wasn't as innocent as she'd make it to be.

We were still circling each other, when suddenly, she flew forward to quickly for me to blink. Before I could realize what she had done, she threw my boots, that were now off my feet, off into the closet that was in the corner of the room, and appeared in the spot she had been standing last. All in less than a second. I looked to where the boots were now in shock, and then back to the spot I had last seen her in, only to find she wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly, I heard a sound to my right, and turned just in time to see an orange blur barrel me into the ground. Getting up quickly I stared at in shock. Looking down, I realized that now my gloves were missing as well. And I hadn't seen where she hid those either.

' _It's a very good thing no one else is in here right now.'_ I thought as once again she raced towards me again at such a high speed I was unable to react in time.

I pushed myself up off the ground again, and looked at her trying to at least look serious. Only to become confused when I saw her smiling smugly at me. And then I looked down, and felt the blood rush to my face.

' _Yep, verrrrrrrrrrrrrry good thing no one else is in here right now.'_ I thought as my traffic light Robin boxers were now in plain view to the hot, beautiful Tamaranean floating in front of me.

Any further training was put off by (Stuff).

 **(some time later)**

I was sitting in my room, feeling much more relaxed now after my "session" with Starfire. Letting out a sigh of happiness, I walked up towards my nightstand on my side of the bed. I slowly opened up the only drawer on it that held some of my most personal items. Up front was a picture of my parents before they had died in that "accident" that had been arranged by a mob boss in Gotham. Behind that, was the mask that Slade had worn when we first kicked his sorry butt. Delving deeper into my drawer, my hand finally closed onto the one object I had been looking for and thinking about since I'd turned 18.

Pulling out the small square case, I closely examined the outside of it. When I'd turned eighteen, I had received a letter from the government along with a package. Inside the letter, I'd found that since I'd reached the age of eighteen, I was able to claim my rights to my inheritance that Batman had been looking after for me. After checking the bank account with the access codes, I'd been shocked to find that Batman not only took care of it for me, but he'd managed to invest the money in such a great way that it now held several million dollars. And was still growing! I left it mostly untouched in case of an emergency, and just let it continue to accumulate since we didn't need it.

The main surprise that I'd received though had been in the bottom of the large package. Inside it had been many different things my parents had owned. It had my parent's photo albums, some china and other fragile things my mom had kept from her side of the family, and other things. The thing that had drawn my attention though, had been the two small square cases hidden at the bottom underneath all the other stuff inside the package. Opening it, I had been surprised to find both of my parent's rings that they'd worn in their lives. The one my mother wore had been a nice gold band with a small beautiful emerald on top. The one my father wore had also been a small gold band, but instead of an emerald, there had been an ocean blue sapphire. (fitting, wouldn't you agree?)

I opened up the case to make sure that her ring was still in it. And then I set the case back down and started to pace around my room once again.

Ever since Tokyo, I knew that I had loved Starfire. I knew that she loved me as well thanks to the past few years we'd spent together. I'd thought at first that I didn't really deserve her being a circus brat and her being an alien princess. But here we were, about two or so years later, and that thought was almost nonexistent now.

Instead, I found that I wanted to propose to her now.

I had always found something like marriage and commitment a scary thing to deal with. But after what had happened to us months ago, to be holding her while she had been so hurt by me, I realized something. I was scared of it still, but I had been even more scared that I'd lose her forever after what had happened.

Now, for the past few months, I'd been trying to gather my courage so I could ask her the question. I'd always wake up, every morning, with her in my arms, debating on whether today was the day to do it. I found myself praying every night, asking for the courage to take this seemingly impossible step.

But every, single, time, I always lost my nerve at the last second.

And every time, I just allowed things to continue as they were. Because I was still scared of doing it.

Slowly, I put the case back in it's hiding spot and closed the nightstand drawer before allowing a loud sigh to escape from me. I slowly turned around in my room and saw the newest creation I'd been working on resting on my desk.

Batman had informed me that he was training a new Robin a few months ago. His real name was actually Tim Drake, and he was going to be my replacement. In other words, this meant that soon, I'd have to give up the traffic light costume I'd been wearing for many years now and exchange it for something else. Fortunately, I'd remembered what Star had told me about the me in the future. How I had called myself Nightwing, and how I had worn a mask that looked like a pair of dark lines slanting up from my nose, the end of my mask being at my hairline. I'd also learned that I had let my hair grow out long, my body had been covered in an almost entirely black suit that went up to my neck and that I wore a gray utility belt. The only thing that hadn't really been black, besides the gray utility belt, had been a blue insignia that I wore on my chest that she said had looked like a bird that was spreading it's wings.

I'd been working on getting the costume right, under the guidance of her memories of it. I had finally managed to finish it yesterday and tried it on in front of her. She'd told me that if I let my hair grow out, and grew a couple more inches, then I would've looked exactly like the same Nightwing she'd seen in the future. I was planning on changing into the new persona officially around the time when Beast Boy and Raven would get back from their "vacation."

And then a thought suddenly occurred to me. ' _Maybe the day I changed my superhero name, I could propose to Starfire!'_

Finding myself to be in a happier mood than before this thought, I walked back to my nightstand and took out the case. I then proceeded to walk right back over to the costume and then put it inside the new gray utility belt that I'd made for it.

Humming happily to myself I started to walk towards the door. _'Nothing is going to ruin my mood today.'_

That was when the building was rocked by an explosion.

'UNLESS IT'S _SLADE!'_

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay. So while this is still going to be centered mainly around Gar and Raven, I'm going to be trying something new. I'm now going to not only do things from their point of view, but I'm also going to be doing Robin's, Cyborg's, and a couple others who will be surprises in the next few chapters of the story. I'm still wondering how Raven and Gar will react to not being able to go on that vacation of there's? And I wonder what surprise she had waiting for them?**

 **Just in case you didn't read up top, I've gone through most of Part One and fixed most of the errors I found, whether it was formatting, grammar, or missing words and phrases that needed to be put in. Thanks for your patience in waiting for this update. I hope to have the next chapter up soon as well as finishing the rest of my examination of Part One.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Allen.**


	14. Battlegrounds

**Hey everyone. I'm glad to see that in the short time I took to fix up Part One that interest in this story didn't die down! I was absolutely giddy seeing the notifications I had popping up in my email. I can't wait to see what kind of hype this chapter generates as well.**

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Just an observer1:** good to know you love it. Hope you like this chapter.

 **J-Rob95:** Yep, R.I.P. Beast Boy/Raven vacation. Glad to know you weren't driven off by this story. Please continue with the good feedback.

 **TimeWolfWarrior:** When you think about it, almost anything Slade does ruins his mood. And still wrong. Keep guessing though!

 **Bluedog197:** You are by far, my most enthusiastic reviewer to this story. Also, less cuteness from now on after this chapter. Just as a warning. Also, hope you guessed right on this one.

 **SoulSurfer2112:** Yeah. Not Slade. And not Terra either. Thanks for the positive feedback on it. I hope you'll also enjoy this chapter as well. I have a little more fluff, with suspense and a mystery lifted at the end.

 **Ssj Maggie:** Man I haven't heard from you in awhile. Glad to know you're still reading this! Also, this is the second part to my story, not a sequel. And yep, made a first date one-shot to connect to this story for them. Hoped you liked it!

 **fangirl4life03:** That one word made my day just now. Glad I caught it before updating!

 **Sorry for late update. Explained at the bottom in the Author's Notes. Also, didn't have time to look through it so I'm posting it as is today and going through tomorrow to make it more understandable.**

 **And now the Disclaimer I put before...every...freaking...CHAPTER!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Can someone give me the rights to this group so I can stop putting these stupid comments on the front of every chapter! I still don't own Teen Titans!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** Battlegrounds

 **Cyborg's POV** _Before the explosions_

"Uh… what are you talking about Bee?" Her bold statement had seriously caught me off guard.

 _Sigh_ "Do I always have to repeat myself around you Sparky? Am I moving into the tower, or are you moving into Titan's East?"

' _Quick! Say something!'_ The cybernetic part of my brain told me. My human side, which was unfortunately in control though, could make me get out only one sound. "Uhhhhhhh…"

' _Idiot!'_

Bumblebee stared at me stoically for a moment, not saying a word to what I considered to be my idiotic response.

Suddenly, she was flying around laughing so hard it was hard for her to stay in control. "I was just messing with you there Sparky!" she barely got out as my human side struggled to catch up with the drastic change in events. Finally, with a little bit of encouragement of my bionic brain, it suddenly clicked. "HEY!"

She was still too busy, flying around in the air, laughing at my expense. "Humph!" I turned away from her.

"Oh don't tell me I fried the circuits in your head there Sparky. I'd have to call you Sparky all the time then." she said teasingly at me.

I chuckled a little at the joke before I remembered I was supposed to be mad at her. "Humph!" I started walking towards the door. Suddenly, a hand was gripping my shoulder and turning me around.

"I was just joking there with you Vic. Please don't stay mad at me for this." she said.

I found my brain slowing down again at her proximity to me. ' _I was mad at her? How the hell could I be mad at this gorgeous young woman in front of me? Should I apologize? Should I ask her out? Should I kiss her…..'_

Before my now useless brain could think of a course of action, she leaned in closer barely stopping centimeters in front of my face. "Please forgive me Victor." she said softly.

I finally found something to say when the cybernetic part of my brain pushed the human part of my brain out of the way. "I already have." I said as I leaned in and started to make out with her.

Just when things were really starting to heat up, the tower suddenly rocked from a very loud explosion that sent both of us to the ground.

"What the hell was that Sparky?!" Bee yelled.

I tried using my sensors first and was confused when I got nothing. Then I accessed the mainframe, and was shocked to find nothing coming up on it either. "I don't know Bee, the sensors aren't picking up anything." I managed to calmly reply.

"Where was the explosion then Sparky? Was it just an accident or something?"

I pulled up a status report of the tower and started examining it page by page at the speed of thought.

 _Gasp_

"What is it Sparky?"

"The explosion. It took out our front doors. The infrared on the cameras down there are pulling up multiple heat signatures entering the tower."

 _Gar, Raven, Robin, and Starfire run into the room._

"Cyborg! Status!" Robin shouted.

"My sensors, along with the Tower's, are being jammed by something or someone. That explosion you all heard just now blew up the front doors. And for some odd reason, the cameras are giving me static. But the infrared I installed into them is telling me that multiple heat signatures are entering."

"Wait, that means -" Robin said.

I interrupted. "That someone is invading the tower."

"Well why are we just standing here then? Let's go down there and kick the crap out of whoever it is down there!" Gar said.

Raven stepped forward. "Cyborg, why can't you have the defense system deal with them this time?"

"That's because the defense system relies on our cameras for it's line of sight. If I set them to attack every heat signature in the tower, it would attack all of us as well."

"So that means we'll just have to take the fight to whoever is down there then." Robin said while punching his own hand.

"Sparky, where are they located now? I'm ready to kick some butt for what they interrupted!" Bee said.

 _Going through cameras_ "They're bunching together on the first floor. They haven't tried the elevator nor the stairs yet."

"This is gonna be fun." Gar said while grinning widely.

"Let's go kick the butt." Starfire said while also smiling widely.

"Ain't nobody going to trash our tower while me and my cannon have something to say about it." I said while changing my arm into it's signature sonic cannon."

Raven's eyes flashed red for a second. "Whoever it is, if it puts off my vacation, I'll be giving them a personal tour of the torture pits in Outer Perdition." Everyone except Gar were stunned by the look she had for a few seconds.

Finally Robin pointed towards the door. "Titans, Go!"

Following our leader, all of us ran or flew out of the room.

 _Mission Console after the Titan's left:_

" _Calling Robin, this is Speedy! Titan's East is under attack by these weird looking aliens with some very big guns! We need help before we lose the tower here!"_

" _Calling Robin, this is Kid Flash! Me and Jinx walked into an ambush! We need help sent now!"_

" _Calling Robin, This is Kole! Titan's North is under attack!"_

" _Calling Robin, this is Pantha..."_

" _Calling Robin, this is Hotspot…"_

" _Calling Robin, this is Thunder…"_

 _Many more call-ins..._

 _Pause..._

" _Calling all Titans…!"_

 **Speedy POV** _Titan's East Tower_

It had been such a great day.

Bumblebee had left me in charge of the tower. Everyone else was off doing there own thing at the moment.

Aqualad was most likely swimming in outside in the ocean talking to his fish friends. Mas and Menos… well I can't really understand them most of the time… but I think they were off to do something that involved running?

As for me, I was sitting on the couch, eating a big bag of potato chips, while watching the football game on the TV.

" _And the Steele City Tiger's have once again shown why their quarterback is the best in the U.S.! Plowing through the Jump City Lion's defensive line for another first down!"_ The TV announcer yelled.

"Woohoo! In your face West Coast!"

"Wait! There's a flag on the play!" The announcer said. _Pause_ "Holding. Number 82 of the offense. 10 yard penalty. Still third down." The ref on the field said.

"Booooooooo!" Speedy yelled as he threw the chip bag at the screen. He then proceeded to sulk on the couch as his Steele City Tigers failed to get a first down and were forced to punt to the Jump City Lions.

 _Aqualad enters_

"Why are you sulking on the couch now Speedy?" Aqualad asked him.

"These refs are crap!" he shouted back.

"Are you watching that dumb sport again?"

"Hey! Football isn't a dumb sport!"

"Oh! So it's not dumb to put on at least twenty pounds worth of protection on and then run around, in a small enclosed field, for hours, in over 100 degree heat, all to get a small ball onto one side of the field or the other!"

At this point an argument ensued between me and Aqualad about which sport was better to watch. Yep, pretty normal day for us. We still kind of held a grudge against each other for when we faced off in the Gamemaster's tournament.

 _Enter Mas and Menos_

"Well I don't see how you don't see how you think that swimming is a sissy sport!" Aqualad yelled at me.

"That's because all you do is swim around in a big freaking pool and try and beat other people's times! At least in Football you can hurt somebody!" I yelled back.

"¿Qué está pasando Mas?" Menos asked.

"Es sólo otra discusión entre los dos. Sólo podemos esperar un poco y va a estallar de nuevo Menos." Mas replied.

"And that is why Swimming sports are so much better than this crap here!" Aqualad said while yelling at the TV.

"Yeah right, the day Swimming is more popular than Football, is the day aliens invade the Earth." I replied back smugly.

Several explosions rocked the tower.

"¿Qué está pasando ahora hermano?" Menos said a little scared.

"No lo sé." Mas replied also being a little scared as they held each other.

The TV in front of me that had been showing the game suddenly switched over to the mission console and brought several different feeds onto the screen. The first thing that showed on the screen was that the front doors, along with the garage, had been blasted open. The next thing that showed up were images from security cameras that were in the distance since they weren't being jammed.

That was when all four teens jaws dropped as they saw the images appear onscreen of what was happening.

"Guess swimming's more popular than Football now Speedy." Aqualad said while trying to gulp down his fear.

"Quick, they're getting into the tower. I'll try to call in for back-up before I join you guys." I ordered.

Both Mas and Menos saluted me. "Sí señor." They said as they touched their hands together and zoomed out of the room. Aqualad proceeded to jump into the pool that had a hatch that led to outside the tower. I turned towards the screen to view the horrid images coming in one last time before I pressed a button.

"Calling Robin, this is Speedy…"

 **Kid Flash's POV**

It had been another normal day in Central City for me. I'd woken up that morning to the sound of my girlfriend snoring beside me.

I had met Jinx over a year ago when she had been the leader of a criminal group called the Hive-5. I remembered how I had tried so hard to convince her that she was good despite her powers. It had taken a while, and I almost got captured by the now frozen Madam Rouge in the process. But in the end, she had managed to put the Hive behind her and then join me in helping to protect Central City.

At first, she had lived in an apartment across from mine, and we went on infrequent dates with each other. Overtime though, we started to get more and more comfortable around each other. Our missions went more smoothly along with our dates. A few months ago, she had moved into my apartment.

Last week, I had proposed to her. And she had said yes. Today, we were going to be going over wedding venues. But of course, crime never takes a break. Today we were going to be going over wedding venues and stuff like that. But instead, as soon as I woke up and started to prepare for today, I heard the police sirens going off as they passed by my window.

Letting out a sigh, I gently nudged Jinx to wake her up.

"Ugh, five more minutes." She said while curling up into her pillow.

"I'm a little sorry for waking you up Jinxy, but there's trouble going on in the city."

At this she bolted upright looking furious. "Can't this damn city of yours ever give us a freaking break!" She yelled at me.

I just smiled at her response before I replied. "If there was never trouble Jinxy, what would we do in all that spare time." I said in a teasing voice at her.

Her glare softened as she looked at me again. "I know Wally, it's just that… I hate it that we're finally talking about a wedding place and date, and other things among that. I grew up dreaming about it, but I thought that I'd never be able to experience something as great as this, and now…" she trailed off.

"And now your dreams are coming true?" I asked.

She sighed as she nodded her head at me. "Don't worry about it Jinx, we'll just take care of whoever is dumb enough to commit a crime in my vicinity and then continue with our plans for today." I said in a sympathetic voice.

She smirked. "I don't even even see why some criminals bother being around here when you can arrive from anywhere in less than a second and beat the crap out of them while eating a pizza in between."

I smirked back at her. "Remember, criminals aren't really known for their brain talent."

"Oh, so does that mean I was dumb once." she replied.

I was about to say something when I realized what she had been implying. ' _What's the phrase you use in the situation where you unwittedly called the love of your life a brain dead idiot? Oh that's right. I'm in some deep crap this time.'_

"U-um… I didn't think you were d-dumb back t-then." I said stuttering a little. ' _Please let her leave it at that! PLEASE!'_

She stared for a moment. And then started laughing her head off at me. Leaving me very confused at the moment.

"Geeze Wally, I was just joking with you when I said that! I was just pullng your chain there so I'd see how you'd react! Oh man, the look on your face there..." she couldn't add anymore as she started to have trouble with catching her breathe. ' _What the hell just happened here?'_ And then it finally clicked in my mind.

"HEY!"

She finally managed to get her laughter under control before snuggling up to me. "Now that we have our morning chat out of the way, how about we get in uniform and save the city now." she said to me before adding. "And, if we deal with both the criminal, and the wedding plans, I'll have a surprise waiting for you in here." She said while winking at me.

To say I was excited now would have been an understatement. In seconds, I was dressed in my uniform, had breakfast, went to the bathroom, had her uniform in my hands, all while shaking with so much energy that I almost went through the floor a couple times as my molecules vibrated. "Quick! Get dressed! We need to kick some bad guy butt!" I shouted at her excitedly.

Within seconds, she was in her uniform, and I picked her up bridal style as I zoomed out of the apartment.

* * *

I zoomed this way and that in the city trying to find where the police cars disappeared off to. It took a little longer than five seconds, but eventually I finally heard the sirens. Closing in on them I saw before coming out of my sonic speed that it was in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"Why the hell are there police in front of a warehouse?" I asked Jinx.

"I don't know? Maybe they discovered some villain was making his lair here?" she replied back unsure.

As I helped her put her legs on the ground, I noticed something odd. "That's strange, where are the officers?" I said as I noticed that despite all the cop cars, not one cop was in sight.

Jinx looked as well, before shaking her head in confusion. "You're right. There's no cops in the area that I see, and if there's that many cars here, there would at least be one or two who'd stay behind to protect the cars."

My curiosity getting the better of me, I walked towards one of the cop cars. As I approached it, I sensed something behind me and turned around to see Jinx with a very disturbed look on her face. "Wally, I'm getting a bad feeling from this area." she said in a whisper to me.

"Don't worry Jinx, at the first sign of trouble, I can get us out of here if you want to."

Nodding her head at me, she continued to follow me as we approached the closest cop car. Just before I reached the first car, I was hit with a terrible stench that almost made me gag. "What the heck happened here that'd leave a smell this bad." I said while plugging my nose. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jinx doing the same thing.

Finally, I reached the door, and was just about to open it, when I was hit with a strong sense of dread. Still, curiousity won out, and I opened the door. To find the driver, leaned over out of view, with a big gaping wound in his chest. The man, was clearly dead.

We both jerked back in revulsion, and after running around checking all the other cars too, I found more or less the same thing before returning to Jinx.

"Jinx, all these officers are dead." I said in a slightly terrified voice. Out of all my time here, no one, and I mean no one, had ever committed a slaughter on this scale. Especially to the police department.

"Wally, what should we do?" she asked in a slightly terrified voice.

"First, we need to get out of here. Whatever did this to the police might still be around."

She nodded to me as I proceeded to pick her up bridal style again. But right before I could run, an electric field suddenly surrounded the area we were in. Covering from about 100 feet away from the circle of cop cars to the end of the warehouse.

I tried to run through it, and got a total shock from it. I then tried vibrating through it, only to be hit with a lot more pain. "Wally, what's going on?" Jinx said, now terrified.

Before I could answer, I heard a laugh coming from the warehouse. Turning, I saw some of the ugliest looking humanoid creatures that I'd ever seen. I couldn't really describe them without using the term: butt-ugly. They carried weapons that looked like both spears, and laser guns at the same time. I was guessing it was so they could use them for both range, and close combat if need be. I didn't really know what they were.

But apparently, they had done some research on me and Jinx, and then managed to set up the perfect ambush for both of us. As to why, Seeing I couldn't get us out of here, and that we'd most likely have to battle our way out. And judging by all the corpses I had seen in the other cars, I knew that not only were they not afraid to kill, but that they'd also done it to unnerve us.

I did the one thing I could think of before we had to battle the ugly lizards.

"Calling Robin, this is Kid Flash..."

 **Kole's POV** _Titan's North, Canada_

"Oh, no Gnarrk. That isn't something you're supposed to suck on."

I sighed in exasperation. Even though Gnarrk and I had helped form the new Titan's North team after the Brotherhood's defeat about a year ago, he was still clueless about most things concerning technology. Like the toaster he was trying to eat at the moment.

"Gnnark!" he said.

"I don't care that you think it tastes good. It isn't healthy."

"Gnnark." he said pitifully at me.

I gave him the glare that I'd managed to learn from Raven shortly after the Brotherhood's defeat, It shouldn't have been very effective on him since he was about three times my size at least. But somehow, it always seemed to do the job.

"Gnnark." he said in acceptance as he put the toaster back down while looking at it longingly.

I changed the glare into a smile as I jumped on him. "It's okay Gnnark, your forgiven."

"Gnnark!" he said happily as he returned the hug.

"Aw, ain't this sweet." a voice said behind us.

"Argent!"

"The only." she said in her accent as she walked in through the sliding doors.

"So I take it the mission went well?" I asked.

"Yep, poor old Doctor Light never knew what hit him." she said before laughing a little.

"That's great. Still can't believe he decided to try his luck in Canada of all places." I replied to her before a question popped into my mind. "Wait, where's Red Star?"

"Making sure that idiot makes it to jail. Say is there any food left in the fridge there?"

I went and checked to find the fridge empty. "Looks like it's about time to go grocery shopping again." I said in a sad voice since I had been feeling hungry.

"Gnnark!" Gnnark complained upon seeing the empty fridge as well. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him looking at the toaster again. "Don't you even think about it." I said out loud to him."

"So whose turn is it this time to get the food."

"Don't ask me? I did it last week." Argent replied.

 _Sigh_ "And Gnnark still isn't entirely comfortable with human civilization yet. I guess I'll be getting the groceries this time."

"Hey, don't worry about it Kole. Red Star is still out there. I bet if you called and asked, he would get the groceries for us."

"Worth a try, I guess." I responded.

Before I could call him though the doors slid open again to reveal none other than Red Star himself running in. Before I could say anything though, I noticed the worried look he had on his face as did the rest of us.

"What's going on Red Star." I asked him first.

"Before he could reply, a loud explosion sounded outside in the forest."

"That is what the trouble is." he simply said as he pointed out the window.

We all walked to the window trying to find what he was pointing at. Suddenly, another explosion ripped up part of the forest in front of us, and as the trees fell down we could finally see what had caused the explosions.

It was a tank. At least, that's how it could have been described as in human terms. It was big, bulky, armored, and had a long cannon sticking out of it. It fired again, clearing away more of the forest in front of it as it cleared a path towards the tower.

"I had just finished with Doctor Light and was flying back here when some alien spacecraft dropped those off in a clearing not far from here." he said in his Russian accent.

"But what the hell are they?" Argent asked in disbelief as we noticed several more appear with what looked like foot soldiers behind them.

"Well whatever they are, they obviously have one target in mind. Titan's Tower." I said.

"That was what I was able to assume as well." Red Star said.

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go kick some bad guy butt." Argent said as she flew out the window towards the threat down below about a half mile away now.

"I'll go assist her Kole. You and Gnnark stay here and help guard the tower." he said as he also flew out the window after Argent.

I peered out the window, wishing my only power wasn't just turning into an invincible crystal. Suddenly, another explosion rocked the tower, only this one was the front doors! I looked down and through the smoke, saw the ugliest looking blue aliens coming in through the now busted down front doors.

"Gnnark!" he shouted out in surprise at the sight of them.

"I know, I don't like the looks of them either Gnnark." I looked out and saw that Red Star and Argent were too busy fighting the tanks to realize that the tower was being breached.

"Gnnark, set a distraction for them please, I'll be down to join you in a moment."

"Gnnark." he said as he followed the order and exited through the sliding doors, the one piece of technology that he understood.

I instantly turned on the mission console, and then hit the distress signal.

"Calling Robin, this is Kole..."

 **Third Point of View** _Titan's West Tower_

As the Titan's raced for the elevator, they didn't seem to realize just how much danger they and the rest of their extended family, were currently facing. All six of our brave Titans walked into the elevator. Starfire standing by Robin. Raven standing by Beast Boy. And Bumblebee standing next to Cyborg.

The elevator, as if in slow motion, brought our favorite team of heroes down to the bottom where danger awaited in it's ugly form.

The team was nervous, as they were essentially going in blind. It could be Slade, it could be Doctor Chang, it could be Brother Blood for all they knew. They had no clue who it was.

Finally, with a ding, the elevator doors opened. And they all jumped out of the elevator as one, ready to fight, when they suddenly stopped. One of their own was frozen in fear at seeing the aliens in front of her. Old memories started to resurface as she looked at her former captors in fear as they stood in her home.

Still in the same armor, still the same blue color, all wearing evil smiles on their grotesque, ugly faces as they saw their target frozen in fear. The biggest of them all stepped forward to address our group of heroes just as they understood who their enemy was now. And what their obvious intent was as well.

" _Princess Koriand'r. It has been a long time. The leaders of the Citadel would appreciate it if you returned as their prize willingly without any needless bloodshed."_ The Gordanian leader said in an emotionless, yet deadly voice.

At first no one made a move. Not a sound except the breathing of the people in the room. And then a communicator popped open.

"Calling all Titans. The Gordanians are attacking us in Jump City. Requesting back-up immediately." Robin said before all hell broke loose at the bottom floor of Titan's Tower.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Holy Crap! It's been a week since I updated this story! Sorry it took so long. School, catching a cold, finding out my nighttime medicene made me really drowsy and stuff. I type these at night you know! And finally, setting the four different battlegrounds I had planned out for this on Earth!**

 **Oh yeah! I was also catching up on some BBxRae stories I found posted way back when. I found some good ones that took a little while to read. "The Lonely Beast" and "Far Away" to name a few. Really recommend them if you want a nice long read of your favorite pairing!**

 **So in case you didn't guess before, the Gordanians are back. For Starfire. And it doesn't really sound like for something good either. So this war will basically be between the heroes of Earth, and the evil might of the Citadel.**

 **The four battlegrounds will be:**

 **Jump City**

 **Steele City**

 **Central City**

 **Mountains of Canada**

 **The other Titans will be brought into this since there was obviously many more call-ins that I didn't put in this chapter. Simply because it got too long for me. And because the battles are mainly going to be focused in these four areas.**

 **Yes, I had to do some research as well before writing out this chapter. Titan's North actually does exist somewhere in either Chicago, or a mounatainous forest in Canada. I chose Canada since I wanted at least one of these battles to be in an area where nothing but nature was.**

 **Let the battles begin!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	15. The War Commences

**Sorry for the long wait. Major writers block happened to me on this one. Like seriously, it's been over a month!**

 **Mailbox time!**

 **TimeWolfWarrior:** Space Gecko, I'm going to have to remember that one. Well let's just see about them being able to easily fight them as you say.

 **Artemis Raven Courtney:** And epic, this chapter is my old friend.

 **Soulsurfer2112:** Not really great at action, but this is the best I could cook up for ya. Loving Amnesia still!

 **Bluedog197:** I might think about what you said, all of them meeting up someplace to deal with them. Well, let's wait till I write the next chapter before I find out about that. And keep up with the enthusiastic replies man, they really do work wonders for the authors of these stories.

 **Ssj Maggie:** Not just one, but many... with more to come hopefully. What's a good story without a fight scene or two in it... or an all out war! I hope that you'll also like this update, and that it'll leave you begging for more! And yes, I also saw your review for the First Date.

 **22oliviafoster:** Reading your comment reminded me of Episode Two when Starfire wanted to sing... a heck of a lot of verses of a song as thanks to the Titan's saving her. Thank you for bringing up such a great Teen Titan memory for me.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans… or any of the characters in them.**

 **Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** _The War Commences_

* * *

 **The Battle of Titan's West**

* * *

"Calling all Titans. The Gordanians are attacking us in Jump City."

Right as Robin finished his distress message, the Gordanians all raised their weapons to fire right at him. The Gordanian leader slinking back behind his men as they raised their weapons to fire. Before they could attack though, a blue beam of light suddenly struck and hit the front line of aliens. Knocking them back into their comrades and disrupting their original attack.

"Ain't nobody going to steal my little sister while I have something to say about it!" a very angry Cyborg said as he charged forward towards their chaotic front line. Bumblebee was flying right above him with her stingers charged and at the ready.

"I'm right with you on that Cy!" Gar shouted as he charged forward and morphed into the form of a large, very angry looking rhino. Raven was following behind him on one of her famous, black disks. A cold look on her face as her hands and eyes were bursting with her signature dark magic. After all, these idiots had just threatened to take away her best female friend.

"You will not take me that easily!" Starfire bellowed as she finally snapped out of her horrid memories and flew forward with her starbolts glowing brightly. Her pupils lost in the fierce green glow coming off of her eyes.

Robin said nothing as he pulled out his Bo-Staff and extended it while also pulling out several disks from his belt. He charged alongside Cyborg. His face resembled that of hidden fury. He wasn't going to lose Starfire to these stupid aliens.

Raven, Bumblebee, and Starfire flew in the air above their respective partners. All the Titans either charging or flying as one towards the enemy.

As the Gordanians finally recovered from Cyborg's arm cannon blast, the Titans struck their front line... and they struck it hard. Cries of pain echoed through the air.

Cyborg, using his massive size, and plowed right through the center of the first line of soldiers. His sonic cannon coming out soon after as he shot the Gordanians around him at close range. Sending them flying into their comrades.

Bumblebee flew over the area Cyborg plowed through, shooting her stingers at those who tried to get back up and fight. She then shrunk in size and flew around Cyborg in her small form, punching, kicking, and stinging Gordanians that tried to sneak up on her metallic boyfriend.

Gar, after following Cy's example as a rhino on the left side by plowing through them, morphed into a large, adult T-Rex. He let out a loud roar, and swung his massive tail at the Gordanians closest to him who were now firing at his large size. They either flew far back out through the blasted door or into the thick walls of the tower where they slumped unconscious onto the ground.

Raven hovered around him on her black disk, using shields to protect both herself and Gar from large blasts of energy. While doing that, she also reached out with her dark magic for clusters of soldiers and used her energy to send them flying either into the far walls or the other Gordanians around them. Unlike a few months ago, both of them were now healthy and full of energy.

Robin and Starfire fought side by side, almost as if they were in a dance, a very complicated, extremely lethal dance. Robin would use his Bo-Staff to hit their spears away while throwing his variety of disks at them to incapacitate them. Using his acrobatic skills to flip or kick close ones away now and then.

While Starfire, with her alien strength and righteous fury, would literally send all her enemies flying away in a sea of anger. She never fired her starbolts, but she kept them on her hands. Something she hadn't really tried before. But the results were quite effective. Burning the Gordanians wherever she hit them, even as they were thrown back by her immense strength. Using her eye beams now and then to blast away one her boyfriend missed.

Slowly, with all their combined powers, they started to push all the enemy Gordanians towards the exit of the tower. Or knock them out, if they didn't fly that far.

Some of them started to flee. Picking up those that were wounded with burns or simply unconscious along the way and flying them out. While the others didn't go back without retaliating at first.

Cyborg was starting to be forced to go on the defensive more than the offensive against the massive soldiers that he was still surrounded by. Bumblebee was tiring out, having to fly around so much in her small form. Now and then, she had to fly above everyone else and grow in size again to recover. Using her stingers while she was above the fight. She didn't realize it when a Gordanian in the back was lining her up in the cross hairs of his rifle. The little dot on his rifle focused over her heart.

Noticing that Bumblebee was in danger, Raven focused her powers on her and Cyborg's area for a second. She cleared a path through the remaining Gordanians for Cyborg to get to Robin and Starfire while simultaneously disarming the Gordanian before he could fire his lethal shot at Bumblebee.

Her slight distraction, however, almost cost her. A Gordanian that she hadn't noticed was preparing to fire a shot at her. Fortunately for Raven, and unfortunately for the Gordanian, Gar had noticed. Mainly since he was to the side of the Gordanian. That Gordanian was sent flying right out the doors, and into the bay with a powerful swipe from his tail. Both continued the fight after a grateful nod from Raven.

' _Thanks Gar.' She thought to him._

' _Hey, we almost lost each other once. I'm not going to lose you again.'_ He replied back to her over their bond.

With Cyborg's help, followed by Bumblebee's help, Robin and Starfire finally managed to push the Gordanians they were still fighting towards the outside of the tower at almost the same time as Raven and Gar.

The remaining Gordanians ran out the destroyed doorway, leaving our heroes in the destroyed lobby of the tower.

"Come, let us pursue the cowards!" Starfire shouted to everyone.

Gar spoke up. "Wouldn't it be wiser to barricade ourselves in here and wait for moee help to arrive?"

"Star, we can't just blindly rush out there without knowing what we're facing." Robin said calmly to her, agreeing with Gar's statement.

She didn't listen though as she flew for the exit. "Starfire! WAIT!" Robin shouted as he charged after her.

"Not again!" Cyborg shouted as he and Bumblebee were now in hot pursuit. Raven and Gar running behind them.

As they all ran/flew outside, they finally seemed to realize something from before. Where were all the Gordanians that they had knocked outside of the tower?

The answer. They were now part of the alien force that had the tower surrounded on all sides. About thirty feet up in the air. Something seemed to click in Gar's mind as he recognized the tactic from his animal instincts.

"Go in. Provoke them inside their home. Make them think they're fighting them off. Go outside to finish off the threat. And then block the way back in." Gar said out loud to everyone. All of them except Starfire realizing that they had just fallen for one of the dumbest tricks in the book.

As if to finish what he had meant, the Gordanian ships hovering up above the alien force fired at the area above the doorway, causing the part of the Tower there to collapse. Blocking their only safe way back inside.

The same Gordanian who had spoken before appeared up above, this time in golden armor that shimmered like a thousand rays in the sun.

"Crush these pitiful earthlings! But leave the princess alive! She and the Citadellians have some unfinished business!" He bellowed out to his soldiers. As one, the massive alien force flew forward from all sides. Lifting their weapons towards the team of heroes. The leader leading a spearhead in front of them.

' _Raven, can't you teleport us back into the tower?'_ Gar asked over the bond they shared.

' _I already tried. One of those ships must have a suppression field generator on it.'_ She replied back. Being a tad grateful that her powers to fight outside the tower were still working. They stayed side by side with each other.

"Titans! Stay together! Don't let them separate us from each other!" Robin shouted to the others. Each of them except Starfire giving a curt nod in reply.

The massive alien force clashed with the six Titans in front of Titan's Tower.

And great was the battle thereof.

* * *

 **The Battle of Titan's East**

* * *

After blasting open the two available entrances, the Gordanians started to march in perfect soldier formation into the T-Shaped tower at Steele City. Unlike the others in Jump, their orders were to go in and eliminate the heroes affiliated with the Teen Titans on this part of the planet. They had their weapons loaded and at the ready in front of them, ready to fire at any sign of movement. They continued to go down the hallway unopposed. Kicking down doors now and then and looking inside for the cowardly heroes.

As more time passed, some of the Gordanians were starting to get restless for a fight. Others started to become rather bored with the rather dim assignment. Small fights started between them now and then.

One of the soldiers, still seeing nothing, let out a bored yawn while putting his weapon to the side while stretching out his stiff back.

At that moment, a red and white blur came down the hallway and snatched it's weapon away from it had set it aside. A very humurous look of shock coming onto it's face. Before it could even blink, a fist came out of nowhere knocking the soldier back into the wall unconscious.

The other soldiers, at seeing their comrade go down, immediately started to fire down the hallway, trying to hit whatever had gotten their comrade. After ten seconds, they stopped firing and listened for signs of movement.

Then, the blur came back. And another Gordanian was disarmed and sent flying into a wall. The remainder again started to fire.

Only, whatever it was, it easily dodged the flying bolts of energy, and proceeded to go down the hallway doing the exact same thing to the other soldiers. Not even bothering to flee this time. Doing the exact same thing to each Gordanian in the blink of an eye. First disarming them, and then punching them into a wall unconscious.

Finally, at the end of the hallway, the last soldier slumped down into the wall unconscious. The blur proceeded to go and pick up each one and move them outside.

The blur stopped, showing a grinning Mas and Menos, both holding alien rifles in their hands. Mas pointed to his rifle. Grinning evilly to his twin brother.

"Pensando lo que estoy pensando hermano?" Mas asked.

"Aw infierno sí." Menos replied, grinning wickedly back.

Putting their hands together, the two speedsters sped down the hallway towards the next group of Gordanians. Two armed, very fast moving speedsters.

 _Outside the Tower_

Meanwhile, the alien fighters outside were becoming rather bored with waiting. And they started firing at random spots on the T-Shaped Tower for fun.

They decided to see who could damage it the most without hurting one of their own inside. Thus, the outside of the tower started to look as if World War Two had happened to it.

They were having so much fun that they didn't notice it when a spout of water burst up behind one of the ships, carrying up Aqualad in all his liquid glory. He was not taking it kindly that these ugly lizards were destroying his home.

Jumping out of his makeshift transport, he landed on the back of one of the alien vessels, bringing some of the water from his transport along with him. He ran towards one of the engines on the back of the ship. He pulled back a panel, and examined the mechanical parts critically and tried to guess on how they worked. His sphere of water still floating behind him.

After a couple seconds, he put the sphere of water over what he hoped was an important part to the engine. It looked like a twisted up pretzel that went a few days out in the ocean. He then used his powers to quickly freeze the water before it could evaporate, putting a layer of thick ice over the engine part.

At first nothing happened as the ship continued to fire at the tower. Unaware of it's new passenger.

And then the engine sputtered, groaned, and died. The pilot, not ready for one of the engines to fail, immediately lost control of the ship as it spun out of control towards the water, still firing its weapons. Damaging some of the other ships around it in the process. Frantically calling out for help as it fell towards the water below.

Aqualad simply jumped off the out of control ship into another sphere of water that lowered him to the surface as the alien ship crashed into the water and exploded into many pieces.

The damaged ships flew off towards space for repairs while the others moved their fire from the tower to the Atlantean on the ocean surface. This forced Aqualad to go underwater to avoid the deadly blasts directed at him.

The ships, occupied with the Atlantean, failed to see it when a lone archer appeared on the tower's roof. Very piss ed off about the damage to his home as well as being interrupted in the middle of Americans best game ever created.

Football.

However, they did notice it when an arrow struck one of the wings on the closest ship before exploding. Sending the crippled ship down into the water.

It exploded a second time.

Before the other ships could react, more arrows flew through the air. Their different colored shafts seeking out the other ships still in the air. The pilots started to do evasion maneuvers to avoid the deadly arrows.

The rate of fire astounded the pilots at first when they figured out it was only coming from one person, using a primitive bow at that. They couldn't even line up for a clear shot though on the archer since Speedy was living up to his name and keeping them on the move to avoid his arrows.

Two more ships were hit. The first one by another explosive arrow on the nose of it, and the second one by an electrical arrow that hit the cockpit area. The first ship exploded in midair, the remains falling into the water, while the second one lost power and plummeted into the water where Aqualad finished it, and it's pilot off.

Finally, the pilots of the ship's decided to back off a good few hundred feet. Giving them more room to maneuver, and along with that, a chance to fire back at Speedy. Most of their shots were often wide off the mark, still having to dodge and fire from a greater distance, but several of them did almost hit the archer as he was forced to either move from his firing position, or be killed.

Speedy didn't feel like dying today, so he was forced to move around a lot more than he wanted to. Having to give the Gordanians more breaks from his endless swarms of arrows.

Their shots, over time, became more and more accurate as they were given longer, and longer breaks from Speedy as he avoided becoming fried human. Soon, the roof of the tower had craters everywhere, and small holes started to form in the roof where the shots managed to penetrate. Making it harder and harder for the archer to fire and move without losing his footing. Still he continued to fight on.

Inevitably, Speedy made a mistake as he dodged another blast while firing a a special sonic arrow at the ship that shot at him. The arrow, traveling faster than his others, smashed right through the cockpit windows and impaled the pilot.

Without a pilot, the ship careened forward and fell into the ocean. Blowing up as it hit the water.

Speedy, however, didn't see this as when he had dodged, he lost his footing and almost fell through a hole into the main ops room. He barely grabbed the ledge before he fell in, saving himself from a fifty foot fall into the pool of water on the right side below.

He was now unable to fight back without falling. And they were certainly coming closer now to get a clear shot at him. There was still half a dozen fighters, and more were on the way. One thought went into the archer's mind at his situation.

' _Are you kidding me!'_

The Gordanians closed in. Aqualad and Mas and Menos were nowhere in sight to help.

* * *

 **Battle of Central City**

* * *

The first fight could almost hardly be called a fight. Hell, it couldn't even be called a small skirmish. That was how badly the Gordanians fought.

There had been only a dozen of the big blue lizards standing in the doorway of the warehouse. All holding a spear/energy rifle in their big, scalish hands.

Right as Kid Flash called for help, Jinx sent a pink bad luck hex at the small group of aliens, hitting the ground in front of them.

They started to laugh, amused at her supposedly bad aim, and charged forward. Thinking the pink haired hextress had missed them. Only, right as they stepped forward, the ground raised itself a couple inches, tripping and face planting the Gordanians onto the ground. Jinx had a very big smirk adorning her face at the sight.

Before they could get back up, a red and yellow blur sped through them, disarming all of them in less than a second. It then proceeded to drop off the weapons at the edge of the large containment field.

In a flash, the blur of red was back behind them, and the blur stopped. Revealing a Kid Flash in a basic martial arts stance, glaring menacingly at the attackers through his mask. He was not going to take the deaths of the police officers very kindly.

The aliens spun around angrily at the red headed/yellow-clad teen behind them. Whatever this thing in front of them was, it would only obstruct their main goal. That meant that this small threat had to be done away with.

They advanced menacingly. Even without their weapons, they still looked able enough to defeat any foe put in their way. With arms braced, ready to fight the little person in front of them, they charged forward. Nearer and nearer they drew to Kid Flash, and the front one raised its gargantuan fist, and swung down with crushing force. Expecting to smash in this puny earthlings skull.

But wait. Something wasn't right to the Gordanian. Why did this puny human blur in his eyes. It was only when it was too late did it find out what it was.

The juggernaut of a fist passed straight through the boy, making the Gordanian stumble, his balance thrown off severely. And he went crashing into the ground. Once the assaulting alien had fallen down hard, Kid Flash was in motion once again, not that he wasn't before. How else could the fist have missed him?

He started weaving through the massive figures at untold speeds. Hitting them repeatedly in multiple spots as he went. Some of which either did nothing, or proved that a hit to the male anatomy was the same for all species.

Now, the Gordanians were frantic with the urgency of their situation. Some were getting dizzy trying to follow the blur that was Kid Flash. Others were holding to parts of them that hurt. Including two who were in the fetal position on the ground, moaning in pain.

The remaining ten Gordanians began stepping around sharpishly to try and land a hit on the lightning quick person dizzying their efforts. But each time, their foot, fists, and whatever else they tried to hit him with passed through his body. Making them end up hitting each other a lot.

Kid Flash ran out from their midst, throwing Jinx a thumbs-up as he came to a sudden stop beside her. She gave a sharp grin to the now confused Gordanians and a pink hex began to condense in her hands. She then proceeded to throw it at them.

One Gordanian saw the hex flying towards them and tried to shout out a warning, but the hex smashed into all of them, blinding their vision momentarily. Then she gave a neat high-five to Kid Flash, and he bared his biceps like a professional wrestler. Causing her to blush a little before the smirk came back onto her face.

Kid Flash charged back into the irate Gordanians, delivering quick punches and kicks. The Gordanians tried to land a punch on him again, but the bad luck charm combined with the uncanny abilities of Kid Flash was working wonders for the two heroes.

One blue giant missed the Titan completely and hit his comrade who delivered a dizzying haymaker on another 's temple, knocking it flat onto the ground. Bad luck was working well, and Jinx leaned easily against the wall. Smiling. As she watched Kid Flash dash though the remaining Gordanians, delivering quick blows to the temple, knocking them all unconscious.

Finally, with the last Gordanian down, Kid Flash proceeded to tie them all up in thick wire. He then turned to his fiance, a big smile adorning his face.

"So, where's this containment field generator...thingy?" Kid Flash asked her.

Jinx rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I'm guessing over there, in the warehouse," she said. It seemed the most logical, mostly since there was no other place it could be. Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders while still grinning at her.

"I dunno… there might be more of these weird aliens in there. What did Robin say they were in his distress signal? Gordflanerans… anyways, I don't think I know enough about generators to shut down the thing…"

Jinx sighed, shaking her head.

"Gordanians, Wally." During the brief fight, she had heard Robin's distress signal, so she knew what these creatures were called. "Besides, you don't have the technical knowhow to disable the generator anyways."

Kid Flash cringed a bit. His fiance was right about that. He knew about as much about as much about electronic mechanics as he did about fashion. Absolutely, nothing.

Still, he composed himself and motioned to the door after the manner of a British butler.

"After you, my liege." he said in sarcastic reverence as he bowed to the ground.

As she walked through the door, she gave Kid Flash a shove, toppling him onto his rump. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he got back up. Even after all these years, he was still a jokester at heart.

Jinx whistled in a low tone as she entered the warehouse. She stealthily climbed a shelf and examined the warehouse. She saw that there seemed to be quite a few Gordanians than the ones tied up outside, patrolling the different aisles of the warehouse. Sure it was nothing they couldn't handle, but at the same time, it was going to be quite a handful to deal with once they found the generator.

After all, Kid Flash was a very capable fighter and she knew enough to adequately take care of any foe she met and turn off the generator while doing it. She looked to him and nodded. He gave her a quick smile.

Suddenly, he was gone, and in the distance, several Gordanians yelled out. Jinx sprinted the short distance on top of the shelf before leaping and catching the sill of a window to an office up above inside the warehouse that was connected to a series of catwalks.

She hauled herself up and offered a sharp punch to the window, shattering it into pieces. She jumped in and picked up a decent sized shard of dirty glass, keeping it in her hand like a throwing knife. She walked up to a door and slowly opened it before sneaking out onto the catwalk.

She stealthily crept down the catwalk, crouching down to avoid being seen by the Gordanians down below. She saw a big clump of them surrounding the general vicinity of what looked like a small machine, which she guessed was the generator powering the containment field.

She continued forward. Now and then, she could hear the sound of Kid Flash engaging small groups of Gordanians in a small series of fights. From what she could hear, Kid Flash was doing quite well. Several of the Gordanians heard the fighting, and left their posts to deal with the intruders.

It was time for Jinx to play her hand.

Creeping silently, she readied a small hex in her palm, feeling the very beginnings of adrenaline begin to flow in her blood. She took a few deep breaths, and then she stood up, pitching the glowing pink sphere at one of the small groups of Gordanians down below and followed by vaulting over the railing. Landing down on the floor opposite the startled enemies.

Immediately she engaged in her ferocious attack. She jumped and flipped quickly out of the way of their ferocious blows, using the shard of glass in her hand as a small knife. She stabbed the dirty implement between the chinks in their gold colored armor, causing them to scream in pain as each strike drew a dark green bloodline substance (Just wondering, would this be accurate?).

One came at her and received a prompt and savage strike to the nose, then a kick on the knees sent it sprawling on the floor. She dealt with the rest of the Gordanians with similar speed and finesse, but there were quite a few still guarding the alien device. And the pounding of footsteps in the distance meant more were on the way.

In her fight, she saw the door of the warehouse swing open slightly, and Kid Flash sped back in, having just dealt with another small group that had been outside. He charged away towards the reinforcements with one of their rifles and swiftly dealt with them. He came back just in just in time to see Jinx throw a Gordanian to the ground, hard. It's head making a small crater in the concrete. Destroying it's helmet and knocking it out cold.

Kid Flash let out a loud whistle. "Jinxie, you are the craziest girl I could ever hope to meet!"

She grinned deviously. "You're damn right about that Wally." She said, giving him one last smirk as she turned around and tore open the machine. Being met with a weird, alien design on the inside. Still, she started to work at it, and tried to figure out how to turn off the alien machine.

For a few minutes, Kid Flash paced around, slightly impatient as Jinx puzzled with the complicated generator. Then he couldn't take waiting anymore and sauntered over to look over Jinx's shoulder. Immediately losing his thought process in the complexity of Jinx's work.

' _How does she know where all those little wires go? This is alien tech and she actually seemed to understand it.'_ He stared completely lost. Jinx was to absorbed in it to realize he was behind her. Her brow furrowed in concentration. She continued to look for a way to power down the generator.

Several more seconds passed before Kid Flash realized that he had not been paying attention for any Gordanians. He jerked bolt upright and cursed under his breath. Hoping that nothinhg had happened while he was distracted.

Slowly, he cast an apprehensive glance up and felt his mind freeze. All around them, were hundreds of flying, very angry looking Gordanians. Their spear/ energy rifles trained on the two of them.

A big sweatdrop appeared on his face. "Er… Jinxie?"

"Mm?" She replied.

"How much more time do you need?" he asked offhandedly.

"About five minutes… why do you ask?"

"Because... I seriously doubt that we have five minutes."

And that was the last thing he said before the Leader of the group gave a loud roar. And hundreds of armed giant lizards flew forward. Their deadly staffs trained on the two heroes/lovers.

* * *

 **Battle of Titan's North**

* * *

Some of the Gordanians had gotten impatient with waiting for their heavy tanks to get to an area where they had a clear shot at the tower. So while the tanks were still trying to blast their way through the forest, about forty of the foot soldiers had taken to the air. Using the thick foliage of the forest as cover to mask their approach of the T-Shaped tower on the mountainside.

As they neared, they briefly saw two heroes, one in a thick coat, and one in a black uniform, fly out of the tower towards their tanks. Ten of the Gordanians flew back to engage them from behind, but the others didn't think much on it. Within seconds, the remaining thirty were in front of the doorway at the bottom of the tower, and had set the charges. They flew a short distance away, and then activated the charges, blowing the front door completely off it's hinges.

They briefly heard an explosion in the distance behind them, and figured that the tanks and the other Gordanians they'd left behind were now dealing with the heroes they saw earlier. They didn't seem to concerned about it, since they knew that even more tanks and soldiers were coming right behind the first group. Along with air support from fighters if they needed it.

The Gordanians pulled out their spears, marching through the destroyed doorway into the tower.

They saw the elevator at the end of the lobby, but passed it by. Thinking it could have been booby trapped or something along those lines. The group of Gordanians instead chose the stairway, deeming it much safer since they could all climb up at once. And upon inspection, they found that they had plenty of room to fly and maneuver if necessary. They knew there was still two more heroes in this Tower that they had to deal with, and they wanted plenty of room to fight.

Their minds made up, some started climbing up the stairs, others choosing to hover above their comrades. At about the fifth floor, two of Gordanians got impatient and flew over their comrades and up the stairway. Leaving their comrades down behind them as they just wanted to find and deal with the heroes already and get back to the fight happening at the tanks.

The other 28 still kept their cautious pace, not wanting to set off any secret traps before they found the two heroes left in the tower. Their two comrades disappearing up the stairs ahead of them. Everything seemed alright at first, and they were now on the fifteenth floor, halfway up the stairs.

Then, they heard a loud scream, a blast, a heavy thunk, and then… silence.

The Gordanians started to shift and fidget nervously. That scream had sounded particularly Gordanian to them. And normally, with their particular kind of training… let's just say that it's so horrid that they didn't usually scream unless the thing they were facing was absolutely terrifying. Like Trigon getting in a fight with the Beast terrifying.

They laughed it off, thinking that they were just hearing things and continued up. Then they started to hear a sound.

 _Clink!_

 _Clink!_

 _Clang!_

One of them looked up, and jumped to the side just in time as a helmet fell through the small gap in the middle of the stairway and landed in the area where he had been standing. It had a bite taken out of it, and the brave Gordanians were starting to not feel as brave as before. They continued on up, now completely on edge and ready to bolt. Hoping to not meet these insane alien eating heroes anymore. They continued at a slow, scared pace.

Several floors up, they started to wish they were dealing with the other two heroes. They hadn't looked like alien eating cannibals to them at least.

Meanwhile, about ten floors up, Gnarrk was busy gagging while trying to wipe off his tongue of the horrid taste. Apparently, Gordanian helmets are not as appetizing as they appear to be. As he and his poor taste buds sadly found out.

The two Gordanians that had flown up and briefly fought him were now in the middle of being tied up by Kole, who had arrived just in time to see Gnarrk chuck the helmet away in disgust. And he had let out such a good battlecry earlier that had startled the two Gordanians that had such good looking armor. He was utterly disappointed that their metallic armor wasn't as tasty as it had appeared to be.

"What, a toaster appeals to your taste buds, but a weird alien helmet doesn't?" She said to him, trying to hide her amusement and failing rather miserably.

"Gnarrk." he said in a grumpy voice.

Kole chuckled. "I know you're still hungry Gnarrk. But I don't think trying to eat weird alien helmets is going to help you out. Now do me a favor and help me with these two. They're a lot heavier than they look." Kole replied in an amused voice.

Gnarrk grumbled a little more, and then he picked up the two so she could tie them up more easily. Bruises were starting to form on their heads where he had knocked them out.

Kole had just finished tying up the two when she heard slow, heavy footfalls from down below. She peeked over the edge of the stairwell, and saw a group of Gordanians cautiously going up the stairs. She turned to Gnarrk.

"I do believe we have a couple more uninvited guests in our home to deal with. How about you and me go show them what we do to those who violate it." She asked him, trying to make him feel better.

Gnarrk still looked grumpily at her, shaking his big head. She sighed.

"Fine, if we manage to get these weird freaks out of our home, I'll let you eat the toaster."

He started to smile. "Gnarrk." he said to her happily.

"Yeah yeah." Kole replied before she turned into her indestructible crystal form. Gnnark then picked her up and carried her like a club.

Down about two floors below, the nervous Gordanians heard a loud scream. This time, sounding more like a battlecry to them. They all let out a relieved breath, the scream sounded Gordanian to them. They heard heavy footfalls… coming down the stairs?

They blinked in confusion, not really sure what was going on now. And then, a giant caveman carrying a crystal sword turned the corner. Meeting a group of now 28 shocked Gordanians. That was when the fight started.

 _Meanwhile, outside the Tower_

"These alien suckers pack quite a punch." Argent shouted as she avoided yet another cannon blast from the tanks.

Red Star didn't reply. He was too busy fighting with the Gordanians in the air around him to try and say something back.

At first, the two heroes had caught the Gordanians off guard as they had been busy clearing another area of trees, and even managed to destroy the first five tanks out of the fifteen they could see. And incapacited about ¾'s of the flying Gordanians around them.

But then, several groups of Gordanians wielding energy rifles had jumped out of the rest of the tanks and the surrounding forest. Along with eight more tanks with big turrets sticking out of their sides. All of which started to fire on the two heroes.

They had been forced to separate. Argent to deal with the super alien tanks. And Red Star to fight the armed flying soldiers.

Thanks to his powers, Red Star found that the energy blasts that the Gordanian soldiers fired at him did little or no damage to himself. Thus, he usually managed to fly right up to them, and knock them down into the ground below. The blasts not even slowing him down as he went from one Gordanian to the next.

Argent, due to her small size, was more than capable of dodging the blasts from the tanks. And those blasts that she couldn't dodge, hit the Crimson shield that surrounded her small lithe frame.

In places where the tanks couldn't fire at her, she stopped and switched from her shield into a big crimson machine gun turret (Like the one from Green Lantern) and fired back at the tanks. It normally lasted from a second, to about five seconds before a tank had her in it's sights again. And then she'd be back to dodging enemy fire. Finding the next spot where she could switch and fire back at them.

It had been going well for both of them for a little while. Red Star had knocked out almost half of the flying Gordanians. Only having a small cut on his right arm where a soldier had knicked him While Argent had destroyed two more of the tanks. And crippled three of the others.

But then, the Gordanians got smart. And changed up their plan of attack.

Red Star suddenly found himself surrounded by the remaining flying Gordanians. They had switched their weapons from their energy rifles to a spear with a shocker on the tip of the tip to fight him. This was far more effective than the energy blasts that they had originally been hitting him with. And because of the great number, he found himself being unable to dodge, and had to endure the hits as he tried to fight his way out.

He tried to punch his way through them, breaking off the tips of spears and pieces of armor from the soldiers around him. Still, there was so many of them, and the shocks were starting to get to him in the worst way possible.

Meanwhile, the remaining tanks had gotten in a circle formation. Leaving almost no area for Argent to stop to fire back. Every time she so much as paused in her movement, there was a gun, whether it was the main cannon, or the turrets, firing in her general vicinity.

Her shield of hers started to take more hits. The last hit being the one that had gotten her to make that comment to Red Star. She was honestly starting to tire out a little, along with Red Star. The Gordanians were rallying, and were wearing down the two heroes.

"We cannot keep this up Argent. We need to fall back and regroup with the others." Red Star yelled in his Russian accent. Finally managing to fly out of the group that had surrounded him before. Several cuts adorning his arms, legs, sides, and face.

"I'm not going to retreat from some ugly blue space lizards." She called back. Turning towards the tanks while switching back to her turret form to fire back.

Right in front of the main cannon of an undamaged Gordanian tank. That was all too ready to fire.

Argent's eyes widened in surprise and shock as the inside of the cannon lit up a deep orange. A large blue projectile lit up inside, and then flew out of the long thick barrel. She never had her chance to fire back.

Red Star saw the powerful cannon blast hit his unprotected teammate. And watched, as if in slow motion, as she flew backwards through the air, and hit the side of a big oak tree. She slumped on the ground, her uniform shredded and burned in places. Especially over her heart, where the main cannon had hit her.

The tanks, seeing that the half-alien hero was down, proceeded to focus their fire on the flying Russian superhero. The other flying Gordanians flew out of the way to avoid the cannon blasts. And switched their spear weapons back to energy rifles.

Red Star knew he had no choice now but to fall back to the tower. He took advantage of the Gordanians moving away and flew to his fallen teammate as quickly as he could. He picked her up and flew off the ground just as the tanks fired on him.

He flew away, the flying Gordanians in pursuit. Blood was dripping from several small cuts on both him, and his teammate. He was thankful that despite the blast, she still appeared to be mainly unharmed, although he couldn't say the same for her uniform.

He continued to fly in complicated patterns through the air as he dodged enemy fire. Trying to get his injured teammate back to the tower where they could hopefully recover before heading back out to deal with the tanks.

Red Star hoped as he flew back that the defense system was still active so the Gordanians soldiers behind him would leave them alone long enough to recover.

As he got close, however, he saw a big smoking hole in the bottom of the tower. And Gnarrk and Kole busy fighting a small group of Gordanians in the common room.

Another blast exploded behind him. He turned his head around and saw three alien fighters joining the others. They started to open fire on him, along with the tanks, as they had finally cleared an area for them to fire. The Gordanians wouldn't be giving him, or his unconscious teammate a break anytime soon.

He started to cuss in Russian at his situation.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'm back! The action scenes for the last two were a major writer's block for me. But I finally did it! This chapter is finally done!**

 **Also, in the time I've been writing this chapter, I've been working on some of those other story ideas. Just look them up on my profile page if you're interested in reading them. All of them are BBxRae.**

 **Well, things look pretty gloomy in this chapter. An all out attack by the Gordanians on the Towers. An ambush in Central City. Not only soldiers, but also fighters and tanks to deal with!**

 **Will the Titans prevail against these impossible odds? Will the Gordanians capture Starfire and kill the rest of the Titans? Will the author be able to get the next chapter out within the next week or so?**

 **Find out, when I update again.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	16. Scared Revenge

**First off, yes I'm alive. Second, yes, I was on Spring Break. And third, yes, I didn't manage to update in time.**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I was going to update this last week like I promised. But then life happened, had to finish my Senior Project and a six page essay on the ethics of dropping the atomic bomb (I support that we did it, I don't support ever using it again). Then, I went to the Caribbean on Spring Break and I had no Internet where I was at so I couldn't write anything at all! Now I'm pack and coming out swinging this week. Also, I decided to split this chapter into four. It will be in order of Titan's East, Central City, Titan's North, and Jump City. Action, with a little bit of humor.**

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **awash with darkness:** grateful for the enthusiasm in that one word! Enjoy this chapter.

 **TimeWolfWarrior:** I'm going to have to keep a hold of that Space Gecko reference. It might actually come in handy later, so thanks for that. And you'll see about the other Titan's helping.

 **Artemis Raven Courtney:** Oh, if only I could tell you how right you are on that (laughs evilly to himself).

 **fangirl4life03:** I'm glad to know you thought the action was alright. Although I decided to separate the different actions now. I also can't wait to see what your next update is going to be on. I have a lot of catching up to do for being gone for a week.

 **22oliviafoster:** They're the lifeline of a good story or movie or show. Like the ending to my chapters. Or that awesome trailor to the new Captain America: Civil War movie. Or the ending to Season Two of Star Wars Rebels (I'm part of the group hoping Ahsoka is still alive).

 **Bluedog197:** Happy late birthday! I guess it was just a lucky post on my part, but I'm glad it seriously made your day there. Hope you'll also enjoy this chapter.

 **Foamsatmouth:** Go ahead, learn from me and the other authors. That's what I did to write those action scenes. I also suggest watching the Titan's fight in the show. Finally, I hope you enjoy this update!

 **RPGPersona:** Man, if you were in front of me right now, I'd be giving you a bear hug at the moment. I was shocked to find in my alert system to find 14 reviews from you on all of my chapters! And then some on my other stories as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the one's that will soon follow it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. OKAY!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** _Scared Revenge_

* * *

 **Battle of Titan's East**

* * *

Speedy was barely hanging on to the edge of his hole. Trying to pull himself out with only his left hand. His bow was still clutched tightly in his right hand so He couldn't use both hands to pull himself out.

Sure, if he dropped his bow, he could have been easily able to pull himself back onto the roof with the extra strength his right arm provided. But then he wouldn't have been armed with any sort of weapon. Besides his arrows, but what good would they be without a bow? Overall, he would have been nothing but sport for the Gordanians up above.

Not that he wasn't now, of course. With Speedy unable to go anywhere, he might as well have a sign above his head that said, 'Hey! Free target practice! Aim here!' With a nice big bulls-eye attached to his back.

The alien pilots were smiling to themselves at their luck at first. Then, they were moving in for the kill, as they would call it. Laughing maniacally to themselves as they did so.

All six started to fire their weapons at the roof of the tower, creating even more and more holes and craters. Six more fighters joined from above. Making an even dozen trying to kill the archer at this point.

Parts of the roof starting to sink in, small chunks already falling into the common room below. The top of the roof was starting to resemble a blue version of swiss cheese from the bombardment. Yet somehow, the Gordanians still didn't land a hit on Speedy.

The chunk of roof he was holding onto sank a little, almost jarring the archer off from his handhold. He tried even harder to pull himself out. It sank in another foot, part of the roof to his left fell into the pool down below. Making a big splash as it fell in that barely touched his legs.

The Gordanian pilots were still laughing to themselves. They knew they had the pitiful human at their mercy at this point. All it would take is one shot, and they'd be rid of him for good. But where was the fun in that? They hadn't had the chance to do something like this to another creature in a long while. So first, they wanted him to fear what was coming, to make him want to scream for mercy before they finally ended his life.

More of the roof sank in. Large chunks started to fall into the pool and ground below. One chunk destroyed the table, and the one after that destroyed the TV. It had still been showing the football game. Speedy was by this point, now clearly exposed to the firing ships up above. One thought was going through his mind over and over again. ' _Where the hell is that fish dude when I need him!'_ It seemed that for once, he was wishing that Aqualad was there. Whether to help him down in a water chute, or to grab the Gordanian's attention he didn't really care by this point.

His already precarious grip was starting to weaken on the roof slab. Which was somehow still barely connected to the roof. He started to think he was going to fall before the aliens above him hit him. It sank a little more.

The Gordanians fun was coming to an end. They could see if they waited any longer, the pathetic fool would fall. One ship got the so called honors of doing the ghastly deed. The other ships stopped firing as it moved forward. It's main gun clearly aimed at the archer who was about to let go and take his chances with the fall. The Gordanian pilot smiled as he prepared to fire. Speedy prepared himself to let go.

And then, the fighter's left wing was blown off. The ship swerving out of control as a second shot blew up the back engines of the ship. A third shot hitting the fuel tank, blowing it up in a bright green ball of fire.

The pilots of the other ships were all stunned for a few seconds. Havinv just watched their comrade get blown up. And then, the farthest ship on the right got hit in the cockpit. The ship falling towards the water.

From behind the Gordanians came another Gordanian fighter. But this one was targeting the others as it fired another green blast. Sending another fighter down into the water below.

Speedy was so stunned, he accidentally let go of his roof slab and fell screaming like a girl. About five feet into a floating sphere of water that had been been neath him.

The cold water brought him to his senses pretty quickly, and he felt that the water sphere was lowering at a slow pace. After about ten seconds, it touched down on the side of the pool. It then collapsed on itself, releasing a very drenched, out of breathe, and very confused archer on the ground.

Speedy was on all fours. Coughing up water as he tried to breathe again. After a few seconds, and another explosion from outside, Speedy finally looked up.

Standing in front of him, was the tall, handsome, and smirking Aqualad. His arms crossed in front of his chest. Seeming to be almost patiently waiting for Speedy to catch his breathe again. After about another minute, and with the sound of more explosions from up above, Speedy finally managed to say something as he was breathing again.

"Why the hell didn't you do that earlier! I actually thought I was going to die!" Hey, I didn't say he was going to be very happy when he finally did speak.

Aqualad's smirk only seemed to grow on his face. In reality, he had that sphere of water waiting there about halfway into the aliens attack on the roof. Not that he'd tell him that of course. It just seemed like to big an opportunity for him to pass up on this.

"Think of it as payback for all the times you decided to eat fish in front of me. And tried to trick me into eating it." he replied in a casual, almost bored voice as he started to look at one of his hands. Almost seeming to find more interest in it than his temporary leader in front of him.

Speedy's face started to turn red from anger. It was almost comical to the Atlantean as his ploy seemed to work it's wonders. "You freaking -" The rest of what he was going to say was drowned out by another loud explosion from above.

Aqualad was really close to losing his cool and laughing at this point. Despite the alien attack, a couple near death situations, you know, daily life of a superhero thing. He still liked these moments when he pissed off his egotistic friend. "My my Speedy, I never knew you had the balls to say that. Considering you don't even have any." Aqualad replied back in an amused voice. Still examining his hand, keeping a straight face while doing it.

Speedy's face was starting to resemble a nice, spicy pepper. Steam literally flying from his ears, nose, and mouth. If a bull had seen him, red or no red, it would have fled from the look Speedy was now giving Aqualad.

Before Speedy could reply again though, Mas and Menos sped into the room. Both of them still holding their alien rifles in one of their arms. Speedy, still quite angry and irrational, decided to take his anger out on them. His head growing to astronomical proportions as he turned to face them. At the same time, Aqualad couldn't take it anymore and slipped a small sphere of water around his head so he could let his laugh go.

"And just where the hell were you two while I was busy trying to destroy those fighter's while simultaneously trying not to die!" His voice boomed to them in a loud voice. Not even noticing or hearing the sound of Aqualad's laughter escaping his small sphere of water. He was secretly hoping one of the security cameras still worked so he could have something to remember this moment with.

Mas and Menos shrank in on themselves. Not really understanding why their leader was so angry at the moment. Mas fearfully pointed his shaking finger towards one of the destroyed windows on the side of the tower. Hoping that the sight of their accomplishment would appease Speedy somehow.

Speedy marched over to the window, which is really hard to do when you're super angry and have a head the size of couch. He was ready to yell at them again if he wasn't satisfied, when he stopped in front of the broken window.

Speedy could see that on the ground, in front of the tower, was a large pile of Gordanians. All of them knocked out, and tied up. All of their weapons were missing as well as he noticed. The anger he had been feeling was slowly being replaced with shock and a realization that Mas and Menos had actually protected him from a sneak attack from behind.

Speedy turned away from the window, his head deflating, anger being replaced with unbelief at what he had seen. He had forgotten why he was even angry in the first place. And didn't even notice that Aqualad's hair was wet. Having stopped his laughing fit a few seconds before Speedy turned around again. Mas and Menos were now grinning, seeing that their temporary leader was not angry at them anymore. It took a moment, but when the next explosion was heard, Speedy finally snapped out of his daze. Finally seeming to realize something.

"Wait, if you three are here… (pointing to each one as he said it) who's flying the Gordanian ship I saw out there?"

Before Aqualad could reply, one last explosion was heard. They all looked up in time to see a nice, giant fireball light up the sky. It was followed by a Gordanian ship flying down through a rather large gap in the roof. It landed in between the two pools where everyone was. A second later, the hatch in the back opened up. And out walked one of the honorary Titans.

He wore blue shorts, and a blue shirt and some kind of backpack bursting with different tools on his back. He had fins and black stripes on his thin beige colored arms, skin, and head. When he opened his eyes, they appeared to be reptilian like the Gordanians, but were yellow instead of red. As he came out, he started to mutter gibberish to himself, while three out of the four Titans stared at him, trying to remember who this fish dude was (Thank you Beast Boy).

Aqualad was the one who stepped forward to introduce his friend. "Guys, I believe you've met Tramm before?"

Something clicked in the other's minds. They had met this guy briefly before, back when they fought the Brotherhood of Evil. And then the humiliating capture of Doctor Light.

"Ahhhh." Speedy, Mas, and Menos said at the same time.

Aqualad's face was now it's signature calm mask. Although his hair was still dripping water onto the floor. "I really didn't mean to leave you hanging there Roy, but I figured we'd need a little help while I was underwater." He said in a serious voice. His humor being left behind for now.

Speedy looked like he wanted to speak out against the leaving him hanging part, thinking it was another jab at him. But then, he realized that Aqualad wasn't smirking at him anymore. And looked serious and professional now. He let out a loud sigh.

"It's all forgiven to me Garth. Personally, if it wasn't for Fish dude there, I'd be one roasted human right now. In the stomach of one of those alien monsters."

Tramm muttered something else in gibberish as he moved around the alien vessel. Fixing small things here and there with a wide variety of tools. "Tramm says he dealt with most of the alien fighters. They're all either in pieces deep in the bay now, or on their way back to space." Aqualad translated for everyone.

Speedy examined a burn mark he saw on the cockpit area. "Isn't this one of the ships I shot down earlier?" He asked as he seemed to recognize it.

Aqualad nodded. "I think it was the only one you shot down that didn't explode when it hit the water. Granted it was damaged, but still, it worked well enough. Even while underwater. And Tramm was able to make it fly again without any problems."

Speedy looked like he wanted to say something else, but Mas interrupted. "Senor Speedy!" He shouted while pointing to the mission console.

Speedy looked, and saw a bright red light flashing on it. He quickly walked over to it and pressed a few buttons on the control panel. Amazed that the thing was still even working at ghis point. A recorded transmission came through.

"Calling all Titans! The Gordanians are attacking us in Jump City!" Everyone in the room heard Robin shout from the damaged speakers.

All was silent, besides the sound of Tramm working on the ship. Speedy looked at when the transmission had come in, it had been shortly after he sent the distress signal that had brought Tramm to them. About a half hour earlier. He looked to his teammates. "How fast does that ship go?" Speedy asked.

Tramm muttered something else in gibberish. Aqualad replied for him again. "He says that it can easily hit 1596.54 miles an hour as he found out during the fight. Possibly even more."

Speedy took one more look at his teammates. All of them were a little battered, but no worse for wear. His bow was still in his right hand, having almost completely forgotten about it. He looked to the ship again. And then to Aqualad one more time. "Tell Tramm to prep the ship, we need to get to Jump City as fast as possible."

Speedy didn't know why, but deep inside, he had a bad feeling about the attack on them. It was obvious Robin had already fought these creatures before since he knew what they were called. And for him to send a all Titan's distress signal, it must have been pretty serious to him.

But then another thought came to mind. What if they hadn't been the only ones who were attacked? What if the other Titan's were in danger as well? Why would these Gordanians attack them when their target was in Jump City?

Speedy shook these questions from his mind. As he and his team walked towards the fighter. Having no idea what laid ahead for them in Jump.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Done at last! Hope the wait was worth it. Those Gordanians were really screwed over this chapter. Although I have something far more sinister planned next chapter in Central City. I left a hint in this chapter for it. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it's a little short, next one's going to be bigger.**

 **Remember, reviews are always appreciated by us authors. Whether it's a nice long one as to why we and the story are awesome, to just a simple yay or something. I mention every reviewer in the next chapter every single time!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	17. I'm Sorry, Did That Hurt?

**Mailbox Time (Holy crap, here are a lot more reviews)!**

 **fangirl4life03:** Ouch, what are you allergic to that causes that. And the story I'm hoping to see you continue updating is the one about Beast Boy's parents. Although I'm also liking your high school AU as well. (gives symphathy hug and cookie)

 **RPGPersona:** Don't worry my friend. All will be revealed in time. Or not (just kidding, gives cookie and a hug).

 **teentitansismylife:** Thanks. I'm glad you took the time to tell me that. (gives cookie and a fist bump).

 **awash with darkness:** I hope you find this chapter awesome as well. (gives cookie and a high five).

 **TimeWolfWarrior:** Not really, he did have the bubble hanging under him for quite some time. I guess he was just to lazy to yell for him to let go. Also, I added a surprise in this chapter, just for you. (Slaps, then gives a cookie and an apology hug).

 **J-Rob95:** Yep, I could totally imagine Raven's voice saying that to me. Glad to know you're liking the story. (Gives cookie and a slap on the back).

 **Bluedog197:** Here's this next chapter for you. I decided to add something to it to make it extra funny. Hence, the title name. I dare you to guess what it means before reading. (gives cookie and two hugs).

* * *

 **Disclaimer: (In a low, dark voice) I... Don't... OWN IT!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:** _I'm Sorry, Did That Hurt?_

* * *

 **Battle of Central City:**

You know, there comes a moment in your life when you look back. And you find yourself rethinking about your past choices. Things that you might have changed. What you think the future looks like to you if you continued on your current course of action. It normally varies from person to person.

In this moment, Kid Flash was seriously rethinking about why he ever wanted to stay in Central City. How he wished that he could have chosen to stay back at his apartment with his hot fiancee instead of coming out into an ambush. And that, if he didn't move fast enough, his future held several dozen alien spears sticking out of him. And a place on a buffet table for one of these hideous looking monsters.

So everyone else might not be thinking about a thing like this at the moment. But hey, not everyone is a superhero who's trying to fight off several hundred alien behemoths from a distant galaxy while trying to protect his fiance.

Then again, not very many heroes are dumb enough to get themselves in a situation like that in the first place (LOL). Just what the hell had he been thinking in the first place anyways. Choosing to fight crime instead of going over wedding plans with his fiance. With a little bit of fun afterwards.

It was only thanks to Kid Flash's lightning quick reflexes, molecular breaking speed, and pure luck that he wasn't skewered by the smelly wall of Gordanians that came rushing for him and Jinx. As he used the only plan he could think of to fight them off. Which in his mind was a terrible plan.

Instantly moving, he started to run about fifty feet around the area where Jinx was. Deciding the best way to buy her enough time was to keep all of them back at a distance. Having to engage each one of them in hand to hand combat simultaneously to keep them occupied. As Jinx was heavily focused on trying to dismantle the machine generator so they could both get out of there alive. And get some help called in as their would likely be a massive pursuit that could put the city in danger.

Kid Flash moved from one alien to the next, getting a hit here. Removing one's weapon there. Even cracking in a bit of armor now and then that caused them pain. But now, he was facing dozens at once. With hundreds more behind those He faced.

It became more than a hand load for him . It was as if he was a dump truck. Overloaded with a bunch of heavy stuff. Driving along a small, curvy road that seemed to stretch forever. With a steep drop into a canyon on either side and only about a foot of room to maneuver.

Oh, and did I mention that the driver of said truck was blind?

Basically, Kid Flash felt that he was screwed out of his mind. That he had little to no chance of surviving for that long against these creatures. And that even if he did, it would likely not be very pleasant afterwards.

Still, he was the only line of defense to his fiance, and he wasn't going to fall and let them all get to her. And do unspeakable things to her before they finally killed her.

And so he ran, harder than he had ever ran before. Keeping the pack of Gordanians back through sheer willpower and speed.

Heads snapped back. Bodies flew into their comrades. Armor mysteriously disappeared along with weapons. Being found in another Gordanian lying on the ground.

Yet, despite what he did. No matter how hard he worked. No matter how many he injured, maimed, or even killed. They still kept on coming. Slowly pressing in closer and closer on the pink haired witch in the middle that He was protecting. Who was desperately trying to find out how to shut off the device so she could help to fight their way out of this horrific mess.

Kid Flash's feet were starting to smoke. His special shoes, made just for him, were starting to melt from maintaining such speed and power for so long. He was breathing in heavily at this point, and he was starting to feel himself slow down a little from fatigue. Big fat drops of sweat clinging to his forehead beneath the mask.

Finally, since it had been inevitable, one of the Gordanians got a lucky hit. Sending him sprawling across the ground about ten feet away from Jinx. He held on to his side, a massive ache already forming from where he had been hit. The likes of which he hadn't felt since he had ran completely around the globe… twice. Just to see how fast he could do it in. It had taken him five minutes.

Kid Flash tried to get back up. He had to protect Jinx. But a scaly Gordanian foot dropped onto his chest. Keeping him pinned to the ground. He looked up, and saw the leader of the group in all his golden glory. Smirking down at him. The other Gordanians stepped back, eager to watch their leader move in for the kill. All of them somehow forgetting that Jinx was a few feet away.

In a deep scratchy voice, the ugly male leader spoke to the redheaded hero.

"You fight well human. You will receive a quick death, and we will tell our children and their children stories about your bravery. In honor of your memory of this fight today." It spoke, twirling it's spear in the air above itself. All the other Gordanians that were standing back had eager faces. Watching their leader getting ready to deliver the final death blow.

The spear came down. It's target clear. And Kid Flash closed his eyes. Picturing Jinx in his mind one last time. As he prepared to die.

Only, it never came.

Right as the leader brought his spear down for the death blow. To end the life of the hero below him. A pink sphere flew through the air and connected with his spear.

Instead of going straight down, it's trajectory changed. Curving in just a little bit. So instead of hitting Kid Flash, the spear went through a bit of armor on it's belly. Through it's armored loincloth. And came out between it's legs.

The leader's reptilian eyes went wide, a soundless screech coming from it's mouth. Blood came from the area he had cut himself. Green blood, along with some other substance, started to leak out of it's groin area.

Yep, the Gordanian leader had just effectively, and utterly neutered himself. How much bad luck would you have to have in order to do that.

Kid Flash opened his eyes when he felt the scaly foot step off him. And rolled away just in time when the leader fell down on his knees in the area he had just been in.

All the other Gordanians, who had been staring in shock at first at what had happened to their leader. Fell onto the ground. Laughing their butts off as their now maleless leader clutched his groin area. Still unable to speak from the shock and the pain he was feeling.

Kid Flash looked got up, and saw his fiance. Smirking at him as she held a now smoking alien generator in the palm of her hand.

"You know, that was kind of a low blow. Even for you there Jinxy." Kid Flash said to her in a horrified voice. Sometimes, he kind of forgot that Jinx used to be a villain. And had been trained to win a fight in any way possible. Even if it came to doing… that.

Jinx rolled her eyes at him. "Okay then, next time some golden armored alien freak tries to kill my fiance. I'll just be standing on the sidelines. Making bets with these other creatures on how long it takes for you die." She said in a sarcastic voice to him.

Kid Flash recognized the sarcasm in her voice. "Oh, I doubt you would ever let anyone kill the best, most awesome, handsome, and romantic guy you've ever met." He replied back in sarcasm. Winking at her as he said it.

She smirked at his response. "Wow, you sure place yourself pretty high up on that pedestal of yours there."

He smirked back. "Yep. I sure do."

Her smirk grew. "Oh, but is there enough room up there for the both of us, darling?"

His smirk also grew. "Maybe you're a little higher than me. Would that mean I'm just the footstool to your pedestal? My precious queen." He said, mock bowing to her again.

Her smirk changed to a smile. "I'll think about that later. For now. Let's just get out of here before these weird creatures around us come to their senses." She said, pointing to the still rolling and laughing Gordanians. Who had by now forgotten about the two heroes. Even the ones who had been injured or crippled by Kid Flash's fierce blows.

They were still laughing at what their leader had done to himself. And he was still on his knees. Holding on to his cut off counterpart. It was rather confusing to these two heroes what they were laughing for so long for.

What they didn't know, was that what the leader had done to himself. Had seemed rather voluntary to the others. It was actually something some of the Gordanian underlings would do to themselves. If they were to love someone of another race. That way, they could be with their love, and the line of Gordanian genes would remain pure. It was the greatest, and most fearless thing a Gordanian could do for someone of another race.

But never before, had a leader decided to do it. With a human of all people. And he wasn't even a woman for that matter!

So the Gordanians were all laughing. Because they thought their leader had just proclaimed his love. For a human. That was the same gender as him. One thing was for certain. Those underlings of his would have a new story to share once they went back to Gordania. And the leader would forever live the rest of his life in shame.

Kid Flash and Jinx quietly moved out of the circle of laughing aliens. Using a stack of crates and a catwalk to get out of their way. Jumping down outside of the circle, they quickly and quietly hustled to the doors of the warehouse. Ready to now escape the nightmare they had landed themselves in just half an hour ago.

They quietly went out the doors, closing them gently behind them. They turned towards the now wide open road, no containment field in sight. And both let out a startled scream when they saw a man standing in front of them.

"Geeze Wally. I really didn't think that I was that imposing to you and your fiance now." The man in a red suit and mask with lightning bolts attached to the ears said.

Kid Flash let out a relieved breath. "What are you doing here Barry? I thought the Justice League sent you to the Vega System, or something like that, for the next ten weeks or so. You weren't supposed to even be back until my wedding." He said in a confused voice.

The man identified as Barry nodded. "I was, up until about last week that is. I received an alert about a large, Gordanian fleet leaving the system on a course for the Milky Way. And more specifically, our solar system. So me and other members of the Justice League habeas been trying since I got back to find out where they all went."

"When did you happen to get back?" Jinx asked.

"Well, the Justice League ships are pretty quick. But the alert came while… well let's just say I was preoccupied and it wasn't until just a few hours ago when I got back. Most of the Justice League is out searching the solar system for them as we speak." He said in a confident voice at the end.

"Would these Gordanians happen to be reptilian in nature? Blue skinned, covered in scales, and smell worse than a cesspool filled from diarrhea patients?" Jinx asked him.

Barry became a little sick just thinking about the last part of the description she gave. "Well, I personally don't know if they smell that bad. But yes, they do look about the way you described them. Have you seen them in this area by any chance? None of the others have reported any sightings yet."

From behind the three heroes, inside the warehouse, came a humongous, inhuman scream of pain and absolute agony. Scaring the crap out of all three super heroes. It was followed by the sound of belly aching, inhuman laughter. Jinx started to smile a little to evilly. Even for her.

"Yes, I believe you might find a good couple hundred in the warehouse behind us. Along with the leader of the group as well. Although I don't really suggest talking to him at the moment, he seems to be a little... incapacitated." She said, snickering into her hand at the end.

Kid Flash, now over what she had done. Also had to suppress a small laugh as he added to it. "Yeah, I really wouldn't wish for anyone to be in his shoes at the moment. Or more rather, his pants." Smiling evilly as well at the end. Perhaps, Jinx was rubbing off a little to much on him at the moment.

Barry blinked, confused by what they had meant. Or why they suddenly seemed a little to sinister with their word choices. "It'd be better if you checked for yourself, and be prepared." Kid Flash said. Seeing how his mentor was confused.

Barry just continued to stare at them. Finally, he seemed to snap out of it and decided he'd just have to find out what they'd meant when he went in. But then, something else came to mind.

"Wait, I figured there'd be thousands, possibly millions of Gordanians from the alert I received. If there's only a couple hundred here, than where are the rest?"

It seemed that at this point, Kid Flash and Jinx finally felt their communicators in their pockets. And remembered that Kid Flash had made a distress call earlier. They pulled them both out, seeing if anyone had answered the call, when they noticed their communicators were giving off a blinking red light. Meaning more emergency distress signals had been made.

Kid Flash opened his. The screen being filled with a recording of Robin.

"Calling all Titans! The Gordanians are attacking us in Jump City!" All three heard him shout.

Barry's eyes widened in realization. "Dang it, old age is really making all of us in the League dumber and clumsier than I thought!" He shouted to himself.

Kid Flash and Jinx looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that? Why would Jump City be a special target for the Gordanians?" Kid Flash asked his mentor.

He shook his head at them. "Just go, there isn't enough time for me to explain it all. I'll call in the Justice League for help, if they haven't found out already. But I need to stay here and deal with these Gordanians before I can help."

He stepped forward, but Kid Flash stopped him. "Why is Jump City so special to the Gordanians?" He all but shouted in his face.

Barry sighed. "There isn't enough time for me to explain as I said. But what you do need to know is that if you don't get there in time, Starfire will be in great danger." He said in a grave tone.

They both stared at him in shock. They clearly wanted to know more. But the sound of more loud laughter from the building behind them made them realize. They needed to get to Jump City as quickly as possible if they wanted to help out their friends.

"All right old man, just promise you'll explain this to us once this is all over." Kid Flash said in a calm voice.

Barry smiled. "As a fellow speedster, my reputation as the Flash, and as your mentor, I promise. That I'll try to answer any questions you might have about this… if we all survive this of course." He added at the end.

Kid Flash smiled back. "As a fellow speedster, on my reputation as the young Kid Flash, and as your pupil, I'll hold you to that promise." He replied back to him, shaking Barry's hand to seal the agreement. Then he lifted his fiance into his arms. "See you in Jump City, old man."

They both waved to the famous Flash, and then disappeared in a flash. On the quickest path to Jump City. The old superhero chuckled for a little bit, amused by his young counterpart. And then proceeded to step forward and open the door to the warehouse. Intent on making sure this batch of Gordanians was taken care of.

At first, he became confused when he saw the gathering of laughing Gordanians. All of them surrounding what looked to be the biggest one of them all. Although it was hard to tell since all of them were on the ground and the last one was on his knees. Still, he assumed it to be their leader. And he gently climbed a shelf, looking down to see why they were laughing at their leader.

His eyes bugged out, and he almost lost his grip on the shelving.

Meanwhile, out about fifty miles in the distance, an exhausted Wally was moving at a slower pace. Trying to save some of his energy for when they arrived at Jump City. The ache in his side not helping in the slightest.

At one point, he almost could have sworn that he heard someone shout his name. But he just shrugged his shoulders. Slightly moving Jinx who wrapped her arms in turn tighter around his neck as a warning. And so Kid Flash continued on running, with his beautiful, yet slightly scary fiance in his arms. As they continued on the road to Jump City.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **When I first wrote this, I was just like those Gordanian underlings for a moment. It just seemed so evil, yet somehow, I could see Jinx doing it. And that story, I don't know if it's really true or not. I just thought it would help explain why this large group of aliens would be laughing for so long and allow our heroes to escape. And then continue laughing about it still.**

 **So the Justice League knows they're in the solar system. But as Flash said, didn't realize what their true intentions were. Is it only about Starfire now, or is it something far more sinister?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	18. The Titans Push Back

**Last Battle scene before the main event. Sorry to the people who couldn't post reviews. I deleted that Author's Note chapter and it set everything back one chapter. Those who did PM me on it though are being included in the mailbox.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **Artemis Raven Courtney:** Yeah, poor Gordanian (not really). But it is still quite hilarious to me. And hopefully everyone else who reads this story. (Gives a cookie)

 **Soulsurfer2112:** Here's the solution to Titan's North. Jump City will be my favorite to write though! Can't wait for the next chapter to Amnesia Hannah! (Gives a hug, and a cookie, followed by another hug)

 **Lilfitz04:** Glad to see you found it as hilarious as I did. Total inspiration when I wrote how Jinx would save his butt right there! (Gives a cookie)

 **Bluedog197:** The way you used your wording there in that review. You had me laughing almost as hard when I read clapping like a retarded seal in the dark. Now I can't stop laughing as I try and post all these updates thanks to you! Don't worry, it's a good feeling I'm having right here. (Gives a batch of cookies, a fist bump, and a hug)

 **fangirl4life03:** I'm sorry you weren't able to leave a review last chapter. But I hope you'll like what I put in this one. (Gives a cookie and a hug)

 **RPGPersona:** Yep, good thing the Justice League knew about it. Except they're being to lazy and slow in their old age to react in time! Geeze! I had to wrestle with how they'd get away for hours on that before I was struck by inspiration. And it's kind of hard to live being fixed for the rest of your life. I wonder if the Gordanians have a surgery to heal that problem or not? (Gives a cookie and a fist bump)

 **Updated:** _April 21, 2016 10:32 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Who the freaking hell owns Teen Titans. Because I want some of that!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:** _The Titans Push Back_

* * *

 **Battle of Titan's North:**

* * *

Shortly after Gnarrk had plowed into the group of stunned Gordanians. Their training had finally kicked back in. They put their fear of this brutish looking creature deep in their minds. Finally putting the fight back in their instincts instead of the need to flee.

Even though Gnarrk had taken out eight of them with his battle charge, the other twenty still fought back against the massive caveman. And his crystallized friend. They put their spears in front of them. Trying to stab him while he was up close.

This forced Gnarrk to jump back from them. Mainly to avoid being skewered. This also gave the Gordanians more room to wield their spears. Now that Gnarrk had moved back from the group. And they started jabbing, and slashing at his exposed skin.

Kole's indestructible body made for quite an effective shield. As well as a nice hard club for Gnarrk.

But against twenty alien spears, Gnarrk found himself kind of hard pressed to defend himself. The only relief he got was that there wasn't enough room for all of them to fight at once. Now and then, a spear would hit Kole's body at just the right angle, shattering it and leaving a weaponless Gordanian behind. Other times, they'd get reckless and try to charge him. Meeting the end of Kole's foot in the process. Earning them a concussion, dented helmets, and broken teeth for their efforts.

Still, the Gordanians were slowly forcing Gnarrk back up the stairway. Where he had came from. Step, by step, by humungous step. Getting another Gordanian now and then. Still keeping the high ground on them thanks to the staircase. Yet also being cut by their spears often as he lunged to attack one.

The fight was off the stairway now no longer giving Gnarrk the advantage of the high ground. And after a moment more, the doors slid open behind the heavily breathing Gnarrk. There was now seven of the giant ugly lizards left. Two of them left without their weapons and being forced to use their hands to fight. But fatigue and hunger were starting to get to Gnarrk.

With a massive swipe, followed by bending Kole and throwing her like a boomerang. The remaining Gordanians were all sent flying back. Giving Gnarrk a little time to breathe.

Kole jumped out of his hand. Transforming back into herself while doing so. She laid a hand on his shoulder. Avoiding the cut she saw going across it.

"You okay big guy?" She asked him. He had many scratches and cuts from the weapons. And a little bit of bruising from when they hit him with their bare hands.

He nodded his head at her. Unable to reply with how deeply he was breathing in. He got a few more seconds to recover. Kole helping to quickly bandage some of the more serious wounds.

Then five of the Gordanians got up from the ground. All of them holding their weapons. Three more charged in through the doorway. Ready to get back into the fray.

Kole changed back into her crystalline form. Gnarrk picking her up. As he got in a battle stance in the middle of the Common Room.

The fight was back on again.

* * *

 _Outside the Tower_

Red Star was seriously debating why he had ever left Russia in the first place. In the area he had been living originally, fights like this would have been near impossible for the enemy to conduct.

The hydraulics in the tanks would have frozen long ago, the ice cold temperatures capable of freezing most liquids. The cannons on them would have been unable to fire. Mainly from the layer of ice that would have covered everything inside of it.

The fighter's engines would have turned off, being far to cold to operate. Or from being clogged from all the snow. Since these ships were capable of flying through space. Speaking of the snow, it would have also blinded them. Allowing him to hide, and attack, wherever he so pleased.

And, if he was lucky, the flying alien soldiers would have become frozen Popsicles buried in the deep snow. Left to freeze until the next time it thawed. Which would have been probably thousands of years later if they were lucky. He figured this would have been likely. Since the same thing had almost happened to his alien friend when she found him at his lowest.

But no, he just had to join up with Titans North. Take on a hero life in southern Canada. Sometimes helping out cities south of them in the United States like Chicago. Even though he had been raised to hate them.

Now here he was, avoiding fire from several fighters and tanks behind him. Fighting off any Gordanian that came close to him. While the others fired at him from a longer range with their rifles. Red Star was covered in many sized cuts and bruises along the exposed parts of his body. The freaking defense system on the tower wasn't even operational.

And did I mention that he was holding his injured teammate while doing all of that? And he had to protect her from the alien firepower behind him?

Granted, he didn't have that much of a choice to where he should go. If he stayed out in the open, he'd have to deal with the full wrath of the Gordanian Army. But if he went into the tower, it'd would be targeted by said army. And the nearest bunker was south in Brazil. Definitely to far away for him to fly his whole team.

Another explosion appeared to the side of him. The shot having come from one of the fighters. ' _What I'd give for some backup right now.'_ Red Star thought to himself. Continuing to find the best path that had the least alien fire going through it.

He was really tired at this point. And was starting to ache from his numerous injuries. He knew if he stayed out in the open any longer, there was a good chance of both him and Argent being killed. Despite his thick and strengthened skin. He knew had to get her to relative safety at least. And the only place with it was the Tower.

He was a few hundred feet away from the front windows of the tower. He could clearly see Gnarrk inside, using Kole as a club. Looking just about as battered and tired as him. Gnarrk finally brought down the last Gordanian in the room. Looking up just in time to see Red Star and the chaos behind him approaching. He hefted Kole up, really tired at this point. Almost on the verge of collapse.

Titan's North needed a miracle at this point.

Red Star was one hundred feet away and closing. 200 Gordanian soldiers, three fighters, and 15 operational tanks behind him.

Another explosion sounded above his head. Another to his left. The fighters took their aim. Red Star appearing in the middle of their scopes.

They prepared to fire.

And then from the roof, a loud trumpet sound was heard.

In front of the three fighters, a large blue portal opened up. The area behind it looking strangely like a group of tanks. Preparing to fire at something in the distance.

The pilots had no time to slow down. Confusion and shock written on their ugly faces. As the fighters they were flying went into the portal.

A second later, in the distance, the sound of a large explosion was heard. As the fighters smashed into the group of tanks. Catching the Gordanians crews in them heavily off guard. The Gordanians pursuing Red Star also stopped. Being confused about where their air support had gone.

While the tanks and soldiers were confused, another portal opened up above one of the closest Gordanians to the tower. From it, a blonde haired teen fell on top of the Gordanian.

The Gordanian looked up in surprise, right into the eyes of the new threat. Just as those eyes turned a dark black color. The irises standing out in a dark green. And the teen's body sank into the Gordanian. It's eyes turned from a bright red. To a light green.

The Gordanian turned itself around. Twirling it's weapon as it did so. Just as it started to fight with it's comrades.

Red Star landed just in time to witness all that was happening behind him. He had been surprised when the aliens had stopped attacking him. And had turned after landing to find the fight behind him. Before he could say anything, or even register what was happening, another portal opened up in front of him. From it walked a hooded teenager.

He wore a blue hooded cloak that ended at his waist. A sleeveless, long blue shirt with a silver trumpet emblem on the chest was beneath the cloak clasp. A beam of silver, gleaming metal. A black belt was holding the bottom part of his shirt tightly to his waist. His hands and wrists were covered by what looked to be thick steel gauntlets. Most of the skin on his arms and legs was covered by a stretchy black material. Likely a full body suit beneath what he usually wore. Blue steel soled boots were on his feet. Finally, the top of his face was covered by a steel mask, with eye sits like Robin's for him to see. A silver trumpet, that looked just like his chest emblem, was in his right hand.

"Did someone make a call for backup?" The one and only Herald asked Red Star. In what seemed to be a laid back voice.

Before Red Star could reply, or even think of one for that matter, another figure stepped out from behind Herald. A black skinned guy wearing nothing but a black uniform. With red stripes along the calves, waist, wrists, and neck collar of it. He had a worried look on his face as he rushed up to Red Star.

"Is Toni alright?" Hot Spot asked as he grabbed one of Argent's limp hands. Clutching it with his own.

Red Star was becoming even more confused with each second that passed. "Um, who is this Toni you are speaking of?" He asked in a confused, Russian accent.

Hot Spot saw the big burn mark on her chest. He looked up with fire in his eyes. "Who did this to her!" he shouted, pointing at the wound on her chest. Not even answering his question.

Red Star, didn't even think this level of confusion could ever exist in someone. Yet he was experiencing it at this point. "Those tanks down there, now who-" He wasn't finished when Hot Spot ran out the window behind him. Red Star rushed forward in case he was needed.

As he got to it. Flames instantly covered Hot Spot's body, making him look like a falling ember. His arms turned into pure fire as he put them both behind him. Finally, about one hundred feet above the ground, he released a steady stream of fire from his hands. Using the thrust to stop his fall and propel him out in the distance towards where the tanks were trying to recover from the surprise attack. He also shot a few fireballs at a couple Gordanians, who were busy fighting among themselves. As he passed them by.

Red Star was now staring at the chaos being unleashed outside of the tower. Kole and Herald appearing on either side of him as they also watched the carnage. As spears, rifles, and Gordanians fell towards the ground below.

To the Gordanians, it seemed like they were having to face one of them after the other. Comrades they had known for years turned on them. One at a time. Right as they'd subdue one, another would betray them. Attacking them from behind.

They never saw the wraith like spirit that flew from one Gordanian to another. Or the fact that the possessed Gordanian's eyes would turn green. All they saw, was a new traitor to fight. Although they were clearly losing.

After another moment, the last Gordanian fell to the ground, and the last one who had turned on them all landed on the ground far below. It's eyes closed and it too collapsed beside it's comrades. The wraith spirit came out of it's body. And then it solidified. Jericho was left standing were the wraith had been.

He signed to Herald from far down below. And Herald put his trumpet to his lips as he played a loud note. A blue portal opened up in front of him. Down below, another portal opened in front of Jericho. He stepped into it, and came out in front of Herald.

"I see you still haven't lost your touch Joey. Those aliens didn't even know who they were fighting." Herald complimented to Jericho as he appeared.

He just shrugged his shoulders to Jericho as he started to sign to Kole. She immediately started to engage with him in a conversation as he signed to her. "...Yes Joey… No I wasn't hurt by them or anything. You know my crystallized body is harder than diamond… I think Gnarrk might be in the kitchen, eating the toaster… Yeah, I missed you too... " They continued to have their own conversation with each other. Totally ignoring everyone else around them.

Red Star and Herald were standing off to the side, Herald helping Red Star and Argent with their wounds. Argent let out a moan of pain as she finally started to come to.

From the kitchen came the sound of crunching metal. Followed by a very satisfied burp. And then more crunching metal. It seemed like Kole had been right earlier. Hell knows how he could manage to eat it without any problems. Hopefully he at least unplugged it first.

After another minute, a very loud explosion was heard out in the distance. Bringing Argent back to full consciousness. Along with all the pain she was starting to feel in her chest. Boy, who knew having a tank hit you point blank with their main cannon could hurt so much.

A mere moment later, Hot Spot flew back in through the window. His flame powers shutting off, making him look like his normal black self again. Albeit, a bit worried.

He saw Argent looking at him and let a small smile on his face. "You guys don't have to worry about the tanks out there anymore. These alien idiots put their fuel cells out in the open right behind their main cannons."

Red Star and Herald looked out the window. And in the distance, they saw a big, gaping crater where the tanks had been originally. The forest around the area flattened for hundreds of yards. Herald let out a nice loud whistle.

"Man, what did they do to you that made you so mad?" Herald asked out of curiosity.

His smile dropped. As he tried to keep a normal look on his face. "It was nothing, their fuel is just more explosive." He said in a rather simple voice. Trying to shut down the conversation before it drifted off to, other subjects.

Herald, however, started to smirk as he connected the dots inside his mind. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a secret girlfriend of yours that you mentioned to me a month back now, would it?" He asked him. Seeming a bit less laid back. As he entered teasing mode. A smirk spreading across his face.

Argent, who was fully aware of what was happening now, started to blush. She tried to hide it for Hot Spot's sake, but Herald saw it. And if it was possible, his smirk grew even wider.

"And here I thought you had just wanted to kick some alien butt with me after helping me and Joey out with Pantha. I guess you just wanted to see if 'Toni' over there was okay." He said shrugging his shoulders to the two. Now blushing, superheroes.

If looks could kill, then Herald would be beyond six feet under at this point. From the daggers he was receiving from both Argent and Hot Spot now. Kole, who had finished conversing with Jericho, started to smile.

"You mean all those times you said you had a secret mission you needed to leave on, you were actually meeting up with him!" She practically shouted to everyone in Canada. And the southern U.S. for that matter. Jericho was also smiling widely behind her.

Hot Spot now looked like he was on fire again with how red his blush was. And Argent wasn't that far behind him. He had wanted to keep it secret for her sake. But it looked like the cat was our of the bag now.

"Alright! Yes, Argent is my secret girlfriend Herald! Yes, she was going on dates with me Kole! (Jericho signs something to him) _Sigh:_ And yes Joe. She's the reason I bailed on you last Tuesday. Now isn't there something serious we have to discuss here that's kind of important!" Hot Spot yelled, wanting to change the topic.

Herald lost his smirk as it became a frown. "As fun as it would be to tease Hot Spot and Argent about their secret relationship. He is right. There are far more important going on here at the moment. Like these alien freaks targeting all of the Titans."

Kole, Argent, and Red Star looked up, a bit shocked that they hadn't been the only ones to be attacked. "How many of the others?" Red Star asked.

Herald let out a sigh while shaking his head. "I'm sorry to say this, but from what I saw, it looks like almost every single Titan on Earth has activated their distress signal." Herald said in a grave tone.

At first, there was silence in the room. A cricket could be heard from outside the window. Finally, Red Star was the one that spoke. "All… of them?" He asked. His Russian accent clearly laden with shock.

As if to answer, Herald opened up a side of his cloak, pulling out a special, spherical device. Buttons showing on different parts of it. He pressed a button in the center of it and set it to the ground. It proceeded to float several feet off the ground. And a holographic display of the Earth appeared. About 1 meter in diameter.

It was like looking at an enlarged version of Google Earth. Except the map was continuously changing. Showing even the smallest details like cloud movement and the moving of an iceberg in the ocean.

The thing that stood out, however, were all the flashing red lights appearing all over the globe. Some of which were moving at different speeds. While others stayed at roughly the same spot. Herald proceeded to explain why he had the device.

"Shortly after our battle with the Brain and the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil, Robin pulled me aside and gave me this. In the case where one of us were to be attacked. I'd be able to answer the quickest and get their easily with this." He said, pointing to his trumpet. "And be able to bring in reinforcement Titans if necessary."

Kole was curious, and she pushed on a red light located on what looked to be Japan.

The Earth disappeared, as different satellite and security cameras focused on the area combined to show a 3-D image of what was happening.

There was a sword wielding human, in what looked like a small Japanese town, fighting off a dozen large Gordanians armed with spears. He moved quite quickly. And said no words as he took them down one by one.

"Bushido." Herald said as he clicked another button on the device. The film disappeared, being replaced with an image of the earth again. He pressed on a pair of red dots. Both located over the Pacific Ocean. Just to the east of what looked to be Guam.

This time, it was only satellite feed that was coming in. Since it was the middle of the ocean after all. Still, all the assembled Titans could clearly see what was happening.

Gordanian fighters were firing into an area of storm cloud. Seeming to be trying to hit something or someone that was inside. Small explosions kept on appearing in the cloud cover, but it still wasn't clear what they were firing at. As the explosions showed nothing of what was inside.

After another couple seconds, however, a bolt of lightning streaked out of the cloud. Frying one of the fighters engines. While a shock wave came out the other side, destroying the left wing on another.

Herald gave a small nod. "Thunder and Lightning also look like they're handling the Gordanians well." Herald calmly replied. Pressing the same button, the film cut off and brought back the image of Earth. Some of the red lights had disappeared, including Bushido's. Followed shortly by Thunder and Lightning's.

Herald let out a sigh of relief. "We're winning."

Argent, who had been silent up till now, took a closer look at it. "Why is this red light here bigger than the others?" She said, pointing to one on the Western side of the U.S.

Herald was quick to reply. "Well if there's a big red light. That can mean either a bunch of dots are converging together. Or-" His eyes suddenly became wide. He stopped talking.

"Or what mate?" Argent asked.

Herald said nothing. But instead, he quickly pressed on it, bringing up an image of Jump City. The sight of what they saw brought silence. As parts of the video of the fight kept on reforming and changing. Mainly from the fact that the security cameras in the area they saw kept on being destroyed.

"Or it's the calling all Titan's distress signal. Activated by Robin himself." Herald said at last. His voice grave.

No one could really think of a reply to that. What they were seeing was… well... something that made their own fight here look like children's playtime. It was unreal. How were there even that many in one area without the Justice League knowing?

Gnarrk chose this moment to walk in. Finally done with eating his snack. He became confused when he saw the new arrivals.

Red Star looked at all of his teammates. Everyone except Kole had some form of injury on them from the fighting. He himself felt like a rib or two might be cracked or at worst, fractured. And he still had several cuts that needed tended.

Still, he could see the determination they all held in their eyes. He knew, he couldn't ask them to stay behind while their friends were in terrible danger. To give up while their friends were in danger. That just wasn't them. That just wasn't the Titans way.

He turned to Herald, a smile on his pained face. "Take us to home base Herald." He ordered in his Russian accent.

A smile also came onto Herald's lips. "I was hoping you'd ask something like that."

Herald raised his trumpet to his lips, blowing out a nice long note. A blue portal opened up in front of the group of Titans. They all knew what would be waiting for them on the other side. The Titan's North team took one last look around, knowing they wouldn't be coming home for a long while… if they ever did again.

Still, all of them, including Gnarrk being led by Kole, walked through the portal. "Let us hope we aren't to late to save our friends." Red Star said. As they came out onto the roof of a building.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah, we're finally getting to the main battle scene! And hopefully the big show down between the Gordanians, and the Titans!**

 **Remember, reviews equal more motivation for me to write!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	19. Titanic Battle Part One

**We have now arrived to the main event. There will be no quick resolution here. Just cold, hard, ranged combat and fist to fist fighting. A battle, truly worthy, to be remembered if it ever happened (LOL). It's been over a month since I updated this! I'm so sorry about that guys! I've been writing so many other ideas that have come to my mind recently.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **TimeWolfWarrior:** Thank you! I couldn't just have Titan's North fall when everyone is going to be needed here. How they'll get to this though, you'll have to guess. (gives a cookie)

 **Lilfitz04:** Oh yeah. It is so going down for real in this chapter. (gives a cookie)

 **Artemis Raven Courtney:** Yeah, except for the Gordanians of course. (gives a cookie)

 **RPGPersona:** Munch, Munch. Who knew cookies could taste so good online? And I kind of figured since Robin usually thinks things out and has a back up plan for most cases, that he'd entrust Herald with a device like that since he would be able to easily gather up the other Titans. And of course, when he asked Cyborg to make something, he had to have fun with the project. Thus, also the fancy gizmo stuff on it. Part of the Gordanian's plans revealed this chapter. Try and guess before you read again. And I am not allowed to answer those questions at this time. (Gives two cookies, and a high five)

 **Bluedog197:** I thought it'd be natural for Gnarrk to eat something metallic. It took me a while to think of the perfect thing though. Some of my other ideas involved him eating a fridge, or a TV. And yeah, I am a proud supporter of the Hot Spot/Argent pairing as well! As well as the Jericho/Kole pairing *sighs happily.* I hope you have some extra popcorn this time because *drops down sunglasses* **** is about to hit the fan. *YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH* (I love my life) (Gives three cookies, popcorn (just in case), and a big hug)

* * *

 **This took me a whole month of writing guys! So you better believe me when I say you better freaking like it!**

 **Updated:** _05/25/16 at 6:40 P.M._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** _Titanic Battle Part One_

* * *

 **Battle of Jump City:**

"Titans! Stay together! Don't let them separate us from each other!" Robin shouted to the others. Each of them except Starfire giving a curt nod in reply.

The Gordanians were almost upon the small group of heroes. It almost seemed too easy to the charging soldiers. Coming in from the air and the ground all around the small group, besides the back. They thought for sure that the heroes would be skewered in the first charge.

That was when a black, ethereal shield came up, composed of Raven's soul self. And surrounded the group on all sides.

The Gordanians who didn't react fast enough broke their weapons against the shield. Those who were even less fortunate knocked themselves out hitting the shield. Raven grimaced when the rather large bodies knocked into her soul self, but kept the shield up.

Needless to say, the alien advance came to a sudden, and excruciatingly painful grinding halt.

As soon as they realized they couldn't break through by sheer force, they stopped and took a few steps (or a couple feet in the air) back. As they started to quickly debate on what they could do to get the heroes to attack.

Quicker than the eye could follow. The black shield dropped. Catching all the gathered aliens off guard.

This was followed by a series of explosive disks, green star bolts, sonic cannon blasts, and bolts of electric energy. Hitting the closest Gordanians gathered around the small group. The grunt soldiers, caught off guard, tried to step back to make room to fight. Knocking over some of them in the process.

A green Stegosaurus suddenly appeared out of the small group. Its massive size and spiked tail easily able to knock those in the air and on the ground around it away. Mainly those close by in the air. As his friends were easily dealing with those on the ground. Since they had all either damaged, or broken their weapons on Raven's shield.

A rather large black shadowy Raven hovered around in the air above the Stegosaurus. Hitting away those few who managed to dodge the extinct dinosaur out of the air.

Within a matter of seconds. The onrush of Gordanians that had been closest to them were eliminated. While the others had retreated back in the direction of the beaches. Those in the front lines already having their rifles charged and firing at the group of heroes.

But the Titan's moved forward from their position. Already starting to close in on the Gordanians.

Beast Boy morphed into a small falcon and landed on Raven's shoulder above him. As she surrounded the two with an ethereal shield as she flew forward.

Bumblebee stayed rather close to her Sparky in small form. Hitching a ride on his shoulder as she shouted out profanities at the Gordanians.

Robin was running arm in arm with Starfire through the alien fire. Both of them preparing to use one of their more famous combos together.

They all moved towards the rather large of Gordanians. All of them being ones that had fallen back when the shield had came up. All of them armed with their weapons. And they were lined up in military formation, both on the ground, and several meters in the air. Firing at our group of heroes.

It didn't slow them down one bit.

In a spectacular display of strength. Starfire pulled Robin back, did a 360, and threw him forward. His Bo-Staff was already extended.

As he flew through the air. Robin showed amazing skill and grace as he dodged the Gordanian energy fire. As he flew closer and closer to his target.

His steel clad right foot landed right in the middle of a Gordanian's face. His Bo-Staff already hitting two more over the head one after the other before he even finished moving forward. Right foot still implanted in the Gordanian's face as the Gordanian fell back onto the ground.

Within seconds, Robin fighting like a crazed, yet graceful madmen in the midst of them. Easily knocking away their weapons while taking down more at almost the same time. He was still mad about what their leader had said earlier.

Starfire followed right behind him. Going right through the hole he had made in their line. She was already shooting her Starbolts and Eyebeams at those around Robin. No longer fearing about damaging the inside of the Tower. And now that she was out in the sunlight, she'd be able to easily recharge during the battle.

She fought as if she to were crazed. But unknown to them all, it was for a very, very different reason. As she fought, her head seemed to be looking around a lot. As if she was trying to find someone in the fight.

Cyborg and Bumblebee had charged to the right a little behind Robin and Starfire. Cyborg mainly relying on his armor to protect him from the energy blasts. And Bumblebee using the armor on his body to protect herself from the energy blasts.

As he charged them both forward, he kept on firing his sonic cannon in the area to the right of Robin and Starfire. Effectively disabling several Gordanians and grabbing their attention. As they stopped trying to seal their center line and focused on fighting the two heroes.

When he got the two of them close enough, he retracted his sonic cannons. And used his body to plow into the first standing Gordanian he saw in the line.

Now a normal Gordanian is about eight feet tall. Five hundred pounds unclothed. And six hundred with the armor and weaponry attached. Making them really strong, and bulky fighters.

Cyborg was over eight hundred pounds at six foot six. And most of his body was made from a strengthened titanium alloy. The fake muscles in his arms alone capable of pushing weights of over twenty tons while standing still.

So it wasn't any surprise to his logistics when the Gordanian he crashed into at twenty miles an hour went flying back through the air. Knocking several of his comrades out into the bay with him. Cyborg's face was ice cold as he brought his fist up to uppercut another that had charged towards him. He to was sent flying away.

As Cyborg had hit his first target. Bumblebee jumped off his shoulder and flew into the air. Knocking out those who were already trying to fire at Cyborg's back. Drawing the attention of all those in the air on that side to her.

They quickly figured out just how outclassed they were. As Bumblebee was easily able to shrink and grow at will. And even when small, her stingers packed quite a powerful punch. Thanks to some upgrades and modifications that Cyborg had done for her a while back.

Her fighting style in the air was pretty similar to that of the Antman on the ground. Shrinking to dodge a spear or huge fist, running up their arm while she was small, and growing in size again to deliver a nice powerful uppercut to the face. Followed by a series of either kicks, punches, or electric shocks that took the Gordanian she was facing down. Even as she'd shrink again to move to her next target.

All those she faced never stood a fighting chance.

Beast Boy had stayed on Raven's shoulder in falcon form as she flew forward. Staying behind the shield she raised in front of them to block the energy shots coming at them. Now, because they had been together for a while now, they had also been training together so they could fight as a better unit. Developing strategies and combo moves they could use in a fight.

' _Raven, battle plan 22B.'_ Beast Boy thought to Raven.

Raven nodded her head at him. Focused on holding the shield in front of them. But she still understood as it was one of his favorite plans to practice.

Beast Boy jumped off Raven's shoulder. Turning himself into an armadillo, and curling his body in on himself. Only exposing his hard outer shell to the world.

Raven's dark powers surrounded him. Before projecting him forward, like a baseball from a pitcher's hand. Right out from behind her shield.

It's target wasn't a glove, or a bat. Rather, Beast Boy flew right through the alien fire. His hard outer shell protecting his soft inner self from getting hit. True to the mark, he beaned a flying Gordanian in the face at 90 miles per hour.

Several teeth could be seen in slow motion. Flying out of the Gordanian's stunned mouth. As he flew backwards in the air and hit the ground hard.

Beast Boy landed on the ground. In the form of an adult twn ton raging bull elephant. In one moment, he instantly outweighed even the biggest of the Gordanians around him. So he used his size to his advantage. As he went on a rampage through the line of aliens to the left of Robin and Starfire. Drawing all the attention on the raging green animal in their midst. The Beast inside him screaming for blood.

Raven following him again from up above. Having a shield out in front of her to deflect alien fire. While reaching out with her powers to destroy the energy rifles and spears of the Gordanians. Also taking on the fliers around her who were trying to overpower her. And failing to break through her shield. Just like before.

And so the groups of heroes moved in their given directions. Cyborg and Bumblebee taking down those to the right of the group. Beast Boy and Raven taking on those to the left. And Robin and Starfire fighting right down the center. Taking out Gordanian, after Gordanian, after Nutella… just kidding, Gordanian.

The heroes cut down the huge battle hardened flying soldiers numbers. Making them look like a bunch of flailing fat mall cops. (No offense to any mall cops that read this)

Yet the leader that had looked to be leading the charge at first was nowhere in sight. Much to the displeasure of one of the heroes. As she angrily wondered where he was.

* * *

The leader of the army was far above the battle. Watching as the small group of six heroes single handedly took down some of the toughest battalions of soldiers he had in his army. A scowl was clearly seen on his face. This was taking longer than it should have. It wasn't very easy hiding a large cloaked fleet this close to Earth as it was. And if his subordinate from somewhere in the center of this continent was right, the Justice League was coming. They were still a couple of hours away. But if they didn't capture their target soon, he'd have to order them all to retreat.

Now his employers, the Citadel, weren't very patient people to begin with. So if they were to receive word that their plans were delayed again.

The fearless leader shuddered. Unconsciously grabbing his scaly neck to make sure his head was still on.

A subordinate flew up to him. The leader was quick to hide his moment of weakness. He had a reputation to uphold you know.

"Sir, the 120th and 121th Ground Forces are almost depleted of fighting soldiers. And the 156th and 157th Air Fighters can't seem to take down their own fliers. Although the small groups are divided now. Orders sir?"

The leader growled his response to his subordinate. "Dispatch the 145th, 32nd, and 69th divisions from their subs. Bring out five more of our flying battalions to attack from the air. And prepare the fighters to bring in the tanks."

The subordinate's scaly face paled a little at the last part. He was in charge of the tanks. "But sir, the tanks would be packed in down there! If these six supposed weaklings can plow through us like we don't even exist. How will the tanks be better able to match them without the room to maneuver around."

The leader glared at his subordinate as he replied. "We'll be setting them down on the shoreline over there. (Pointing towards the city) And have them attack the city these heroes protect. So we can separate the princess from their midst."

The subordinate seemed confused for a second. But then realized what he was being asked to do. A bloodthirsty grin starting to appear on his reptilian face. "Now that sir, is a mighty fine plan of yours? I'll gladly lead our tanks to battle on this puny city." He said, already feeling the blood lust starting to run through his veins.

The leader smiled. Now this was more of what he liked to see from his soldiers. "Only if you promise to leave no building standing. And show no mercy to the humans you face." He replied in a satisfied growl.

The underling saluted his leader. And then flew off to give out his orders. The leader went back to watching the battle down below. "You will be divided Titans. And then, you will fall. You will be mine again Princess of Tamaran."

* * *

Robin's fist connected with another alien face. A front flip back kick from his leg upending another from the ground. A flick of the wrist and an explosive disk brought down the last Gordanian behind him.

Starfire shot her eyebeams at her own fleeing target. Burning the back of his head as he fell and hit the ground hard. Down for the count as she let out a satisfied growl.

Bumblebee grew in size. Upper cutting the last Gordanian in front of her in the air with enough force to snap his head back as he flew. Landing among many others that laid on the surface of the water.

Cyborg retracted his sonic cannons as his last opponent laid on the ground in front of him. He was breathing in heavily as he made sure his opponent would remain down. Bumblebee flew down beside him. Checking to make sure everything was alright.

Raven's cloak opened up. Depositing her last pale opponent onto the ground where he laid shivering in fear. She had a very satisfied smirk on her face.

Garfield was in the form of a gorilla, breathing in and out heavily. A smashed Gordanian laid beneath his feet. He morphed back into himself.

"I didn't think there was even this many Space Geckos in existence." He pointed out, showing all the Gordanians lying on the ground. All in various states of health. All of it not very good.

Raven wiped a drop of sweat from her brow. Looking up as she did so. She let out a small groan. "I still can't teleport us into the Tower Gar. I can't tell where they might have the suppression field generator either. And I didn't see their leader take part in that attack."

Garfield let out a sigh. "Well, at least it looks like they're done attacking us."

Raven was still looking up. "Sorry to tell you this Gar, but that was only the first wave." She said, pointing up above them at the biggest ship she could see.

More Gordanians were pouring out of it. Getting into aerial formation as they prepared to fly down. It looked to be that there was over a thousand of them. With more still flying out of the ship. From the smaller ships, the two heroes could easily see the hordes of Gordanians in them getting ready to join the assault.

Garfield let out another small groan. "If we live through this, we are so taking that vacation. Battle plan 34c." And then he morphed into a massive green eagle. So massive, that his wingspan easily spread over twelve feet. Making plenty of room for a person to easily sit on his back behind his head.

And you know what, that is what Raven did. As she floated onto the majestic bird of prey. This was something they'd both been practicing on the repaired obstacle course in case they had to fight out in the open air. Garfield, with his large size, would easily do the offensive tactics. While Raven would be perched on his back. Helping to make sure his vulnerable areas were properly shielded. Meaning he could go on the attack without fear of anything major getting hit.

With a loud caw, he flew up into the air. Raven already working on shielding their approach.

Near Cyborg's area, he was busy standing still while his girlfriend was inside him… No, not in the way you might be thinking.

One of the shots had made a small hole in his armor. Which Bumblebee had went inside to make sure nothing important was damaged. He could also tell by the way his energy levels were rising that she was also charging him with her stingers.

After another moment, Bumblebee flew out of the small hole on his shoulder. "Well, I checked from every angle, and it doesn't look like anything can be harmed through that. I also took the liberty of recharging your old battery in there."

He smirked at her. "Thanks Bee. You sure know how to get me feeling good again. That's for sure."

Before she could respond, they heard their teammate caw rather loudly. They both looked over and saw Garfield and Raven flying up towards a growing group of Gordanians in the air.

"Are they insane! That group looks twice as big as the one we just faced! And they're doing it alone!" Cyborg shouted.

Before he could even think of a way that he and Bumblebee could help, he and Bumblebee suddenly heard a big rumble coming from the ocean. Both of them looked to see what was making the noise. Three rather large underwater subs came up out of the water. Their colors were a mix of green and dark blue. Making them able to blend in underwater perfectly for their approach. Even though they were longer than a football field. And about fifteen feet in height.

The backs of these subs opened. The doors acting as platforms onto the island. Even before they finished opening, Gordanians were pouring out of them. Charging up the beach towards the two heroes. Like the Americans on Omaha Beach, except it wasn't to liberate a continent from a ruthless dictator this time.

Cyborg shouted an expletive. "Come on Bee! Let's deal with these 'bleep'ers! Then we'll try and think of a way to save their butts!" He said before his sonic cannons came out again. As he started firing at the approaching horde of aliens.

"Language Sparky." Bumblebee said jokingly. Before she joined in on firing at the Gordanians with her stingers.

Robin and Starfire saw both of the fights starting to happen around them. And were split on who they should help out. Starfire wanted to go into the air to protect her two best friends, along with something else that she was unwilling to share. While Robin wanted to stay on the ground. As he wouldn't be able to protect Star if they were both in the air.

There arguing only lasted a small moment though. When their problem was solved in the form of several groups of Gordanian fighters. Each one carrying tanks underneath them by the use of magnetic locks. The fighters flew over the island away from the two battles out towards the city.

"Star, we need to protect the civilians in the city. The others will just have to fend for themselves for now." Robin said to her.

She looked like she wanted to argue with him. As if there was some huge reason as to why she needed to stay there But then simply nodded her head coldly to Robin, as she grabbed him by the hand and flew up into the air after the speeding fighters. Already using her free hand to fire starbolts at them from behind.

Even though they were facing what looked to be over a thousand by themselves while in the air. With the numbers still trying to grow. It was safe to say that Beast Boy and Raven were creaming the air fighters.

With Raven shielding his approach with her black magic, he was easily able to make the fight up close and personal for the Gordanians. Who were more used to firing from a long range than fighting with their weapons up close. Meaning combat wise, all those around the changeling were put at a severe disadvantage.

Garfield used the massive talons on the end of his feet to slice through weapons, armor, and reptilian skin alike. The Gordanian soldiers return blows usually hitting either one of Raven's shields, or a thick patch of skin on his body. Doing hardly anything other than enraging the Beast inside him even more.

With his massive thick wings, he was easily able to hit many Gordanians out of the air towards the water below. The Beast was also helping to reinforce the skin on his wings. Making two less areas on his body that Raven didn't have to worry about shielding.

Raven allowed Garfield to do all the offensive work as the strategy entailed. As she worked on helping to keep both of them shielded from both the long range energy fire, and the up close spears and fists.

Without Raven having to float, and because of the Beast reinforcing certain areas of Garfield's body, it was a lot easier for her to keep her focus. Sometimes, she even managed now and then to take out a couple of the Gordanians herself. But most of her efforts and energy were still focused on keeping the two of them protected from the ever growing horde of aliens.

While things might have been going good for Raven and Garfield at first, things weren't really going so swimmingly for Cyborg and Bumblebee.

Cyborg was down to one sonic cannon now. A Gordanian spear sticking out of his left arm making it pretty obvious as to why he was only using one. As he had missed a Gordanian that had gotten too close.

Still, he was using his one lone sonic cannon to the best of his abilities. Even managing to somehow sink one of the subs when a stray shot missed his target and hit something important on the sub. Causing it to sink into the water. It didn't help that he didn't see what he hit though. Mainly because he still had about eight hundred or so Gordanians to deal with in front of him.

Bumblebee had flown out and up above the crowd a little before Cyborg had sunk the first sub. Using her small size to easily take down Gordanians from above while dodging their return fire. She would dive bomb into their midst now and then to take out a few Gordanians. And get their attention back on her so they wouldn't overwhelm Cyborg.

Although it didn't really help when after the last two subs had been unloaded, turrets had opened up from the top. All of which had started to shoot at her small flying form.

Meanwhile, three ships now laid smoking on the surface of the bay. A fourth one on the edge of the bay on the Jump City shoreline. While the fight had continued on into and above Jump City's streets. The civilians in the area, having seen the fight unfold out over the bay, had wisely evacuated part of the city already. And the area the fight was currently in resembled that of a ghost town.

Starfire was flying high up in the air. Using the tall skyscrapers around her to her advantage. After the tanks had been quickly dropped onto the ground in the city, the fighters and their pilots had quickly turned around to attack Starfire. Only, because of all the skyscrapers around them, their field of vision had been quite limited. As Starfire had endless places she could come out from to surprise more than a few.

Like now, she was using her massive alien strength to throw the fighter she'd grabbed, along with its frightened occupant, into the street down far below. Even before it hit the ground, she was already flying around a skyscraper. Sneaking up on another fighter.

The fighter struck the ground next to a tank Robin had been trying to destroy. Caught off guard, the Gordanian crew inside it had been distracted for a moment. And that had been all the time Robin had needed before he saw the same thing Hot Spot had seen on them before. With precise aim, he had thrown an explosive disk at it. And backflipped away as the whole tank erupted in a fiery explosion.

After the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a small crater where it had been. Apparently, the fuel was far more explosive than that used on Earth. Robin was quick to note in his mind. As he took out another explosive disk from his belt, and started running towards a group of tanks farther in the city. Led by a rather large Gordanian who was firing at everything around him. Leaving a trail of fiery destruction in his path.

* * *

The Gordanian leader was still hovering far above the battle in his golden armor. Although now he was smiling at seeing the group of heroes divide themselves so easily.

He was slightly worried at seeing the amount of soldiers he had dropping out of the sky from one pair, but the ships around the two were now unloading massive waves of soldiers. Unless they happened to be disguised as Superman and Wonder Woman, they'd be overwhelmed by the waves of soldiers coming their way.

On the ground, he was far less worried about the outcome there. As he could already see the robot had been critically injured and that it would only be a matter of time before he fell to the hordes of soldiers down there. While it looked like the pesky flying bug was trying to avoid having her wings blasted out of the sky. They would both soon fall as well.

Out towards the city, he could easily see the trail of destruction his subordinate had left for their leader to follow. Although he was slightly disappointed that the fighters had dropped the tanks in the part of the city that had been evacuated. Although at their current pace, they'd soon be at the heals of the innocent civilians. Sometimes, a good day for a Gordanian was when a bunch of people were killed for no reason other than sport.

And then he saw the alien princess, facing off against the last two fighters in the air above the city. Almost at about the height he was hovering.

He had isolated the princess at last.

Starfire shot down one fighter with her eyebeams. Avoided the energy blast from the other one. Before she quickly flew in and punched through the cockpit window. Knocking out the pilot who slumped onto the controls. Making the ship veer down and crash into the city.

She looked down towards the ground. Seeing Robin avoiding the fire from the tanks as he closed in on them. She was about to fly down to help him out when she heard a blood curdling laugh behind her.

The first being the first invasion of Tamaran. When she had hid inside an air duct in the palace. And watched as a big scaly creature covered in gold scales eviscerated her parents. Laughing maniacally as he did so.

The second being when she had been a slave on his ship. When he had whispered through the doorway all the things he would do to her before he handed her over to the Citadel. And then walked away laughing that evil laugh.

And now she was hearing it again. A laugh that spoke of absolute evil and madness. Slowly, she turned around, to face the creature she'd been wanting to kill ever since she saw him standing in the Tower. The leader of the Gordanians, dressed up in golden armor.

"Lord Trogaar, I hope that your soldiers came prepared for the Gordanian funeral rites." Starfire said coldly to the infamous general of the Tamaranean invasion.

His grin showed all his sharpened teeth. "I'm afraid not princess. But don't worry yourself over that princess. I have no intention of dying here today."

She growled. Seriously, it sounded even scarier than the time when she had been trying to escape her handcuffs when she first met the Titans. "If you hadn't planned on dying, why did you come to face me alone! After all that you've done to me in the past!"

He didn't answer. He just simply let out a high pitched whistle. One that made her cover her ears briefly out of pain.

Suddenly, a bunch of ships that couldn't be seen before decloaked themselves. All of them surrounding the pair. All of which had their cannons trained on the alien princess.

"It's quite simple, actually. I expect you to come quietly with me this time. So I can deliver you to your captors properly." The leader said with glee in his voice. While Starfire stared horrified all around her. At what seemed to be an invasion fleet.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **There! Part One of this chapter is finally done! It took a while, and I had a lot of work done on other stories in between! But it is finally done! There will be one last action chapter, and then there'll be a small break in action for the next few. And more of a focus back on Garfield and Raven. Anyways, I hope you all liked it! I most certainly did!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
